As Armadilhas do coração
by O meu eu magico
Summary: É um imenso prazer estar postando esse classico no FFnet. Lógico com o aval do autor (OFICIAL RICARDO)
1. A surpresa

**Capítulo 1**

**"A SURPRESA"**

Harry acordou mais uma vez suando. Toda a noite é assim, ele custa a dormir, e quando finalmente o faz, tem pesadelos com a final do torneio Tribruxo. Hoje faz apenas quinze dias que ele voltou de Hogwarts mais parece que foi uma eternidade que ele ficara longe de seus amigos.

Sabendo que não voltaria a dormir ele resolveu se levantar. Foi até a janela e ficou a observar as estrelas, e para passar o tempo ficou apontando e recitando o nome delas, coisa que ele começou a aprender ainda no 1º ano, já que havia terminado todos os deveres ainda na primeira semana de férias. Então ele viu uma coruja chegando, quando chega perto ele reconhece sua Edwiges e se surpreendeu ao notar que ela trazia uma carta, quando retirou de sua carta viu que era da Hermione. Curioso, leu a carta que dizia:

_Querido Harry._

_Eu sei que deve estar sendo muito difícil para você, então eu andei pensando em como te ajudar e tive uma idéia muito boa, mas pretendo ter fazer uma surpresa, mas tenho certeza que vai gostar espere só um pouco eu acertar os detalhes com meus pais. _

_Beijos._

_Mione._

Harry acabou de ler e ficou pensando qual seria esta tal surpresa que Mione ia lhe fazer, mas pensou, "vindo da Mione só pode ser boa coisa"; então resolveu esperar para ver o que seria.

Duda ainda estava de dieta, (o que não adiantava nada) e conseqüentemente toda a família também, mas Harry não se importava, primeiro porque seus amigos mandavam doces e bolos para ele, além do mais, ele não estava conseguindo comer muito mesmo, desde a terceira tarefa, e portanto estava cada vez mais magro, o que já era muito, considerando que sempre fora magro. Assim ele comeu a porção de café que sua tia lhe deu (que era bem menor que a de Duda) em silêncio, ajudou sua tia a arrumar a cozinha, foi para os jardins e começou a aparar a grama, depois lavou o carro de seu tio, e repintou os bancos do jardim, tudo antes do almoço, o que deixou seu primo muito surpreso. Depois do almoço, que como o café, foi baseado na dieta do Duda, ele subiu para o seu quarto e tentou comer um pedaço de bolo, que apesar de quase não ter comido nada durante todo o dia foi difícil, mas consciente de que precisava se alimentar, forçou garganta a baixo.

Quando era cerca de duas horas sua tia o chamou para fazer mais tarefas, (ela voltara a fazer isso quando viu que ele estava fazendo qualquer coisa sem reclamar, sem saber que seu objetivo era se manter o máximo de tempo ocupado para não se lembrar do ocorrido no final do ano), no entanto assim que pôs o pé na sala escutou a campainha, ficou curioso para saber quem seria e foi atrás de sua tia que já estava atendendo a porta, e escuta a conversa.

Boa tarde, é aqui que mora o Harry Potter?

Ao ouvir isso sua tia, muito assustada, se apressa em responder:

Não temos ninguém com esse nome aqui em casa.

Desculpe, mas eu tenho certeza de que o endereço e esse.

Curioso para saber quem o estava procurando Harry vai ate a porta e se posta ao lado de sua tia, qual não é sua surpresa ao notar que quem esta na porta era a Srª Granger, que o nota, e com um sorriso o cumprimenta:

Ah, aí esta você Harry, puxa como você cresceu, quase não o reconheci, esta bem diferente daquele menininho que a Mione nos mostrou há três anos.

Obrigado Srª Granger, mas o que faz aqui? – perguntou Harry sem dar importância a cara de repugnância de sua tia diante da cena.

Nós viemos vê-lo, e aproveitar e conhecer sua família.

Nós?

Só então Harry repara no táxi atrás dela e vê saindo de lá uma linda garota que estava usando um vestido justo e um pouco curto, que ressaltava suas curvas, seu queixo cai ao notar que é ninguém mais ninguém menos do que:

Mione! Meu Deus como você esta linda! Eu nem a reconheci. – Disse Harry enquanto se abraçavam, e ela lhe dava um beijo na bochecha.

Obrigada Harry, e você como esta? Gostou da surpresa? Estão te tratando bem? Você esta muito magro, ainda estão te obrigando a fazer dieta?

Calma uma pergunta de cada vez. É claro que gostei da surpresa. Mas é melhor todos entrarmos porque a vizinhança logo vai estranhar estarmos conversando aqui fora.

Sua tia apesar de continuar com a cara de quem estava chupando um limão, concordou imediatamente (a ultima coisa que queria era ser motivo de fofocas na vizinhança, apesar de viver espiando por cima do muro a vida dos outros).

Quando entram Duda (que estava vendo TV, para variar) resolve ver quem havia chegado e literalmente cai da cadeira ao ver Mione.

Qu... que... quem é você? - Gaguejou.

Sou Hermione Granger, você é o Duda não? Já nos conhecemos infelizmente – fala Mione com seu já conhecido tom mandão.

Já nos conhecemos? De onde? Tenho certeza que me lembraria de alguém como você.

Nos conhecemos já há algum tempo, quando vocês estavam esperando o Harry voltar da escola (ela se lembrou de não mencionar Hogwarts), no 1º ano, mas acho que você estava ocupado demais se escondendo atrás de sua mãe para me notar.

Enquanto isso a Srª Granger tentava conversar com a tia de Harry.

Srª Dursley eu e meu esposo estamos querendo levar o Harry para passar o restante das férias em nossa casa, a Srª sabe ele e nossa filha estão namorando....

Nessa hora todos se assustaram (inclusive Harry).

Namorando? – disseram Duda e tia Petúnia juntos (Harry não conseguia falar)

É, estamos. – confirmou Hermione enquanto Harry a encarava com os olhos arregalados.

Como esse daí pode estar namorando se eu que sou eu nunca tive uma namorada? – Pergunta Duda.

Para a sua informação o Harry é muito popular na escola, na verdade foi muito difícil conseguir namorar com ele, porque ele vivia cercado de garotas procurando chamar sua atenção. (há esta altura Harry já estava com o queixo doendo de tanto que sua boca abria) – mas não foi para falar de nosso namoro que viemos aqui, nós queremos levá-lo conosco para passar o resto das férias, e gostaríamos que vocês deixassem. – fala agora com uma voz angelical para tia Petúnia

Tia Petúnia que ainda estava atordoada com a noticia encara a garota longamente mas quando estava para responder ouve o carro do tio Valter chegando, e aparentemente aliviada com o ocorrido exclama:

Peçam ao Valter, se ele deixar podem levá-lo.

Neste instante ele entra em casa e como era de se esperar estranha as pessoas em sua casa.

O que esta acontecendo aqui?

Valter, eles querem levar o moleque com eles para ficar o restante das férias. – responde tia Petúnia.

Novamente Harry observa a mesma luta interna de dois instintos fundamentais de seu tio que observou no ano anterior quando se confrontado com o mesmo problema:

Deixar o garoto ir seria deixá-lo feliz, e tio Valter tentava evitar isso há quatorze anos. Por outro lado poderia se livrar dele seis semanas antes do previsto e também detestava tê-lo em casa. Sabendo disso, Harry que já havia se acostumado com a mentira de Hermione sobre o namoro e estava até então calado, comenta:

Srª Granger eu adoraria passar o restante das férias com vocês mas tem um problema...

Qual? – pergunta Hermione assustada com a reação do garoto, pois estava certa que concordaria na hora.

Bem, é que o meu padrinho me escreveu e disse que agora que ele voltou ao país ele viria passar alguns dias comigo.

Seu padrinho vem te ver? – pergunta tio Válter assustado.

Vem, ele disse que assim que acabasse de ajuntar a sua velha turma ele viria me ver mas eu acho que se eu mandar uma carta avisando que estou na casa da minha namorada ele não se importaria de ir lá em vez de vir aqui.

Você acha mesmo? – Pergunta tio Válter com um leve tom de esperança na voz.

Claro. Edwiges nunca deixou de entregar uma carta mesmo sem endereço e eu tenho certeza que não importa em que local do país ele esteja, ela com certeza vai encontrá-lo.

Então esta bem. Você pode ir. – responde já com alivio tio Válter. – quando vão?

Meu esposo virá nos buscar por volta das 18:00 horas – responde a Srª. Granger

Enquanto isso eu e o Harry vamos arrumar as coisas dele. – complementa Hermione que estava se segurando para não rir da cara do tio Válter.

Vamos então. – diz Harry puxando-a pela mão até seu quarto enquanto também fazia força para não rir.

Assim que Harry fecha a porta os dois disparam a rir; depois de alguns minutos Harry que já estava com a barriga doendo de tanto rir consegue finalmente falar.

Agora me diz Mione, que historia e essa de namoro?

Bem... eu disse aos meus pais que éramos namorados para convence-los a deixarem que você fosse lá para casa. Além disso, eu achei que não se importaria de fingir ser meu namorado durante alguns dias para poder se livrar de sua família. – responde com o rosto completamente vermelho.

Tudo bem, mas de onde veio a idéia de me levar para sua casa?

Bom, o Prof. Dumbledore não quer que você vá para a casa dos Weasley, não é? Então eu e o Rony achamos que gostaria de passar uns dias comigo, já que sempre vai para a casa deles e nunca veio na minha. E quanto a sua segurança nós achamos que, bem, Você-Sabe-Quem nunca pensaria em te procurar na casa de trouxas, principalmente se você nunca foi lá.

Ok. Então me ajude a arrumar esta bagunça pois só faltam algumas poucas horas para seu pai chegar e temos muito o que fazer. – e assim começaram a arrumar as coisas do garoto que nem eram tantas assim e colocá-las no seu malão.

Harry, eu não acredito que você já fez todos os nossos deveres! – exclamou a garota enquanto guardavam os pergaminhos que estavam em cima da escrivaninha.

Bem, quando se passa quase todas as noites em claro não e muito difícil. Eu fiz todos na primeira semana de férias e ainda refiz alguns depois, apenas para ter o que fazer, alem disso já decorei todos os feitiços que ainda não sabia de nossos livros e desde então tenho procurando fazer todos os trabalhos possíveis em casa para ver se assim eu pelo menos consigo dormir pelo cansaço.

Ah Harry, eu não sabia que você estava assim tão mal com o que aconteceu. Se eu soubesse teria vindo há mais tempo. – disse Mione enquanto se sentava ao seu lado e o abraçava para consolá-lo. Nessa hora, Duda entra sem nem mesmo bater.

O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?

O que você acha monte de banha? Estamos namorando. – responde Mione sem nem mesmo parar para pensar.

E quem disse que vocês podiam fazer estas sem-vergonhices dentro de casa? Eu vou ficar aqui e vigiar vocês para que não façam nada de errado.

E quem te disse que precisamos de que alguém fique segurando vela? – pergunta Harry que achava que Duda estava era interessado em ficar olhando para as pernas da Hermione o que o deixou muito irritado, afinal era a sua melhor amiga e ele não deixaria que passasse por isso.

Ora a mamãe e claro. Ela e o papai estão conversando com a mãe dessa aí e me mandou vir e ficar de olho em vocês. – dizia enquanto se apoiava na escrivaninha, sem notar o que tinha em cima.

Harry que já estava muito irritado com o primo se levanta para encara-lo, mesmo sabendo que não tinha como ganhar dele, então nota que a sua miniatura do Rabo-córneo húngaro esta muito próxima da mão do Duda e o encara com os dentes arregalados. – Se fosse você eu iria embora agora. – diz para o primo enquanto a pequena miniatura de dragão se aproximava cada vez mais da sua mão.

É mesmo? E o que vai fazer para me mandar embora? Porque eu sei que não podem fazer mágicas fora daquela sua escola esquisita.

Eu não preciso fazer nenhuma mágica para expulsá-lo daqui, eu já tenho objetos mágicos suficiente para isso e não há nenhum problema em usar algo que outra pessoa enfeitiçou, quer um exemplo? – Nessa hora o pequeno Rabo-córneo morde com tanta força o grosso dedo de Duda que a escrivaninha fica toda manchada de sangue. – viu só? Agora saia daqui antes que eu lhe mostre meus outros brinquedinhos.

Duda sai do quarto correndo gritando:

MÃE! MÃE!

O que foi querido? O que aconteceu com você, Dudinha querido?

Mãe olha o que ele fez, mãe.

Duda mostra o dedo machucado para os seus pais que como é de se esperar ficam furiosos com Harry.

O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O NOSSO FILHO? – grita tio Valter.

Nada. Ele e que fica mexendo nas minhas coisas mesmo sabendo que é perigoso, nada teria acontecido se ele não tivesse entrado no meu quarto para início de conversa, ele deu sorte que foi só isto que mordeu ele. – Diz Harry mostrando a miniatura do dragão. – Se fosse o meu Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros ele certamente estaria sem as mãos agora, é preciso saber mexer com estas coisas ou pode se machucar feio. Agora se não se importam eu gostaria de acabar de guardar as minhas coisas.

OLHA COMO FALA COMIGO MOLEQUE! EU DEVERIA PRENDER VOCÊ PARA QUE APRENDESSE.

Se fizer isso não vou mandar a carta para o meu padrinho e ele certamente vai vir me visitar e aí vamos ver o que acontece. Alias eu já contei que na turma dele tem um lobisomem?

Diante disso tio Valter pára de gritar na hora e fala em um tom de voz completamente diferente do que estava usando.

Está bem. Mas termine logo que eu não quero vê-lo por muito tempo.

Pode deixar tio, daqui a pouco eu vou terminar e assim que o Sr. Granger chegar nós vamos embora.

Assim que tio Valter sai o garoto se volta para a menina assustada ao seu lado:

Pelo menos agora eu tenho uma arma contra eles, é só falar no Sirius que eles ficam mais mansos.

Mas você falou do Sirius para eles?

Bem, eu contei que tenho um padrinho que gosta muito de mim e que tinha acabado de fugir da prisão dos bruxos, mas é claro que deixei de mencionar que ele era inocente. – diz rindo.

Logo depois deles terminarem de guardar todas as coisas de Harry inclusive as que estavam debaixo da tábua do assoalho (Mione fica muito brava ao notar que ele não estava comendo a comida que estavam mandando para ele. "Não me admira estar tão magro se não tem comido nem o que estamos mandando para você, mas espere só quando chegarmos em casa" diz), e de Harry conferir três vezes todo o quarto para ter certeza de que não esqueceu nem mesmo uma pena, eles dessem para esperar o Sr. Granger.

Eu ainda não acredito que vocês estão namorando. – diz Duda quando os três ficam a sós na cozinha (a Srª. Granger e os Dursley estavam na sala)

Pois pode acreditar bolo fofo. Eu e o Harry estamos namorando desde o começo do ano passado.

O que foi que você viu nele? Eu sou muito melhor que este esquisito em tudo.

É mesmo? Vejamos, eu gosto de homens que alem de bonitos sejam inteligentes, corajosos e fortes. Já vi que bonito você não é mas talvez seja corajoso. No primeiro ano o Harry derrotou um trasgo de quatro metros de altura, no segundo venceu centenas de aranhas gigantes e matou um basilisco de mais de oito metros de altura, no terceiro venceu centenas dementadores e no ano passado venceu um dragão de mais de quinze metros de altura, aquele brinquedinho que te mordeu é uma lembrança disso, só para citar algumas coisas que ele fez. E você, o que faz? – pergunta Mione a um abobado Duda com seu já conhecido tom mandão enquanto Harry se segura para não rir do primo.

Bem, eu.. eu...

Já vi alem de feio é fraco, covarde e pelo jeito também e burro já que nem mesmo consegue arranjar uma desculpa decente. Como é que ainda tem coragem de falar que é melhor que o MEU HARRY?

Nesta hora eles ouvem a campainha tocando e presumem corretamente que seja o Sr. Granger. Ele ajuda o Harry a buscar sua mala no seu quarto (era muito pesada para o Harry e Mione) e após coloca-la no carro junto com a gaiola da Edwiges se despedem dos Dursley e seguem para o que seria uma das melhores e mais tumultuadas férias de Harry.


	2. A Casa dos Granger

Cap. 2

"A CASA DOS GRANGER"

Depois de deixar a casa dos Dursley com Mione e seus pais, Harry passa a viagem inteira conversando com a amiga (para os pais dela namorada) e fica sabendo que seu outro melhor amigo Rony estava lhe enviando muitas cartas ultimamente, (cerca de uma a cada dois dias. Harry não sabia como Pichi, a pequena coruja de Rony estava agüentando) com o pretexto de combinarem a melhor maneira de ajuda-lo, mas para o garoto o real motivo é que seu amigo era apaixonado pela Mione e estava aproveitando a oportunidade para falar com ela mesmo que por carta (claro que nunca diria isso a nenhum dos dois),

Pararam no meio do caminho para jantarem "Vamos chegar muito tarde. É melhor que quando chegarmos, irmos direto para a cama" disse a Srª Granger. Finalmente por volta das onze da noite chegam a casa dos pais de Mione, era uma casa agradável, de quatro andares e um grande jardim, "está na família há gerações" diz com orgulho o Sr. Granger. Harry foi colocado em um quarto ao lado do da Hermione no terceiro andar, que lhe desejou boa noite com um já habitual beijo no rosto. O garoto foi se deitar pensando que talvez... Bem, talvez ele pudesse ter um final de férias bem melhor do que o começo.

Mesmo não tendo pesadelos, Harry acorda muito cedo no dia seguinte, já estava acostumado a não dormir e parecia que seu corpo estava se contentando com cada vez menos horas de descanso. Foi o primeiro a levantar, mas como não conhecia a casa resolveu esperar para poder descer. Por volta das nove da manha escuta finalmente algum movimento e sai do quarto, sempre se orientando pelos sons que ouvia ele desce as escadas e se encontra com a Srª Granger que estava indo para a cozinha, e se surpreende ao ver o garoto em pé tão cedo. Após ajudar a Srª Granger e sua empregada, uma moça simpática que se chamava Sheila Hawrer a fazer o café, ele espera que o Sr. Granger e Mione desçam para o café o que não demora muito a acontecer.

Harry você já esta aqui? Eu pensei que fosse dormir até mais tarde.

Ora Mione, como eu te disse lá na casa dos Dursley, eu estou passando a maior parte das noites em claro e infelizmente, hoje não foi diferente. Pelo menos eu não tive pesadelos esta noite.

E você esta tendo pesadelos com freqüência?

Depois do que houve? Não há como não ter.

Os Sr. e Srª. Granger não estavam prestando atenção a conversa dos garotos, estavam discutindo sobre uma operação de transplante dentário chatérrima que tinha para aquele dia. Depois do café, Hermione começou a contar a Harry sobre os seus planos para entreter o garoto. Assim a manha passou voando, e logo depois do almoço, que Harry gostou muito, onde notou que a Srª Granger também o fazia repetir no mínimo três vezes, como a Srª Weasley sempre fazia, e deixou recomendações específicas a Sheila que não se esquecesse de se certificar disso caso ela não pudesse, "talvez a Srª Weasley e a Srª Granger tenham combinado" pensou, mas como não tinha como ter certeza foi obrigado a comer. "eu te disse que assim que chegássemos aqui você votaria a comer" disse Mione rindo da situação.

Depois do almoço, a garota o levou para conhecer a casa. Era ainda maior do que parecia à noite, mas para quem vivia em Hogwarts era fácil se acostumar com a casa e decorar a localização dos aposentos. Um em especial chamou sua atenção, ficava no térreo, e estava decorado com vários troféus de caça. Entre eles couro de raposas, cabeças de alces e coisas do gênero. O garoto se espantou, pois conhecendo Hermione era difícil de acreditar que concordasse com a matança de animais. Então não resistindo ele pergunta:

O seu pai e caçador de raposas?

Harry, é claro que não! Meus pais nunca concordaram com esta crueldade de alguns que ainda tem a ousadia de chamar de tradição.

Mas de onde vieram todos estes troféus?

Meu pai não disse ontem que a casa está na família há gerações? Pois então, alguns de meus antepassados eram caçadores, mas desde que meu avô morreu mais ninguém da família caça, mas mantemos a sala de troféus como uma recordação da crueldade humana, e também pela tradição da casa.

Nesta hora o garoto nota que em cima de uma bancada ao lado da entrada da sala esta nada mais nada menos do que a varinha da Hermione.

Mione, o que sua varinha esta fazendo ali?

Bem, é para lembrar que assim como uma arma pode ser usada para matar, a magia também pode ser usada para prejudicar as pessoas, além disso, é um lembrete de que eu tenho que merecer usa-la e só poderei fazê-lo quando estiver formada.

Certamente é uma maneira muito particular de olhar as coisas, mas até que você tem razão. O poder sem responsabilidade só traz problemas. Embora eu nunca iria deixar a minha varinha assim.

Harry, estou vendo que você esta cada vez mais maduro, jamais iria imaginar que veria você falando de responsabilidade dessa maneira, estou impressionada.

As pessoas mudam Mione e nada nos faz crescer mais rápido do que o sofrimento – diz com uma voz abatida.

Desculpa, eu não queria te deixar triste.

Tudo bem, você só me faz bem. Ontem foi o dia que eu mais ri desde o torneio. – a menina sorri encabulada diante do comentário – mas agora me responde Mione, como nós vamos fingir um namoro durante seis semanas? Não, porque durante um dia ou dois tudo bem mais logo seus pais vão notar, que não andamos nos beijando e nos agarrando pelos cantos com um casal de namorados da nossa idade.

Eu já andei pensando nisso e acho que sei como fazer.

É mesmo? E como?

Bem, primeiro nós temos que sempre andar de mãos dadas. - disse isso com o rosto completamente vermelho.

Bom, isso não é tão difícil, mas com certeza não vai bastar, e mesmo que engane seus pais a Sheila vai notar.

É eu sei, por isso é que... Bem... - nessa hora estava tão vermelha que dava para sentir o calor - Nós... Nós...

Nós o que Mione? Fala logo eu estou começando a ficar preocupado com esta sua idéia.

Bem, nós...

Mione!

Está bem, nósvamosterquenosbeijardevezemquando - disse sem nem mesmo respirar

NÓS O QUE?

Fala baixo! Quer que a Sheila nos escute? Mas Harry, não é tão ruim assim ou você acha que eu sou tão feia assim?

Mione você sabe muito bem que eu nunca te achei feia, mas isso não tem nada a ver, como você tem uma idéia dessas e nem mesmo me pergunta o que penso a respeito? Eu esperava que alguém tão inteligente quanto você soubesse que não se brinca com algo assim.

Harry, não precisamos ficar nos beijando o tempo todo só de vez em quando, para o nosso namoro ficar mais convincente. E você sabe que não é tão ruim assim, ou vai me dizer que nunca beijou uma garota antes?

Eu não.

O quê?! Bem, eu só dei uns beijinhos no Vítor e não posso dizer que sou lá muito experiente no assunto mais eu esperava que você do jeito que é bonito e famoso tivesse já agarrado pelo menos umas duas ou três garotas.

Pois se enganou. Você sabe que o fato de eu ser famoso não muda em nada o meu modo de encarar as coisas eu com certeza nunca me aproveitei disso para nada e não pretendo começar agora.

Tudo bem então eu vou ter a sorte de ser a primeira.

Eu ainda não disse que concordava.

Ah, não vai me dizer que o grande Harry Potter, que já enfrentou inúmeros perigos, monstros e bruxos das trevas está com medo de uma simples garotinha?

Você sabe muito bem que não é medo.

Ah não? Pois então prove.

Como é?

Prove! Prove que não esta com medo. Me beije. - disse isso lentamente e voltando a ficar vermelha, no calor da discursão tinham se esquecido que estavam envergonhados.

Está bem, você mesma me disse que não era tão ruim assim mas, Mas... - disse também vermelho como um pimentão

Nada de mas. Não se preocupe, não tem ninguém nos olhando agora, vamos fazer com calma - disse colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele e ficando ainda mais vermelha, se era possível.

Ele por fim concorda. Então, enquanto muito lentamente aproximaram seus rostos ele não parava de pensar: "isso não vai dar certo, isso não vai dar certo". No entanto seus sentidos pareciam ter enlouquecido, enquanto seu coração disparava, ele se tornava consciente do calor que ela emanava, o delicioso cheiro de seus cabelos, da maciês de sua pele. Então, quando estavam quase se beijando, são surpreendidos por uma alarmada Sheila:

O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Não é nada do que você esta pensando! - se apressou em dizer Hermione ao mesmo tempo em que se separavam

Como não? Eu os pego sozinhos se agarrando desse jeito e vocês ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que não é o que estou pensando? Pois de agora em diante eu vou ficar de olho em vocês dois.

Mas...

Nada de mas mocinha, seus pais me deixaram responsável por vocês e é o que eu vou ser. Se vocês querem namorar, tudo bem, mas eu não quero saber desse agarramento, e nem de vocês ficando muito tempo sozinhos nos cantos da casa.

Tudo bem Srta Hawrer, nós prometemos que vamos nos comportar muito bem daqui pra frente. Pode ficar sossegada.

Pode me chamar de Sheila, Harry, eu sei que na idade de vocês os hormônios estão a toda, mas como eu disse, estou responsável por vocês enquanto estiverem comigo eu quero que se comportem.

Pode ficar sossegada que isso não vai tornar a acontecer.

Espero mesmo que não.

Agora se nos dá licença, a Mione estava para me mostrar os jardins, se quiser pode ficar nos vigiando da janela que eu garanto que não vai mais presenciar outra cena como esta. – finalizou um ainda vermelho Harry.

Quando chegam aos jardins eles notam que Sheila realmente os estava observando da janela, mas assim que saem do alcance de sua audição começam a falar:

Harry como você conseguiu conversar com a Sheila depois do que houve? Eu não conseguia nem olhar para ela.

Ora Mione, depois de quatro anos sendo repreendido pelos meus erros em Hogwarts, eu desenvolvi uma maior resistência a repreensões, e por isso dei um jeito de nos tirar de lá. - dizia enquanto se sentavam em um banco do jardim - De qualquer modo, foi uma sorte ela nos ter pegado no fraga.

SORTE?

Claro, agora nos não precisamos mais ficar nos beijando, e se seus pais estranharem, podemos dizer que é por causa do que houve.

É realmente tem razão. - concorda a menina, mas parecia meio decepcionada com o ocorrido

O que foi? Tem algo te incomodando?

Não, nada, foi impressão sua. - se apressou em dizer, o que deixou Harry intrigado, mas sabendo que não conseguia faze-la falar resolveu deixar

Passaram o restante do dia conversando sob olhar atento de Sheila que os vigiava a distancia, e de vez em quando parava o seu serviço para se certificar de que não estavam dando vazão aos seus hormônios. Após o jantar Hermione trás para Harry um enorme livro, e diz: "Já que o Sr. não dorme mesmo pode passar o tempo com algo produtivo, leia isso"; "ela não muda mesmo" pensou o garoto já no seu quarto, onde foi ler o tal livro, e não agüentou segurar a risada ao ver o titulo: "_HOGWARTS, UMA HISTORIA_".


	3. O dia a dia

Cap. 3

"O DIA A DIA"

Depois do acontecido no primeiro dia, Sheila passou a vigiar os dois que logo se acostumaram com isso, e como não estavam realmente namorando não se importaram nem um pouco, apesar de para manter as aparências ficavam sempre de mãos dadas, e vez por outra Mione o beijava no rosto, no mais continuaram a agir como sempre agiram um com o outro.

Sheila havia contado aos pais de Mione o que tinha acontecido, mas eles mesmos pareceram não se importar muito com o acontecido, mesmo assim a Srª. Granger conversou durante muito tempo com a filha na primeira oportunidade que teve, o assunto Harry nunca soube, porque a garota afirmou muito enigmaticamente ser: "assunto de mulher", ele achou melhor não insistir. Também não se esqueceram do Rony que foi informado por Harry em detalhes de tudo o que aconteceu, com uma grande ênfase no fato de que a idéia não havia sido dele e que tudo não passou de um contratempo. Rony que aparentemente não sabia da "grande" idéia de que os dois fingissem serem namorados mandou uma resposta praticamente assim que a carta chegou em suas mãos, a Harry pareceu que estava completamente ofendido com a idéia, mas para a garota, mão havia nada na carta que demonstrasse isso "ele esta apenas chateado com o fato de você esta se divertindo comigo e não na casa dele" afirmou com convicção.

Era bem verdade que estava sendo muito mais divertido do que o garoto achou que seria. No segundo dia haviam ido a um parque de diversões e passado o dia inteiro lá; "eu ainda prefiro a minha vassoura é muito mais emocionante" comentou o garoto após saírem da Montanha Russa. No terceiro dia, aproveitando um raro dia de sol foram à praia onde foi repreendido por uma aborrecida Hermione quando "quase por acaso" olhou para uma mulher fazendo topless; "não se esqueça de que EU sou sua namorada, seja mais discreto", "Tudo bem, se prefere assim vou olhar apenas para você" respondeu; não era nem um pouco difícil cumprir o prometido, Mione estava usando um belo biquíni que não deixava duvida nenhuma que não era mais aquela garotinha que ele havia salvado do Trasgo no primeiro ano, e o fazia pensar seriamente_ como é que não havia notado isso antes_? E assim passavam os dias; mas mesmo assim o garoto quase não dormia, apesar de sempre chegarem cansado, ele passava a maior parte da noite lendo, na terceira noite já havia terminado de ler _HOGWARTS UMA HISTORIA_, que realmente era um bom livro (claro que nunca ia admitir), depois foi ler: _"GRANDES FEITOS MAGICOS DO SECULO XX"._ Que como a garota tinha mencionado trazia um longo relato sobre: "o garoto que sobreviveu", e assim passava as noites lendo os inúmeros livros da coleção da amiga, lendo cada vez mais rápido cada livro apesar de todos serem imensos "talvez todo aquele tempo na biblioteca ano passado tenha contribuído pra que eu passasse a ler mais depressa" pensou um dia. Seus sonhos por outro lado estava começando a mudar, quando finalmente conseguia dormir ainda sonhava com o fim do Torneio Tribuxo, e com Voldemort, mas por outro lado também sonhava regularmente com a amiga, nada comprometedor: O dia que voaram no Bicuço, o passeio no parque de diversões, o dia na praia (que se repetiu durante muitos meses após o ocorrido), etc, e é claro que também não dava para deixar de sonhar com o quase beijo do primeiro dia, mas toda vez que isso acontecia ele acordava bravo com sigo mesmo e dizendo que devia esquecer, o que feliz ou infelizmente não conseguia.

Depois de uma semana de diversões o garoto finalmente usa um de seus muitos dons (o de escutar o que não devia) ao passar em frente à biblioteca da casa, procurando Hermione, ele à escuta conversando com seus pais:

Realmente Mione você soube escolher bem seu namorado.(nessa hora ele resolveu que devia ouvir toda a conversa, muito embora estivesse em duvida quanto a se realmente gostaria de saber onde acabaria).

Obrigado Mãe, mas porque esta me dizendo isso?

Ora ele e educado, alegre, divertido, bonito (Harry fica completamente vermelho na hora), e o principal parece realmente gostar de você. Para ser perfeito só faltava ser rico. – disse uma divertida Srª. Granger.

Bom então eu realmente escolhi muito bem, porque ele e também muito rico. – diz a garota também rindo.

Como rico se o coitado usa as roupas usadas daquele primo horrível dele? (a Srª. Granger também não fora com a cara do Duda, e para falar a verdade com nenhum dos Dursley)

E que os pais dele eram bruxos, e portanto não tinham dinheiro dos trouxas, que é como chamamos as pessoas que não possuem poderes mágicos, mas deixaram para ele uma pequena fortuna no Gringotes o banco dos bruxos, eu nunca vi mas o Rony, um outro amigo nosso já viu disse que e uma verdadeira montanha de ouro e prata, sem contar os nuques de bronze, agora quanto a ser alegre e divertido, a senhora devia ter conhecido o Harry antes do que aconteceu e ai sim ia acha-lo divertido, agora ele e só uma sombra do garoto alegre que conheci.

Como assim depois do que aconteceu? O que houve com o garoto?

Bem ele foi escolhido para um torneio em que a taxa de mortalidade é muito alta, embora não quisesse concorrer e também ainda fosse menor de idade; de qualquer maneira ele concorreu, e ainda venceu o torneio concorrendo com alunos que tinham cerca de três anos a mais de instrução mágica do que ele. Mas no final, quando ele e mais um colega nosso terminaram a ultima prova, foram seqüestrados pelo bruxo que matou os pais do Harry. Aquele..., aquele monstro matou o nosso colega na frente do Harry.(a esta altura estava a beira das lagrimas) e bem... eu nem quero pensar o que fez com ele, mas o Harry conseguiu fugir e apesar dos riscos ainda trousse o corpo do Cedrico de volta, quando chegou na escola, como era de se esperar estava em estado de choque, machucado, e mal se agüentando em pé, e ainda se culpando pelo que tinha acontecido, embora mão tivesse culpa nenhuma. Na verdade esse foi um dos motivos que me fizeram ter a idéia de traze-lo aqui, para ver se ele esquece o que aconteceu, mas esta sendo difícil. Agora mãe, pai, eu peço que não comentem nada com o Harry, não quero que ele pense que estamos fazendo isso apenas por pena dele. (era exatamente o que o garoto estava pensando)

Claro filha, nos gostamos muito do menino e não faríamos nada que pudesse faze-lo ficar triste.

Obrigada pai, mãe.

Achando que a conversa já havia chegado aonde podia, o garoto resolve aparecer. Fingindo estar chegando naquela hora entra na biblioteca com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

Mione eu estava te procurando (dizia enquanto a garota rapidamente limpava as lagrimas do rosto, que ele finge não ver), ah! Boa noite Sr. e Srª. Granger.

Boa noite meu querido como foi o seu dia – disse a Srª Granger com um leve tom de pena na voz que o garoto fingiu não notar bem como o olhar de Hermione para a mãe.

Foi muito bom, obrigado, está sendo uma das melhores férias da minha vida. – diz sem mentir.

Nessa hora Sheila chega avisando que o jantar estava pronto e todos foram para a sala de jantar, interrompendo o que prometia ser uma conversa um tanto constrangedora, pelo tom que todos estavam empregando na conversa.

Depois daquele dia o garoto ficou um tanto mais arredio, o que Hermione, não tardou em perceber.

Harry, esta tudo bem? Já faz alguns dias que você está estranho, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Claro que não o que poderia ter acontecido? – responde com ar de inocente.

Não sei, mas eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém e sei que tem algo errado, mas se não que falar o que é tudo bem, só quero que saiba que eu sempre vou estar aqui e que você pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa esta bem? (o comentário incomodou o garoto, embora não soubesse porque, pois sabia que era verdade, talvez fosse o tom de voz com que a garota disse isso).

Tudo bem Mione eu sei que sempre posso contar com você e o Rony (disse destacando o nome do amigo, como que para lembra-la ou a si mesmo que ele ainda existia)

Assim que disse isso ouve uma leve batida na janela:

Edwiges, eu já estava preocupado com sua demora, em trazer a resposta do Sirius (havia escrito ao padrinho contando sobre sua ida à casa da garota, omitindo é claro o suposto namoro, e ainda não tivera resposta)

A carta não era o que esperava, Sirius não havia gostado nada da idéia da garota.

_Harry._

_Que idéia foi essa de sair de casa sem avisar ninguém, principalmente agora que Voldemort voltou? Devia ter perguntado ao Prof. Dumbredore sobre isso, ele me escreveu, contando que você havia sumido e eu quase tive um ataque, nunca mais, esta me entendendo? Nunca mais faça isso de novo, e eu quero que de agora em diante passe a andar sempre com sua varinha no bolso, mão quero saber se você é ou não menor de idade, todo cuidado é pouco, Há seguidores de Voldemort por todos os lados e você sabe muito bem que ele não vai perder nenhuma oportunidade de por as mãos em você. Me mande uma resposta com sua promessa de que vai tomar cuidado._

_O aluado manda lembranças, e caso queira saber o Bicuço esta muito bem, mande lembranças minhas para a Mione._

_Vou aproveitar e já lhe mandar seu presente de aniversario porque eu não sei se poderei fazer isso depois._

_Um grande abraço de seu padrinho que se preocupa._

_Sirius._

O garoto levou algum tempo para processar toda a informação, mas quando conseguiu disse:

Ate parece que eu saio por ai aparecendo em todos os noticiários e paginas de jornais. – mas no fundo estava muito feliz com a carta do padrinho.

Ele esta preocupado com você, agora olha o que ele mandou estou curiosa.

Está bem, está bem, calma, vou abrir.(o garoto não havia ainda notado que já era dia 30, véspera de seu aniversario)

O presente de Sirius era realmente muito bom, na verdade era mais de um presente:

Ele mandou o _mapa do maroto_ que havia recuperado com o Prof. Dumbredore "tome mais cuidado com ele" (estava escrito em um bilhete junto ao mapa); mandou um grande livro sobre feitiços e azalações avançadas. "este e do aluado" veio junto um estranho relógio de ouro que tinha doze ponteiros e planetas que giravam no lugar dos números "eu vi que estava precisando". O garoto gostou muito dos presentes, embora ainda não entendesse como o tal relógio funcionava; "como vou saber que horas que são nisto?"

Ah Harry eu te ensino mas de qualquer maneira se você apertar este botão aqui – disse a menina apertando o tal botão – ele passa a ser um relógio analógico comum, viu?

Obrigado Mione, eu não sei o que faria sem você, e claro que quero aprender como esta coisa funciona mas eu tenho certeza que mesmo quando aprender vou preferir "o jeito trouxa de ver as horas". – disse rindo. – agora me diz como e que você sabe mecher nesse negocio?

Você já se esqueceu que eu fiz "estudo dos trouxas" no terceiro ano? Um dos assuntos era as diferentes maneiras que os bruxos e os trouxas tinham para marcar o tempo, e a professora trousse um relógio desses para nos mostrar, a principal finalidade de e que os bruxos possam andar de relógio entre os trouxas sem chamar a atenção, caso quisesse saber as horas basta que o bruxo aperte rapidamente o botão e após olhar as horas aperte novamente para que volte a parecer um relógio trouxa, mas o melhor desse relógio é que ele nunca para, e aprova d'água e ainda se ajusta automaticamente a localidade em que esteja, não importa em que região do mundo seja, assim se estiver viajando, não precisa se preocupar com os fusos horários.

Puxa! Estou impressionado, o Sirios realmente acertou, estava mesmo precisando de algo assim.

Agora só não se esqueça de mandar a resposta ao Sirius de que vai fazer o que mandou.

Mais tarde foi a vez da garota receber uma carta que veio de Hogwarts, o que deixou ambos curiosos, mas o garoto certo de que a amiga lhe contaria do que se tratava deixou de lesse a carta sozinha, e não se decepcionou, assim que acabou de ler tremendo ela gritou:

HARRY, HARRY,

Calma o que foi Mione?

EU, EU,

FALA, você já esta me deixando nervoso.(o garoto começou a ficar preocupado toda vez que ela começava a gaguejar deste a sua idéia dos beijos)

EU FUI NOMEADA MONITORA. – grita enquanto se atira nos braços do garoto e lhe da um rápido beijo.

Que gritaria e essa? – pergunta a Srª. Granger que chegava naquela hora.

MÃE EU FOI NOMEADA MONITORA, EU NOMEADA MONITORA – dizia a garota que pulava e parecia nem ter notado que havia beijado o amigo (que no entanto estava bem ciente disso e muito vermelho, observando a cena)

Meus parabéns minha filha. – diz a Srª Granger, depois pergunta baixinho para o garoto: - isso é bom ou ruim?

Ainda não sei mas pelo menos ela esta feliz – reponde também baixo.(na verdade a pergunta da Srª Granger o deixou preocupado, afinal a garota sabia de todas as vezes que quebrara o regulamento, e agora seria monitora, e responsável para que todos o cumprissem).

Olhem só o meu distintivo – diz a garota tirando o objeto de prata que ainda não tinham notado de dento da carta, e notando o olhar intrigado de Harry complementa, sabendo o que esta pensando – agora eu vou por você e o Rony na linha – diz brincando.

E o que parece – diz o garoto num tom de brincadeira, embora estivesse realmente preocupado com o ocorrido.

O restante do dia ocorreu normalmente, com a garota polindo varias vezes o seu distintivo (parecia até uma versão feminina do Percy, o que preocupava ainda mais o garoto), enquanto ao garoto ficou desejando não ter enviado Edwiges tão cedo com a resposta ao seu padrinho, para poder contar a "grande novidade" a Rony (que estranhamente não voltara a escrever desde a sua resposta a primeira carta de Harry sobre sua chegada). Pouco antes das onze a Srª Granger, mandou que os dois fossem dormir, pois o dia seguinte seria o aniversario do garoto e iriam levantar cedo, quando Harry disse que não precisavam se preocupar com isso que só estar ali já era um presente, ela, com um sorriso disse: "e claro que nos importamos não é todo dia que se faz quinze anos, mas não se preocupe não é incomodo nenhum, estamos muito felizes de você estar aqui nesta data tão especial", diante de um comentário desses o garoto fica sem fala e murmurando um "obrigado" vai para o seu quarto.


	4. O aniversário de Harry

"**O ANIVERSÁRIO DE HARRY"**

Harry acorda como de hábito no meio da noite depois de um sonho em que Hermione o repreendia por sair pelo castelo à noite e tirava 50 pontos da Grifinória por causa disso. "Tenho mesmo um problema", pensa ao se lembrar do sonho. Ele se levanta e vai para a janela, aproveitar a brisa da noite, quando nota algo se aproximando e se afasta para dar passagem a várias corujas; entre elas ele reconhece: Errol, Hermes e a pequena Pichi, além de um belo mancho pardo que não conhecia mas descobriu ser de Hogwarts. Curioso em saber o por quê dos Weasley terem mandado todas aquelas corujas, ele começa a soltar os pacotes começando pela de Hogwarts, que quando se vê livre, sai imediatamente pela janela. Depois solta as outras corujas, (levando o coitado do Errol para a gaiola de Edwiges, para descansar), então se volta para as entregas: a coruja de Hogwarts tinha, além da carta habitual com a lista de materiais para o quinto ano, um presente de Hagrid: uma flauta mágica para encantar animais: "Serve para qualquer animal não mágico, e alguns poucos pequenos animais mágicos", estava no bilhete. Os Weasley por outro lado tinham se superado: Pichi tinha trazido um cartão da Gina feito por ela mesma que cantava com uma voz melodiosa: "Parabéns para você". E uma carta de Rony (a primeira desde que respondeu dizendo que não havia gostado da idéia que a Mione havia tido para que conseguisse levar Harry para sua casa).

_HARRY,_

_Então, está ficando velho, heim amigo! Desculpe não ter escrito antes, mas desde que você-sabe-quem voltou tudo tem ficado muito confuso _("É, mas pra Mione você escrevia" - pensa Harry)_, não sei se você tem acompanhado o que vem acontecendo, mas os Comensais da Morte já fizeram cinco ataques desde que o Lorde das Trevas voltou; todos estamos muito preocupados, papai e Percy nem param mais em casa, por isso é que eu não pude ir para a festa de seu aniversário. Mas de qualquer modo, meus parabéns, você deve ter notado que estamos mandando muitos presentes, foi a mamãe que insistiu: "O coitadinho merece, espero que estejam tratando ele bem", ela vive dizendo. Como reparou estou mandando o meu presente junto a um cartão da Gina, depois você me mostra o que ela escreveu pois não me deixou ver de jeito nenhum e estou muito curioso._

_Um abraço,_

_Rony._

Harry fica pensando no que será que o Rony quis dizer com: "Não posso ir a festa de seu aniversário"; mas concluiu que logo, logo saberia. Resolveu então abrir o presente do amigo que, apesar de pequeno, era bastante interessante: uma miniatura de uma Firebolt que flutuava de verdade, como aquelas que ele tinha visto no final da copa mundial no ano anterior, na qual estava uma miniatura dele mesmo montada em cima.

Hermes trouxe um cartão de parabéns bastante formal de Percy, junto com um exemplar do "ESTATUTO DE SIGILO DA CONFEDERAÇÃO INTERNACIONAL DOS BRUXOS". "Realmente estava precisando", pensa ironicamente o garoto. Além de várias "Genialidades Weasley" dos gêmeos, com um cartão: "Ao nosso grande, bondoso, inteligente e generoso patrocinador; algumas novidades que ajudou a criar". Harry ficou feliz com os elogios, mesmo sabendo que eram apenas de gozação.

Por fim, Harry abriu os presentes do Sr. e da Sr.ª Weasley que Errol havia deixado cair (literalmente falando) em sua cama: um dos já conhecidos suéteres da Sr.ª Weasley (verde com um leão na frente) junto com várias barrinhas de chocolate feitas em casa e um rádio bruxo que funcionava sem pilhas (que os bruxos nem conheciam).

Muito feliz com os presentes, ele começa a arrumar sua cama (que estava completamente coberta de embrulhos), mas quando já estava deitado sente sua cicatriz doer novamente; não era bem uma dor, era mais como um queimado; instintivamente o garoto leva a mão à testa, e fecha os olhos tendo então uma rápida visão, (muito embora o termo "visão" não seja muito apropriado, era mais uma sensação do que outra coisa) de um lugar ao leste de onde estava, que ficava a cerca de 200Km dali; não tinha idéia de como sabia disso mas tinha plena certeza da localização. Já era a sétima vez que isso acontecia desde que voltara de Hogwarts e, como das vezes anteriores, pretendia não contar para Hermione (não queria deixar a amiga preocupada já que ela estava se esforçando tanto para anima-lo). No entanto, do mesmo modo que veio, a sensação se foi e repentinamente sua cicatriz voltou ao normal; nessa hora se lembra da carta de Rony: "Os Comensais da Morte já fizeram cinco ataques desde que o Lorde das Trevas voltou", ele estava sim acompanhando o que acontecia, um dos muitos novos hábitos que adquiriu depois do torneio foi o de assistir noticiários e ler jornais (mesmo que depois de seu tio tê-lo amassado todo e de Duda pegar as páginas de quadrinhos), e na casa dos Granger ainda comparava as noticias "Trouxas" com as que saíam no "Profeta Diário" que a amiga assinava, embora ela tentasse esconder o jornal para que ele não visse as noticias, "Você devia descasar e parar de se preocupar com estas coisas, vamos deixar o Prof. Dumbredore cuidar disso", ela sempre dizia). Assim estava bem ciente que os vários "acidentes" ocorridos entre os trouxas, não eram bem acidentes, apesar do Ministro da Magia afirmar categoricamente que: "A situação esta completamente sobre controle, logo teremos colocado todos estes baderneiros em Azkaban"; mas o garoto sabia que só iria piorar daí em diante, e que os "baderneiros" não estavam agindo aleatoriamente como afirmava o ministério, mas sob as ordens de seu mais antigo e perigoso inimigo: Lorde Voldemort.

Com esses pensamentos o garoto nem reparou que o dia já amanhecia, mas foi trazido ao presente por uma linda garota que acompanhada dos pais entra em seu quarto cantando alegremente: "Parabéns para você".

A garota senta ao seu lado na cama e lhe dá um longo abraço, o que faz com que o garoto note que trocara de perfume (embora não soubesse por que prestara atenção a esse detalhe), depois de lhe dar um beijo no rosto entrega o seu presente: um livro (para variar) sobre quadribol (logicamente ela sabia que era seu assunto preferido). Do Sr. e da Sr.ª Granger ganha: ROUPAS, muitas, mas muitas roupas, uma verdadeira mala de roupas.

- Agora você já pode jogar fora estas roupas velhas querido – diz a Sr.ª Granger.

- Obrigado eu..., eu não sei o que dizer... – responde emocionado.

- Não precisa agradecer, você merece. Se arrume logo e desça que estaremos te esperando para o café. Pode deixar suas roupas velhas ali no canto que depois eu peço para a Sheila vir buscá-las.

Enquanto calçava um de seus novos ténis (ganhara dois pares) o garoto se olha no espelho se achando um tanto estranho com aquelas roupas, estava mais que acostumado com as roupas folgadas que sempre herdava do Duda, mas com certeza era muito boa a sensação de estar usando algo SEU e não herdado. Antes de sair lembrou-se de escrever ao Prof. Dumbredore contando que sua cicatriz havia doído novamente, e como Edwiges ainda não voltara, despachou a carta por Hermes, (Pichitinho ficou bastante afoito para fazer a entrega, nas o garoto não confiou um assunto tão importante assim à pequena coruja), dizendo que de lá poderia voltar à casa dos Weasley.

Depois desceu para o café; assim que pôs os pés na sala de jantar o garoto pára de chofre diante do que vê: sobre a longa mesa de jantar estava o mais belo café da manhã que já havia visto (com exceção talvez do de Hogwarts) e bem no centro da mesa um enorme bolo de aniversário; ainda parado à porta, percorre os olhos pelo aposento e nota que todos estavam à mesa o aguardando, incluindo Sheilla (os Granger faziam questão que ela se sentasse à mesa com eles); ao lado dela estava Hermione que parecia extremamente surpresa ao ver o garoto e o encarava de boca aberta.

- Ah! Finalmente desceu, estávamos te esperando – diz a Sr.ª Granger sorrindo – Vejo que as roupas serviram, ficaram muito bem em você. Não concorda Mione? Mione?

- Quê? – a garota parecia acordar de um devaneio.

- Eu perguntei se você não concorda que o Harry ficou muito bem nas novas roupas.

- Ah, sim, sim ficou muito bem, muito bem mesmo! – diz por fim a garota numa voz um tanto diferente da que normalmente usava.

Depois do rico café, eles saíram para comemorar o aniversário do garoto. Harry estranhou um pouco o roteiro: "Só mesmo os Granger para acharem que uma visita a um museu é um bom programa de divertimento para um adolescente!" – pensa. No entanto, para a sua surpresa, o passeio foi muito divertido, provavelmente por causa da garota que, de braços dados com ele, fazia comentários bastante divertidos (coisa que ele não esperava dela) sobre as obras (a maioria das quais ele achava horríveis, embora houvesse algumas que ele chegou a apreciar). Depois do museu, foi a vez de irem ao zoológico, onde novamente a garota demonstrou seu enorme conhecimento:

- Olhe só as hienas, sabia que por muito pouco elas não roubam dos leões o título de rei dos animais? - Harry achou tal declaração um tanto absurda, no entanto quando disse isso à garota ela afirma com convicção:

- Mas é verdade! As mandíbulas delas são mais fortes que as dos leões, e suas patas dianteiras também são bastante fortes, no entanto suas patas traseiras – diz apontando para o animal – São pequenas, lentas e desengonçadas, de modo que não podem correr muito, assim em vez de caçadores, elas são carniceiras, _normalmente _elas ficam com as sobras, limpando o que outros carnívoros deixam pra traz. ****

Um lixeiro que ri – complementa o garoto enquanto caem na risada.

Durante o passeio o Sr. e Sr.ª Granger sugeriram que passassem no setor dos répteis que os garotos prontamente recusaram (não tinham boas recordações, principalmente das cobras); no mais, foi um dia bastante agradável que Harry queria que durasse para sempre, mas como havia aprendido a duras penas no ano anterior, o tempo parece correr quando mais se quer que fique parado, assim, logo estava anoitecendo; mas para a sua surpresa (e alegria) os Granger afirmaram que o dia ainda não tinha acabado, e que à noite ele e Mione teriam "um passeio a dois" (só então se lembrou que oficialmente os dois estavam namorando), que incluía uma sessão de cinema e um jantar "romântico". Assim, após se arrumar, seguiu de táxi com a garota (que ele reparou se arrumou lindamente para a ocasião) para a primeira parte do "itinerário": assistir a um filme (que nunca soube do que se tratava, pois estava completamente concentrado na garota ao seu lado, que havia apoiado a cabeça no seu ombro durante toda a sessão), depois foram jantar em um agradável restaurante, onde conversaram animadamente a luz de velas, o que dava um clima realmente romântico ao local, "É uma pena que não estejamos realmente namorando, pois assim poderíamos aproveitar mais a ocasião" pensa Harry durante o jantar (mesmo sem saber o por quê). O dia pareceu ao garoto ser extremamente rápido e, após pagarem a conta, voltaram para casa da garota, que se despediu dele à porta de seu quarto com um beijo em seu rosto (que não sabia por quê gostou mais que os anteriores) e foi dormir. Antes de se deitar, Harry escreveu uma carta de agradecimento aos Weasley pelos presentes (ainda não tinha feito isso) e incluindo uma carta a Rony contando o seu dia e o fato de Mione ter ficado bastante ofendia com ele por não ter vindo ao aniversário do amigo e o alertando que, se queria poder olhar no rosto da amiga novamente, era bom nem pensar em faltar a festa de aniversário dela (que apesar de ser em setembro, fora adiantada para uma semana antes do início do ano letivo), ressaltando que para as garotas trouxas a festa de quinze anos era importantíssima. Despachou as cartas por uma bastante agitada Pichi (Errol ainda não tinha se recuperado da viagem de vinda). Nesta noite ele não teve nenhum pesadelo, só belos sonhos do dia com "sua melhor amiga".

**** Eu vi isso em um desses documentários sobre os animais da África, portanto não me responsabilizo pela informação.


	5. Os primos de Hermione

CAP 5  
  
"OS PRIMOS DE HERMIONE"  
  
Como de hábito, Harry acorda no meio da noite, desta vez no entanto, com uma mistura de alegria e aborrecimento. Alegria por não ter tido pesadelos e sim belos sonhos, aborrecimento por esses mesmos sonhos terem sido interrompidos. Em vez de passar o resto da noite lendo, como de costume, ele resolve ficar deitado, tentando relembrar os sonhos bem como os bons momentos do dia anterior. Nesta hora, porém, sente que Bichento, como já era de costume, sobe na sua cama (o gato aparentemente descobriu que sempre acordava no meio da noite e aproveitava para ficar no colo do garoto enquanto este lia). Abrindo os olhos, nota o borrão de pelos que era o animal, após se sentar e colocar os óculos diz para o gato:  
  
- Olá Bichento, já está aqui? Desculpe, mas hoje não estou com ânimo de ler. No entanto, se quiser, pode ficar aqui – dizia, enquanto acariciava o belo pêlo do animal - como será que está sua dona agora, hein? - pergunta distraidamente.  
  
Bichento para de ronronar diante da pergunta e encara o garoto com um olhar um tanto estranho. "Hei, não precisa fazer essa cara, eu não perguntei nada de mais" se apressa em dizer Harry diante do olhar intrigado do gato, que depois de um breve período (parecia analisar a situação) volta a ronronar e a se esfregar no garoto parecendo bastante feliz. Harry (agora sentado na cama acariciando o animal no seu colo) volta a pensar no dia anterior que, sem sombra de dúvida, havia sido o melhor aniversário de sua vida. O garoto passa o restante da noite perdido em lembranças, e como sempre, só se dá conta disso quando o sol entra pela sua janela; após se arrumar desse para o café e encontra Sheila ainda na cozinha fritando Bacon para o café. Ela não se surpreende em vê-lo ali (como o resto da família, que já havia notado que o garoto levantava bastante cedo, embora ainda não soubesse que na verdade ele passava boa parte da noite acordado) e pede para que a ajude a arrumar a mesa, o que ele prontamente faz (perto do que estava acostumado na casa dos Dursley isso não era nada). Assim que termina de pôr a mesa ouve Mione descendo as escadas, fica bastante feliz em vê-la, mas se surpreende com a roupa que a garota usava: uma camiseta confortável, uma saia rodada na altura dos joelhos e tênis (a garota ultimamente estava usando roupas que realçavam seu belo corpo; não que deixasse de ficar bonita com as roupas que estava usando). O garoto fica bastante curioso em saber o porquê da mudança, mas não precisou esperar muito para ter sua curiosidade atendida:  
  
- Harry, tome logo seu café e vá se arrumar - diz a garota após (como de hábito) lhe desejar bom dia com um beijo no rosto.  
  
- Por quê? - pergunta Harry  
  
- Ora, porque vamos ao Clube - responde como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.  
  
- Tudo bem, mas o que devo vestir? - pergunta (ainda não havia se habituado às novas roupas).  
  
- Uma camiseta e uma bermuda, agora ande depressa. - responde a garota com seu antigo tom mandão.  
  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem, já estou indo. - finaliza Harry rindo da situação (havia se esquecido como ela sabia ser autoritária quando queria).  
  
Assim, logo após o café seguiram para o clube em que os Granger eram sócios. Era um belo lugar, um pouco afastado da cidade, com um terreno amplo, e várias quadras espalhadas pelo terreno, além de, claro, uma grande piscina, mas hoje não vieram nadar (o que era fácil de concluir levando em conta as roupas que usavam), e sim jogar um pouco. "Você tem que aprender a gostar de outra coisa além de quadribol" - disse baixinho a garota enquanto se dirigiam para a quadra de tênis - "fique aqui que eu vou buscar as raquetes". No entanto logo que se afastou um pouco foi parada por alguém que, com uma voz um tanto debochada, exclama: "Ora, ora, se não é a CDF da família! Que milagre é esse, saindo de cima dos livros? O que aconteceu, sua casa pegou fogo e queimou todos eles?" - o garoto, curioso com o comentário se volta para quem havia dito aquilo e se surpreende ao ver uma linda garota por volta dos seus dezasseis anos, acompanhada de um rapaz com ar de superioridade (que lembrava muito ao Draco) com cerca de quinze e uma menininha por volta dos onze anos. Obviamente eram todos parentes, pois se pareciam muito uns com os outros e, reparando bem, com Hermione também (exceto pelos cabelos da garota que continuavam um tanto cheios, embora bem mais cuidados agora). O garoto, reparando que os recém chegados deixaram Hermione bastante consternada, se levanta indignado do banco em que estava (quem eles pensavam que eram para falar assim com ela?) e lentamente se dirige para o grupo ouvindo a conversa deles.  
  
- Então não vai dizer nada? Ou ficou tanto tempo em frente dos livros a fez esquecer como se fala? - pergunta a garota mais velha - Francamente Hermione, você passa tanto tempo lendo que eu não sei como não enlouqueceu, nunca que vai conseguir um namorado desse jeito. - complementa, o que deixa Mione ainda mais cabisbaixa.  
  
- Ora Dagmar, você sabe muito bem que ela nunca vai ser mais que uma CDF, por que você se importa? - diz o garoto.  
  
- Deixem ela em paz - fala por sua vez a garotinha - Além disso, o que tem de mais em gostar de ler?  
  
- Você é outra, Mary, você e aqueles poemas e provérbios ridículos que vive recitando.  
  
- O que você tem com os meus poemas, Edward? Pois saiba que eu prefiro mil vezes gastar meu tempo decorando poemas do que passar horas na frente da TV ou no salão de beleza, como vocês dois. (Durante todo o tempo Mione fica de cabeça baixa, como que envergonhada só de estar ali) - Não liga não, Mione, esses dois aí não passam de uns supérfluos e você sabe disso (Harry gostou na hora da menina).  
  
- Oi, não me apresenta seus amigos, Hermione? - pergunta quando chega junto ao grupo.  
  
- Ah! Oi Harry, esses são meus primos: Dagmar, Edward e Mary, e esse aqui e o Harry, Harry Potter. - apresenta a garota, parecendo no entanto bastante triste com o ocorrido.  
  
- Muito prazer. - diz Harry (muito embora estivesse longe de gostar de conhece-los).  
  
- O prazer é todo nosso - diz Dagmar com uma foz bastante melosa - Então você e amigo de nossa querida priminha?  
  
- Não! - responde Harry, fazendo Hermione olhar para ele com cara de espanto (para dizer o mínimo).  
  
- Amigo não – dizia, enquanto passava o braço em volta da cintura de Hermione e a puxava para junto de si, e num gesto bastante ousado (para ele mesmo), dá um beijo no pescoço da garota, o que a deixa atônita - nós somos namorados - complementa com um sorriso para os garotos assustados a sua frente.  
  
- NAMORADOS? - perguntam em uníssono os três. (O que tem de tão surpreendente em dois adolescentes namorando para que ninguém acredite nisso?)  
  
- É, namorados, estamos namorando a cerca de um ano. - diz, lembrando das palavras da garota na casa dos seus tios - Eu sou ou não sou um cara de sorte? - finaliza.  
  
- Mas, mas como pode ser isso? Onde se conheceram? - pergunta Dagmar, ainda não acreditando que sua prima estivesse namorando o garoto.  
  
- A Mione não contou? Nós estudamos no mesmo colégio, ela faz bastante sucesso na escola. Inclusive, pouco antes de começarmos a namorar, um dos pretendentes dela me encurralou em um canto para tirar satisfações, mas no final eu tive mais sorte que os outros. Não é mesmo, querida? - fala com um sorriso para Mione.  
  
- Ela faz sucesso na escola? Mas como isso é possível? Ela vive enfurnada em cima dos livros. - diz Dagmar ainda mais incrédula.  
  
- Ora, Dagmar, "a inteligência também é sexy" - diz o garoto.  
  
- Isso não importa, nós viemos aqui para jogar, não foi? - diz Mary, que apesar da idade, era sem dúvida muito mais madura que os dois irmãos, cortando o assunto.  
  
- Isso mesmo, a Mary esta certa. Harry, você joga tênis, não joga? - diz por sua vez Edward.  
  
- Para falar a verdade eu nunca joguei, mas você tem razão, nós viemos aqui para nos divertir, e não para ficar falando de nossas vidas amorosas. - diz o garoto finalmente se soltando de "sua namorada" (que estava completamente vermelha e parecia que nunca mais ia falar de tanta vergonha).  
  
- Então vamos jogar, eu fico com a Dagmar e você com a Hermione, a Mary pode apitar.  
  
- Ótimo, então esperem só um pouco que eu e a Mione vamos pegar nossas raquetes e já voltamos - responde Harry, que na verdade queria uma oportunidade para conversar com a garota sem seus primos em volta. E assim que se afastam um pouco se volta para ela - Mione, me desculpe pelo que eu fiz agora a pouco, eu..., eu sei que fui um tanto atrevido, mas e que..., bem..., eu..., eu achei que já que estamos mesmo fingindo que somos namorados..., bem..., quer dizer..., sabe...  
  
- Tudo bem Harry, - responde a garota, ainda vermelha, falando pela primeira vez desde as apresentações. - se você se lembra eu tinha sugerido que nós nos beijássemos de vem em quando para manter as aparências, mas você me pegou de surpresa, eu não estava esperando por aquilo. Mas só de ver a cara da Dagmar quando ficou conhecendo o meu lindo namorado (agora era a vez dele ficar vermelho) valeu a pena - finaliza com um sorriso contagiante.  
Logo eles voltam para a quadra onde se desenvolve uma partida no mínimo interessante. Harry e Mione perdem o primeiro set, o garoto levou um pouco de tempo para se acostumar com o novo esporte. Mas logo ele pegou o jeito, tudo o que precisava era de um pouco de agilidade (anos jogando quadribol lhe deram um agilidade quase igual a de um ginasta, muito mais do que a necessária para um simples partida de tênis), velocidade nas pernas (graças a Duda ele sempre fora um bom corredor), e prestar atenção na bola (que comparada ao pomo e aos balaços parecia se mover em câmera lenta). Assim, depois da apertada derrota no 1º set, eles ganharam todas, o garoto parecia que voava na quadra, Mione raramente tinha que fazer algo (o que era uma sorte porque ela se mostrou uma péssima jogadora), a dupla de irmãos (que realmente eram ótimos jogadores) não tiveram nenhuma chance diante do garoto, que diferente deles não estava nem mesmo cansado ao final da partida.  
  
Após a espetacular vitória o garoto foi cumprimentado por sua "parceira", que lhe deu um longo abraço e disse, se voltando para os primos:  
  
- E então, o que acharam do meu namorado? - perguntou destacando o suposto namoro dos dois.  
  
- Ele é muito bom, como é que pode nunca ter jogado? - pergunta Mary.  
  
- É verdade, com certeza ele deve jogar em algum time e só disse aquilo para nos enganar – complementa Edward, parecendo bastante indignado.  
  
- Mas é verdade, eu nunca sequer pus a mão em uma raquete antes. A Mione inclusive, quando vínhamos pra cá, estava me dizendo que eu tinha que aprender a gostar de algum esporte. (Ele propositalmente não mencionou que ela na verdade queria que ele deixasse um pouco o quadribol)  
  
- Edward, deixe o coitado em paz, você só não gosta que alguém possa ser melhor que você em algo, além de muito mais bonito, é claro - dizia Dagmar, enquanto jogava charme para o "namorado da prima".  
  
- É verdade, o MEU NAMORADO tem um dom natural para os esportes. - fala Mione ainda abraçada o garoto e encarando a prima com um olhar que chegava a soltar faíscas de tão furioso. - Mas se vocês já cansaram de jogar eu e o Harry vamos dar uma volta no clube. Até logo. – finaliza, puxando-o dali.  
  
- Tchau, a gente se vê por aí. - diz Harry enquanto era arrastado pela garota.  
  
- Pode apostar nisso - responde Dagmar.  
  
- Tchau - dizem Mary e Edward.  
  
- Aquela oferecida, vai ver só, ela que me aguarde, vai ter troco, ah vai. - começa a resmungar Hermione tão logo os dois saem do alcance da audição dos seus primos.  
  
- Calma, Mione, o que você tem? Porque esta nervosa?  
  
- NERVOSA? EU NÃO ESTOU NERVOSA. E você, que idéia foi aquela de dar mole para a Dagmar? - pergunta realmente nervosa a garota, encarando-o.  
  
- Eu? Mione, de onde você tirou essa idéia? Eu não estava dando mole para ninguém, ta certo que a sua prima é muito bonita mas...  
  
- BONITA? BONITA? Já vi que vocês homens são todos iguais, não podem ver um rabo de saia que já começam a babar. E ela e uma metida, e isto o que ela é, não sei o que alguém vê nela.  
  
- Calma, eu só disse que ela é bonita, não precisa fazer esse escarcéu todo. É claro que notei que ela e bastante fútil, mas isso não muda o fato dela ser bonita e charmosa. - diz Harry que estava se divertindo com a situação. - Mas você sabe muito bem que eu não me deixo levar apenas pelas aparências.  
  
- Eu não sei de nada, lembro muito bem de você e do Rony, no baile de inverno do ano passado, onde estavam apenas interessados em levar a garota mais bonita para o baile sem se importarem se ela seria ou não chata.  
  
- Hei, calma aí, esse era um conceito do Rony, não meu. Para sua informação muitas garotas vieram me perguntar se eu não queria ser o par delas no baile, a maioria delas era muito bonita por sinal, no entanto EU não me deixo levar pelas aparências, tanto que não ficava "babando", como você diz, pela Fleur como a maioria dos garotos da escola. E não tenho culpa se sua prima é uma oferecida que fica se atirando em cima de todo mundo, ora! - diz já começando a ficar cansado com a discussão.  
  
- Desculpe Harry, você tem razão. Não é culpa sua a Dagmar ser uma oferecida, mas é que ela me tira do sério, e o Edward também. A Mary é a única que eu realmente gosto dali, sabe, ela é inteligente, divertida, embora às vezes encha a paciência quando resolve recitar algum provérbio que ache que combina com a situação. - diz se desculpando.  
  
- Ela deve ter puxado o seu lado da família, tirando, é óbvio, a parte de ser divertida. - diz voltando a rir Harry.  
  
- Ha, ha, ha, muito engraçado Sr. Potter. Quer dizer então que eu não sou divertida? - fala a garota já um tanto mais calma.  
  
- Bom, devo ser sincero ou continuamos amigos? - diz ainda se divertindo às custas da garota, enquanto se sentavam em um banco à sombra de uma arvore.  
  
- Está engraçadinho hoje, hein? - diz Mione, agora rindo - Mas Harry, me diz, àquela hora em que você estava dizendo pra Dagmar que éramos namorados, de onde você tirou a idéia de um pretendente me encurralar? Não foi um pouco de exagero?  
  
- Ora Mione, aquela foi à única verdade de toda a história, realmente fui pressionado por um de seus pretendentes.  
  
- O QUÊ? Mas quem? Que eu saiba não tenho nenhum pretendente.  
  
- É mesmo? Já se esqueceu do Krum?  
  
- O Vítor?  
  
- É ele mesmo. Lembra que eu te contei que fomos nós que encontramos o Sr. Crouch, na orla da floresta proibida? Nunca ficou curiosa de saber o que estávamos fazendo àquela hora ali?  
  
- Agora que falou, eu nunca havia realmente pensado nisso, já estou mais que acostumada com as loucuras que você costuma fazer e nem me lembrei que o Vítor provavelmente devia ser mais ajuizado.  
  
- Pois é, ele me arrastou até ali depois que fomos informados qual seria a terceira tarefa num tom de urgência e sigilo tão grande que eu achei que fosse algo de vida ou morte, talvez porque estou acostumado com situações de vida ou morte. No entanto você não imagina qual foi a minha surpresa quando ele me coloca de costas para uma árvore e me pergunta, com uma cara de quem estava diante de seu maior inimigo: "Querro saberr que é que há entre focê e Hermi-ô-nini" - diz imitando o búlgaro - eu custei a acreditar, e tive um certo trabalho para convence-lo de que não havia nada entre nós.  
  
- Puxa! Eu jamais imaginei que ele fosse capaz de algo assim.  
  
- Pra você vê como as pessoas podem nos surpreender, ele realmente estava completamente apaixonado por você. Agora que mencionamos isso, porque não aceitou a proposta dele de passar as ferias na Bulgária?  
  
- Ah! Harry, eu não tenho intimidade suficiente para passar as férias na cada dele, não é a mesma coisa do que ir à casa do Rony ou a sua.  
  
- Bem eu é que não posso reclamar; graças a isso estou tendo ótimas férias. E devo tudo isso a você. - diz o garoto se sentindo bastante feliz com a informação (mesmo não sabendo o porque se sentia tão feliz).  
  
- Ah, Harry, você sabe que merece - responde a garota vermelha.  
  
Assim passam a manha. Foram almoçar no restaurante do clube, onde encontraram os tios da garota: o Sr. George e Jean Grey Ferrie; a Srª Ferrie era irmã do Sr Granger e bastante simpática, o Sr. Ferrie por outro lado parecia muito com o filho, um tanto orgulhoso. Com certeza não foi o melhor almoço da vida de Harry, (que teve que aturar Dagmar lhe lançando olhares melosos, e parecia resolvida a provar para a prima que além de ser mais bonita poderia tomar o namorado dela na hora que quisesse, e também Edward que parecia ainda muito nervoso com a derrota no tênis). Após o almoço, combinaram com a garota que iriam jantar na casa dela no dia seguinte (o que não agradou nenhum dos dois, porque teriam que aturar Dagmar e Edward). Passaram o restante do dia no clube, de maneira bastante agradável (já que não tornaram a encontrar os primos da garota desde o almoço) e no fim do dia voltaram para casa, onde avisaram a Srª Granger da visita do dia seguinte.  
  
Desculpem mas não resisti a tentação de colocar esta frase aí.


	6. O Jantar

Cap. 6

"O JANTAR"

O dia seguinte amanheceu bastante agradável. Assim, depois do café, os dois foram para os jardins onde Harry resolveu testar sua flauta mágica. Bastou algumas notas para comprovar que realmente funcionava, logo a garota esta cercada de pássaros que cantaram para ela uma linda canção que a deixou extasiada. O rapaz passou toda a manhã encantando pequenos animais para entretê-la (tomando cuidado para que eles ficassem longe do alcance do Bichento, que os rondava com um olhar um tanto malicioso), e só se deram conta da hora quando Sheila veio chamá-los para o almoço.

A tarde, como a manhã, passou rápida e logo estavam se arrumando para receber os Ferrie, que não tardaram a chegar. São recebidos com bastante formalidade, Harry (como um bom cavalheiro) se curva e beija a mão da Srª Ferrie e de sua filhas, e cumprimenta muito (mas muito mesmo) formalmente Edward (definitivamente não foi com a cara do rapaz, que o fazia se lembra do Draco) e seu pai (que logo notou, se sentia superior aos Granger por ter "um filho homem"). Após a recepção foram para a sala onde aguardaria o jantar; enquanto os adultos sentavam-se no sofá os garotos vão para a mesinha que ficava a um canto. Dagmar (que se sentara ao lado de Harry) passa todo o tempo se insinuando para o garoto, o que deixa Mione (que estava do outro dado do mesmo) muitíssimo irritada. Harry, que se sentia extremamente desconfortável com a situação tenta aliviar a tensão conversando com os outros, mas logo se arrepende. Edward, querendo mostrar que era melhor que o outro em alguma coisa, logo começa a citar os vários jogos de videogame em que era especialista; diante da provocação, Harry resolve mostrar que não se deixa impressionar facilmente, e também começa a citar nomes de jogos (não que ele sabia jogar algum, pois seu primo jamais deixaria que nem mesmo colocasse a mão no seu videogame ou em seu computador, mas de tanto ver Duda jogar {e xingar} os jogos decorou o nome de vários), o mesmo acontecia com programas de TV e filmes. Mary, vendo que a situação estava ficando preocupante, tenta mudar de assunto, e aparentemente dizendo a primeira coisa que vem a mente pergunta:

Como é a escola de vocês? – isso fez com que Harry e Mione se olhassem assustados um para o outro, cientes de que deveriam ter muito cuidado com a resposta.

Lá é muito legal, temos muitos amigos, e a biblioteca é enorme – responde Mione, enquanto entrelaça os dedos com Harry e aperta sua mão com força como que pedindo ajuda.

Temos um jardim bem grande que acaba na orla de uma enorme floresta, e temos também um campo, onde as equipes das casas jogam entre si, eu sou apanhador do time. – diz Harry ponderando bem as palavras.

Apanhador? - Pergunta Edward – você joga Beisebol?

Bem..., É..., é isso mesmo, e modéstia a parte, sou muito bom – se apressa em dizer Harry, se apercebendo de teria que ter ainda mais cuidado com as palavras.

Eu sabia, logo se nota que é um excelente jogador, pelo seu porte atlético, e desenvoltura – dizia Dagmar se aproximando mais do garoto (o que definitivamente Mione não estava gostando).

Deixem disso. Me conta Mione, como é a biblioteca, tem muitos livros mesmo? Será que possui alguns de poesias?

Só mesmo você para pensar em livros, hein Mary?

Para de implicar, Edward. Lá tem muitos livros sim, Mary, agora eu não sei se tem de poesias, não. A maioria são "livros didáticos" – diz Mione. (Logicamente não podia dizer que eram de feitiços.)

É uma pena, mas como disse o sábio rei Salomão: "Feliz é o homem que achou sabedoria e o homem que obtém discernimento, porque tê-la por ganho é melhor do que ter por ganho a prata, e tê-la como produto é melhor do que o próprio ouro" [provérbios 2:13, 14]. É melhor livros didáticos do que nenhum livro.

Tava demorando a fazer suas citações, hein Mary?

Já disse para de implicar com sua irmã, Edward, o que tem de mais em mostrar que é inteligente? – fala Mione gostando da mudança de assunto.

Não sei quanto a vocês, mas na verdade eu gostei da citação. De quem você disse que era mesmo, Mary? – fala Harry, que também queria mudar de assunto, deixando Mary com os olhos brilhando.

Do rei Salomão, ele foi um rei muito sábio que viveu no passado, escreveu três dos livros da bíblia, Provérbios, Eclesiastes e Cânticos de Salomão. Eu não gosto muito do livro de Eclesiastes, mas os outros dois são muito bons. O primeiro, como o próprio nome diz são provérbios que ele compôs, a maioria ressalta a sabedora, a diligência, a responsabilidade e a obediência.

Com certeza, os dois últimos tópicos não se aplicam a você – cochicha divertida Mione no ouvido de Harry.

Muito engraçado – cochicha de volta.

O ultimo capítulo por exemplo, - continua Mary, que não havia prestado atenção aos dois - contém conselhos de como deve se comportar um governante, até mesmo na hora de escolher sua esposa, que não deve ser apenas bonita, pois como diz: "o encanto talvez seja falso e a lindeza talvez seja vã" [vers.30] (Mione lança um olhar bem significativo a Dagmar na hora). Já o livro dos Cânticos é uma homenagem que ele fez em forma de poema a uma camponesa por quem estava apaixonado.

É mesmo? E ele conseguiu ficar com ela? – pergunta desta vez Dagmar.

Não. Ela estava apaixonada por um pastor de ovelhas e não quis trocá-lo pelos confortos do palácio.

Que mulher burra! Se fosse eu não perderia uma chance dessas, já pensou morar em um palácio?

Nem todos são tão materialistas como você, Dagmar – diz Mione.

O que tem em gostar de conforto? Mas agora me diz, Mary, porque esse rei escreveu um poema se nem ficou com ela?

O livro é uma homenagem a ela, não só porque era muito bonita, mas também pela sua integridade moral. Salomão narra em versos suas tentativas de conquistá-la bem como as conversas que tinham, eu recomendo que leiam porque é muito bonito.

Era o que faltava ficar lendo a bíblia, enlouqueceu menina? Já não basta termos que ir a igreja todos os domingos?

Edward, você deveria aprender que se um livro existe há tanto tempo e ainda é lido por tantas pessoas regularmente algum motivo deve ter. Porque você não toma tempo e em vez de ficar plantado na frente da TV não tenta descobrir esse motivo? – finaliza aborrecida Mary.

É pra que eu ia querer fazer isso? Agora vamos mudar de assunto que já tá ficando chato.

Nessa hora, porém, Sheila chega avisando que o jantar estava na mesa cortando a conversa dos garotos. Enquanto se levantam Harry e Mione se dão conta que continuam de mãos dadas e se apressam em separá-las. Uma vez à mesa eles participam também da conversa dos adultos, onde Harry mostrou que o tempo que passou lendo as noticias não fora perdido, fazendo comentários bastante produtivos sobre praticamente todos os assuntos atuais que eram citados, o que deixou Mione radiante de orgulho e os Ferrie muito impressionados. Visivelmente chateado com a atenção que era dedicada ao outro, Edward tenta mudar o rumo da conversa, e talvez se lembrando da conversa que estavam tendo à pouco, mas ciente de que não teria como falar sobre livros ou poemas, solta:

Hei, ainda não contámos a novidade, sabiam que a Mary foi chamada para estudar em um internato? Um tal de "Hogats". – Harry e Mione se olham cúmplices diante da revelação.

EDWARD! Já dissemos para não ficar comentando isso por ai. – repreende a Srª Ferrie.

Meus parabéns, Mary, você vai para _"Hogwarts"_ uma das melhores escolas de magia do mundo, se não for _a _melhor, é la que eu e a Mione estudamos – diz Harry sorrindo para a garota a sua frente.

VOCÊS ESTUDAM LÁ? – perguntam os Ferrie em coro.

É, estudamos, você logo vai ver que é muito divertido lá, Mary, nós aprendemos muito. Quando se formar você nem vai estar se reconhecendo, eu garanto – diz por sua vez Mione.

Mione tem razão, embora os professores as vezes sejam um tanto duros. É muito bom estudar lá, o ambiente realmente muda as pessoas, dependendo de suas companhias pode ser para melhor ou pior, embora se você não for da Sonserina, dificilmente será para pior. Olha a só a Mione, quando chegou lá era uma menina convencida, chata e mandona, mas bastou alguns meses e ela se tornou esta garota maravilhosa aqui do meu lado. - Mione fica completamente vermelha diante do comentário.

Sonserina? O que é Sonserina? - pergunta curiosa Mary.

É que os alunos são divididos em quatro casas, Sonserina é a pior de todas. Eu vou te emprestar o meu "HOGWARTS UMA HISTORIA" e você vai entender melhor.

Espero que realmente goste de ler porque aquele livro é enorme. Mas quanto às casas, é feito uma seleção quando se entra na escola, onde são analisadas suas principais qualidades para ver em qual casa você se daria melhor, mas vou te dar uma dica: "são nossas decisões, mais que nossa qualidades, que determinam quem somos" – fala enigmaticamente Harry

O que quer dizer com isso? – pergunta Mary.

Talvez um dia eu te explique, mas quero que saiba que sua vontade também é levada em conta quando se é selecionado.

É mesmo?

É sim, se não fosse por isso eu não estaria na casa que estou. – responde Harry, o que faz com que Hermione o encare bastante assustada.

Como assim, Harry? – pergunta não conseguindo segurar a curiosidade.

Um dia eu te conto.

Mas voltando ao assunto – diz a Srª Ferrie – vocês acham mesmo que é uma boa idéia que a Mary vá para a escola de vocês?

Com certeza, a magia mal empregada pode causar muitos problemas. Por exemplo, um dia eu transformei minha tia em um balão, em outro eu soltei uma cobra no zoológico que saiu correndo atrás de uns garotos. Por isso que nós estudamos, para que não ocorram "acidentes" como esses.

Vendo desse ângulo realmente acho que é bom que ela estude então. – finaliza a discursão o Sr. Ferrie.

Após o farto jantar (Sheila havia se superado) voltaram para a sala de estar, desta vez, no entanto, todos se sentaram juntos pois os adultos queriam continuar a conversa com Harry entre eles, deixando os outros jovens um tanto aborrecidos com isso (com exceção de Hermione, que se mostrava muito orgulhosa em relação ao amigo), já que não eram capazes de participar da conversa como o garoto. Cerca de meia hora depois acontece.

O capítulo em questão (o cap 31) não foi escrito pelo rei Salomão mas sim pelo rei Lemuel, e são, em suas próprias palavras, conselhos que sua mãe lhe deu quando assumiu o trono. O capítulo contem vários conselhos para torná-lo um bom rei desde evitar se deixar levar pela bebida, até nunca deixar de ser justo mesmo a favor dos de poucos meios, mas a maior parte do capítulo se dedica as qualidades que deveria procurar em uma boa esposa cujo "valor é muito maior que o de corais" (ver.10) {eu acho que a mãe dele não gostou da nora e deu os conselhos para que ele escolhesse melhor a próxima esposa já que podia ter mais de uma}

O livro realmente é muito bonito, mas já aviso as feministas de plantão que devem levar em conta a época em que foi escrito (sua escrita foi completada em 1020 AC) ou vão levar alguns elogios como ofensas. O capítulo 1:9 por exemplo era um elogio a postura majestosa dela mas hoje seria uma grande ofensa (uma vez eu o recitei para uma garota largar do meu pé).

NOTA

antes que comecem a me mandar e-mail eu vou dizer: o texto que li pra garota se encontra em Cânticos (Cantares) de Salomão cap. 1 vers. 9. LEIAM ANTES DE ME PERGUNTAREM O QUE TA ESCRITO. A Bíblia esta disponível, toda ou em parte, a cerca de 90% da população MUNDIAL, no Brasil quem não tem conhece alguém que tenha, alem do mais a maioria das escolas a contem em suas bibliotecas. Assim procure o texto leia, vão achar interessante. Se depois de lerem ainda quiserem me mandar algum e-mail comentando o assunto, podem se sentir à vontade.


	7. O Assanto

CAP 7

"O ASSALTO"

Todos estavam sentados quando escutam um estrondo vindo da cozinha e o grito de Sheila. Harry se levanta rapidamente, mas quando estava saindo sente que Hermione segura sua mão com força para que não saia. Antes que pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, no entanto, eles descobrem o motivo dos gritos: cerca de cinco homens armados entram na sala arrastando uma apavorada Sheila, que é jogada aos pés dos garotos assustados. Enquanto Hermione se abaixava para ajudar a moça, Harry encarava um homem que parecia ser o chefe do grupo. Tinha por volta dos quarenta anos, estava bem vestido, usava óculos, e tinha um olhar um tanto quanto sério e responsável, imagem que não combinava nada com a pistola semi-automática que portava.

Quem são vocês? O que fazem na minha casa? – pergunta o sr Granger.

Não se assuntem, não queremos nada com vocês, só estamos de passagem. Tão logo a polícia perca nossa pista iremos embora, portanto fiquem quietos que ninguém se machuca. – disse o que parecia o líder.

Vocês não tem o direito de entrar aqui, saiam agora. – dizia, um tanto trêmulo, o sr. Granger.

Acho que não me entendeu, eu disse que vamos ficar aqui algum tempo. Não pretendemos machucar ninguém, mas isso pode facilmente ser mudado. – responde com muita tranqüilidade o líder.

Quem é você? Como chegou aqui? E afinal, por que estão fugindo da polícia – pergunta desta vez Harry.

Meu nome não é importante, mas pode me chamar de "COBRA"; como chegamos aqui ou porque a policia nos está perseguindo é problema nosso. Agora quem é você, garotinho? - "Garotinho?" pensa Harry, "isso agora é pessoal."

Eu não sou importante, mas todos me chamam de "o menino que sobreviveu" – responde com um olhar sério.

"O menino que sobreviveu?" – repete "Cobra" – Um tanto estranho, mas se quer continuar como este título, garoto, eu sugiro que faça o que mandarmos ou você e todos aqui vão se dar muito mal.

Cobra, já que estamos aqui, porque não aproveitamos e pegamos alguma coisa? Uma casa desse tamanho deve estar cheia de coisas de valor.

"Droga, porque eu não ouvi o Sirius e não comecei a andar com minha varinha no bolso?" pensa Harry, enquanto sente Hermione apertando seu braço com tanta força que chegava a doer, como sempre fazia quando estava com muito medo. Automaticamente, coloca sua mão sobre a dela para confortá-la, enquanto pensa furiosamente em uma maneira de resolver a situação, nunca chegaria até seu quarto onde estava sua varinha. Então veio a solução, era tão óbvio que não sabia como não havia pensado nisso antes. Não tinha como chegar ate sua varinha, que estava no terceiro andar, no entanto ele não precisava da **_sua_** varinha, ele precisava de **_uma_** varinha, e a da Mione estava muito mais perto que a sua, na verdade, estava a menos de três metros dele. Tudo o que precisava fazer a abrir a porta da sala de troféus, mas a questão era: como abrir a porta sem que os bandidos desconfiassem?

Eu já disse que não quero confusão! Não podemos chamar a atenção, ou a policia vai nos encontrar. Tudo o que precisamos é de algumas horas e eles vão perder a nossa pista, então poderemos sair do país e aproveitar a nossa aposentadoria. – dizia "Cobra" para seus capangas.

Mas "Cobra", o Michael tem razão, já que vamos ter que esperar mesmo por que não aproveitar e levar mais alguma coisa? – pergunta um terceiro bandido.

Tudo bem, mas tomem cuidado, não queremos tocar nenhum alarme. – se dá por vencido o chefe.

Harry, que prestou atenção à conversa dos bandidos teve finalmente uma idéia de como pegar a varinha de Mione. Era um tanto perigoso, mas diante do que estava acostumado a enfrentar em Hogwarts, alguns bandidos não era nada. Assim, resolve pôr seu plano em prática. Olha para Hermione, que ainda estava segurando firmemente seu braço. A garota que, depois de quatro anos de convivência, o conhecia melhor do que ninguém, olha de volta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e um aceno negativo com a cabeça. Harry se limita a levantar as sobrancelhas como resposta, o que faz com que a garota o largue e de um passo para trás enquanto começa a chorar silenciosamente.

Harry, vendo que alguns dos bandidos iriam sair da sala, se coloca rapidamente na frente da porta fechada, o que sabia que não passaria despercebido.

O que tem aí, hein, moleque? – pergunta um dos bandidos.

Nada - responde rapidamente o garoto com uma voz que sabia deixaria a todos desconfiados.

Saia da frente, eu quero ver o que tem aí.

NÃO!

Eu disse para sair. – fala o criminoso bastante irritado e dá uma coronhada na cabeça do garoto, e abrindo a porta com um pontapé.

Mione grita ao ver a cena, Harry, por outro lado se esforça para não sorrir, porque aquilo era exatamente o que tinha em mente. A dor não era nada, estava mais que acostumado com ela, quanto ao sangue, era apenas um incomodo, o importante é que a porta estava aberta e ele estava agora a menos de meio metro de seu objetivo. Assim, fingindo que estava em pior estado do que realmente se encontrava, ele se apóia na porta, parecendo estar se esforçando para levantar. "Eu te disse que deveria fazer o que mandámos ou iria se dar mal, garotinho." Falava Cobra, rindo, enquanto o garoto se apoiava na bancada que havia ao lado da porta.

Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer – fala Harry ainda se apoiando na bancada que ficava no lado interno da porta – ESTUPEFAÇA – grita, pegando finalmente a varinha e apontando para o bandido que estava próximo dele examinando a sala, que cai com um estrondo no chão. Todos (com exceção de Mione, que já esperava algo assim) se assustam, rapidamente o garoto se vira e torna a gritar: - ESTUPEFAÇA, ESTUPEFAÇA, ESTUPEFAÇA, ESTUPEFAÇA – acerta três dos quatro bandidos ainda na sala. "Cobra", vendo que o que o garoto fazia derrubava seus homens, desvia do feitiço e pega a srª Granger como escudo.

Não sei o que fez, moleque, mas seja lá o que for não vai conseguir fazer comigo. Agora trate de abaixar essa... essa coisa em sua mão ou a mamãe aqui vai sofrer, ouviu, garotinho?

Acaba de cometer três erros fatais. Primeiro, ela não é minha mãe. Segundo, eu odeio que me chamem de "garotinho", só existe uma pessoa no mundo que eu permito que me chame assim e não esta aqui. E por último eu não admito que ninguém, ninguém mesmo, ameace meus amigos – responde Harry, entre dentes, a última frase parecendo mais um rosnado que outra coisa, enquanto encarava seu oponente com os olhos estreitados de ódio. – EXPELLIARMUS – grita, arrancando a arma das mãos de seu adversário e a apanhando com agilidade no ar, a apontando junto com sua varinha para ele. – Agora solte a srª Granger ou eu juro que vai se arrepender.

É mesmo, e o que pretende fazer? Se tentar qualquer coisa vai acertá-la. Eu vou usá-la para poder ir embora e vocês não podem fazer nada. – responde, querendo parecer confiante muito embora sua voz suasse um tanto trêmula.

É mesmo? Que tal isso? _Mobilicorpus_ – disse apontando a varinha para a srª Granger, (o que a fez voar suavemente ate os braços do marido) ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o gatilho da pistola.

Harry deixa a arma cair e caminha calmamente até o bandido que se contorcia no chão, segurando a perna atingida.

Eu disse que iria se arrepender.

Quem... ou... o que é você? – pergunta tremulo Cobra.

Como eu disse, sou o "garoto que sobreviveu", é tudo que precisa saber, deveria ter se perguntado porque eu sou chamado assim. Agora boa noite. ESTUPEFAÇA. – grita colocando seu adversário para dormir. Mione corre e o abraça com força ainda chorando, Harry a abraça de volta e passa a mão em seus cabelos para confortá-la – Tudo bem, já passou – fala, dando um beijo em sua testa – agora acabou, eles não vão mais incomodar.

Ah, Harry, eu fiquei com tanto medo, porque você tem que fazer essas coisas? Eles podiam ter te matado. Olha só, você está machucado.

Tudo bem, é só um machucadinho de nada, ou você esqueceu o que eu costumo enfrentar na escola? – reponde, sorrindo para a garota – agora vamos cuidar destes aí, _mobilicorpus, _- diz colocando todos os bandidos enfileirados e conjurando cordas para lhes amarrar as mãos e pés, bem como amordaça-los. – Bem, agora o que fazemos com eles? Não podemos simplesmente entregá-los pra policia, eles não podem sair por ai contando o que aconteceu realmente – diz se dirigindo a Mione que (diferente dos demais) já havia se recuperado do susto (talvez por estar acostumada com as aventuras do garoto), embora ainda tivesse os olhos vermelhos. Mas não teve que esperar muito para que sua pergunta fosse respondida, porque nessa hora dois bruxos aparatam bem no meio da sala com as caras bastante bravas.

O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – pergunta um deles aos berros.

Nossos sensores de magia dispararam, e qual não foi nossa surpresa ao notarmos que era em um bairro trouxa. Agora, alguém aqui pode nos dizer, afinal, quem foi o responsável por isso? – pergunta o outro bem mais calmo, mas também aparentando não gostar nada da citação.

Bem. Sabe o que é, é que, bem... – ia respondendo, gaguejando, Mione

FOI ELE – diz Edward apontando para Harry, o que faz como que Mione e Harry olhem feio para ele.

Ah então foi você, hein? Você esta ciente que infringiu uma das principais normas do "estatuto de sigilo da confederação internacional dos bruxos"? Está muito enrascado, garoto, ah está sim. – dizia o primeiro bruxo. – Agora o que vamos fazer como você, hein? Talvez devêssemos..., devêssemos..., mas, eu não acredito, é HARRY POTTER. – grita ao reconhecer o garoto, o que faz com que Harry abaixe a cabeça constrangido.

Como? – dizia o outro – Hei, é mesmo! Muito prazer, sr. Potter, eu sempre quis conhecê-lo, posso apertar sua mão?

Eu sei quem é o sr.! É o Sr Peasegood não é? O sr. Weasley nos mostrou o sr. na Copa Mundial ano passado. – disse Harry, enquanto cumprimentava o bruxo.

Está vendo isso, Fred? Harry Potter se lembra de mim, eu tenho que agradecer ao Artur quando o vir, ah tenho sim.

Estou vendo, Arnaldo. Muito prazer sr. Potter, sou Fred Stine. - disse o primeiro bruxo agora apertando a mão de Harry. – e você deve ser a srtª Granger, eu presumo. Eu sabia que a namorada do sr. Potter teria eu ser muito bonita. – o comentário deixa Mione vermelha. – Logicamente não acreditei em uma palavra que aquela escritorazinha de quinta categoria disse sobre vocês. – completa, o que deixa Harry e Mione aliviados.

Agora nos diga, sr. Potter, o que exatamente aconteceu aqui? – pergunta o outro bruxo.

Bem, esses homens entraram aqui e começaram a nos ameaçar, então eu pequei a varinha da Mione e os estuporei. Eu sei que bruxos menores de idade não podem fazer mágicas fora da escola, mas, se eu não me engano, tem um artigo no estatuto que diz que em casos especiais o bruxo pode usar sua mágica, e, bem, conclui que este era um desses casos. – responde o garoto, fitando os olhos dos seus interlocutores.

É, tem razão, existe mesmo um artigo que fala isso. No entanto, não podemos deixar estes trouxas saírem por ai contando o que aconteceu. – diz o sr. Stine – O que sugerem?

Os srs. podem apagar a memória deles, não podem? – diz Mione.

Claro que podemos, mas, pelo que me lembro, em casos assim os trouxas entregam estas pessoas para a "plicia", não é?

É verdade, sr. Peasegood, mas o que vamos dizer para a polícia? Porque eles vão querer saber como foi que os pegamos – responde Mione. Nesse meio tempo, Harry se concentrava para achar uma solução e por fim encontra.

Vamos fazer o seguinte – disse o garoto – vamos chamar a polícia, isso se o tiro que eu dei não tiver alertado os visinhos e eles já não a tiverem chamado. Bem, não importa, assim que a policia chegar nós alteramos a memória deles, bem como a desses bandidos, para que pensem que ouve um tiroteio e os bandidos tenham sido capturados.

E assim fizeram. Chamaram a polícia dizendo que a casa estava sendo invadida e quando os policiais chegaram tiveram suas memórias alteradas, para que pensassem que haviam capturado sozinhos os bandidos. O mesmo aconteceu com os criminosos, tendo estes a memória alterada pelo próprio Harry, que pediu para os funcionários do ministério lhe ensinarem o feitiço, que ele aprendeu rapidamente e o executou com perfeição.

Bem, agora temos que ir. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, sr Potter. Vamos, Arnaldo.

Espere um minuto, Fred. Sr Potter, o sr poderia me dar um autógrafo?

Que? Um autógrafo? Eu não dou autógrafos – responde rapidamente Harry.

Por favor, sr Potter, é para a minha filha. Sabe, ela é sua maior fã, faz parte de seu fã-clube e tudo o mais. Ela vai entrar agora este ano em Hogwarts e eu sei que nada a faria mais feliz que um autógrafo seu.

Ah, Harry o que custa? – diz Mione - é só uma garotinha, eu sei que não gosta deste tipo de coisa mas uma vez só não vai fazer mal nenhum. Além do mais, eles nos ajudaram muito hoje. Vai, por favor, dá o autógrafo pra ele – finaliza, com uma voz pedinte.

Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu dou. – fala Harry com uma voz cansada – como ela se chama?

O nome dela e Cassie, Cassie Peasegood, ela vibrou muito com sua vitória no Torneio Tribuxo, se bem que eu tive que explicar pra ela que toda aquela história que saiu no "Profeta Diário" não passava de invenção daquela reportezinha de segunda.

Tudo bem, eu vou dar o autógrafo. Mione, pega pra mim uma pena e um pergaminho, por favor.

Assim ele escreve para a garota seu primeiro autógrafo:

_Para_

_Cassie Peasegood_

_Com muito carinho_

_Harry James Potter._

Espero que ela realmente goste, este é meu primeiro autógrafo, e espero que seja o último.

Muito obrigado sr. Potter o sr não sabe como ela vai ficar feliz, muito obrigado mesmo.

Tudo bem, só uma coisa.

O quê? O que mais posso fazer pelo sr?

Isso, pare de me chamar de sr Potter, pode me chamar apenas de Harry, é assim que meus amigos me chamam.

Tudo bem, Harry. Novamente, muito obrigado – apertou novamente a mão de Harry, no qual foi imitado pelo Sr. Stine e então ambos aparataram.

Ah, Mione, quando isso vai parar? – pergunta Harry, se sentando no sofá com um ar completamente cansado, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. – Viu só o que inventaram agora? Um fã-clube! Não faltava mais nada, será que nunca vão esquecer o que aconteceu?

Harry, você sabe muito bem que não vai parar – dizia, depois de se sentar ao lado do garoto - você salvou o mundo (na hora todos os outros olham para o garoto como os olhos arregalados), este tipo de coisa não dá para esquecer. Você gravou pra sempre seu nome nos livros de história da magia, na verdade você tem muita sorte de temos conseguido abafar a maioria das coisas que você faz, ou aí sim você não teria sossego.

Tudo o que eu queria é que as pessoas me tratassem como um garoto normal, é pedir de mais? – dizia agora se recostando ao sofá e fechando os olhos.

Mas, Harry, você não é um garoto normal, nem para os padrões dos bruxos, esta cicatriz é a maior prova disso. – dizia enquanto passava a mão suavemente no rosto dele. Harry podia sentir seu perfume, o calor que emanava. Todas as suas preocupações pareciam tão pequenas agora, tudo o que queria nessa hora era que o tempo parasse e ele pudesse ficar ali, nos braços da garota que o confortava. – Vai ficar tudo bem agora, eles já foram embora, e você está entre trouxas, e pode ter certeza que não vamos ficar te lembrando do que aconteceu. Além do mais, eu estou aqui e não vou deixar que você se aborreça, eu juro. – sua voz era quase um sussurro. Harry, que ainda estava de olhos fechados, pôde sentir que ela esta com seu rosto muito próximo do dele e sente sua boca seca. Sem saber o porquê, ele começa lentamente a inclinar a cabeça para frente.

Hei, alguém pode me explicar que historia é esta de salvar o mundo? – era Edward. Harry abre os olhos e nota que os lábios de Mione estavam à apenas alguns milímetros dos dele, mas a garota também havia aberto os olhos e se dando conta do que estavam (quase) fazendo, se afasta rapidamente, se sentando direito no sofá completamente vermelha. Harry definitivamente teve vontade de matar o outro, muito embora sua mente lhe dizia que deveria lhe agradecer por tê-lo livrado de uma situação embaraçosa. – Eu fiz uma pergunta, será que os pombinhos poderiam me explicar que historia é esta dele ter salvado o mundo? Porque eu não acredito nem um pouco nisso.

Você não sabe de nada, Edward, o Harry não só já salvou o mundo como fez isso mais de uma vez. Se quer uma prova espere aqui. – disse Mione, ainda vermelha, depois sai correndo escada acima, talvez para esconder a vergonha. Volta algum tempo depois já aparentando estar recuperada da situação embaraçosa em que estava há alguns minutos (diferente do Harry, que continuava vermelho) e trazendo uma pilha de livros no braço. – Olha só isso: "O menino que sobreviveu" – dizia enquanto abria um dos livros em cima da mezinha que ficava ao canto, na qual estavam sentados antes do jantar (todos os livros estavam marcados na parte que falava do garoto). – Vê? Aqui conta em detalhes como o Harry venceu da primeira vez o maior bruxo das trevas dos últimos cem anos.

Como assim da primeira vez? – pergunta Mary.

É que o Harry já vez isso várias vezes depois disso, eu não disse que ele salvou o mundo mais de uma vez? Só que o prof. Dumbredore tem conseguido abafar as coisas que ele faz para que possa ter um pouco de sossego. – nessa hora cai de um dos livros uma carteirinha, que Harry prontamente pega e leva um susto ao ver do que se tratava.

Mione, que negócio é esse? – diz, mostrando a carteirinha do "fã-clube do Harry Potter" – Eu não acredito que logo você faça parte de um negócio desses.

Ah bem, lembra quando nós brigámos no terceiro ano? Bem, eu já sabia do seu fã-clube, então eu entrei nele para poder pelo menos assim ter algo a ver com você, porque eu não agüentava mais esbarrar com você pelos corredores e não poder conversar sabendo que estava bravo comigo, mas fui expulsa quando saíram aquelas reportagens sobre nós dois no ano passado. Algumas daquelas cartas e berradores que eu recebi com certeza vieram de membros do seu fã-clube.

Eu realmente não acredito que tenha feito isso, porque, de todos, você e o Rony são os últimos que deveriam entrar em um fã-clube meu. Afinal, são meus melhores amigos, e entre amigos não tem esse negócio de melhor ou pior que o outro, a amizade é uma via de mão dupla, tanto se dá quanto se recebe. Agora, me conta, qual daquelas horríveis reportagens afinal fez com que você fosse expulsa dessa baboseira?

Bom... foi a primeira, acho que nenhuma das meninas de lá gostou da idéia de que eu fosse sua namorada.

Harry, eu não acredito, isso que está escrito aqui é verdade mesmo? – disse Mary que estava completamente concentrada em um dos livros que Mione havia trago, cortando o assunto dos dois.

Não acredite em tudo o que lê, principalmente se falam de mim, Mary, mas aí tem um bom resumo do que aconteceu naquela noite, mas eu não gosto de ficar falando nisso. Agora se me dão licença eu vou para o meu quarto – responde Harry que não estava gostando nada de estarem remoendo seu passado.

Tem razão, querido, já está muito tarde e é hora de irmos embora – fala agora a srª. Ferrie. Todos concordaram e logo os Ferrie estavam indo embora, para o alívio de Harry e Mione, mas infelizmente ficaram sabendo que na próxima semana Dagmar, Edward e Mary viriam passar uns dias e ficariam ate que os garotos voltassem as aulas.


	8. Os Preparativos

CAP 08

"OS PREPARATIVOS"

Harry, como sempre, quase não dorme aquela noite. No pouco que dormiu sonhou com Mione, mas não sonhos descomprometidos como o que sempre tinha, mas sonhos que o fizeram acordar se culpando por pensar_aquele tipo de coisa_ com sua melhor amiga. Passou o restante da noite pensando a respeito dos seus sonhos, e se preocupando ao notar que seus sentimentos em relação à garota estavam mudando. "Eu não posso me deixar levar pela situação, ela só esta com pena de mim depois do que aconteceu. Além disso tem o Rony, eu sei que ele gosta dela e não posso me intrometer na relação dos dois". Com esses pensamentos, amanhece o dia.

No café nota que todos evitavam falar sobre o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, no entanto a conversa toma um rumo que o faz desejar ardentemente que todos se lembrassem do assalto.

Temos que começar os preparativos para o aniversário da Mione. – diz a srª Granger.

É verdade, faltam menos de três semanas e ainda temos muito que fazer. Harry, você vai comigo amanha para que possamos comprar o seu terno. – complementa o sr. Granger.

Comprar um terno? Pra quê?

Ora, como você vai ser o par da Mione no baile de debutante, tem que estar trajado a rigor.

Par? Eu vou ter que dançar? Eu não danço!

Você não sabe? Tudo bem, nós te ensinamos, não é, Mione? – fala a srª Granger.

Claro. Desculpe Harry, eu havia me esquecido que você não sabia dançar. Mas como a mamãe disse, não se preocupe, nós cuidamos de tudo, ou você não confia em mim?

Não sei não, Mione, o que você tem em mente? Porque eu ainda me lembro muito bem de sua última grande idéia – diz, se referindo logicamente a idéia dos beijos, o que faz a garota ficar levemente vermelha ao notar do que se tratava. Ele, no entanto, se arrepende do que diz pois a lembrança da "grande idéia" da garota, o faz relembrar os sonhos da noite, que por muito pouco não o deixa em uma situação constrangedora.

Não se preocupe, como eu disse vai ficar tudo bem, venha comigo que eu mostro. – responde Mione com um ar eficiente e começa a puxar Harry pela mão.

Aonde estamos indo?

Você já vai ver.

Ela o leva a uma sala em que ele ainda não havia entrado. Nota que estava muito empoeirada, sinal que ninguém a usava há algum tempo. Era um aposento espaçoso, com um lindo candelabro no teto e um piano coberto com um lençol empoeirado em cima num canto.

Que lugar é esse?

É o salão de danças. Quase não é usado, mas vai servir direitinho para nós.

É mesmo? Mas eu ainda não entendi o que vamos fazer aqui.

Não se preocupe querido, vocês podem usar o salão para praticar os passos de dança. Afinal, vão ser o centro das atenções. – era a srª Granger que chegava.

É isso mesmo, a Sheila vai vir limpar o salão e hoje mesmo nós começamos a treinar para o baile. Eu tenho certeza que você vai se sair bem, você não estava tão mal assim no baile do ano passado.

Mione, eu só fui àquele baile porque fui obrigado, eu preferia muita mais ter ficado no meu quarto do que ter um bando de gente me olhando, e eu não vejo porquê dessa vez vai ser diferente.

Fique tranqüilo, desta vez você vai dançar _comigo_ e eu garanto que vai se divertir muito mais do que com a _Parvati_. – fala como se tivesse certeza que poderia superar a outra.

Grande consolo, mas vamos ver o que vai dar. Só espero não me arrepender disso depois.

Esse é o Harry que eu conheço, sempre disposto a enfrentar novos desafios. Além do mais, pra quem aprendeu um feitiço em apenas um dia, aprender a dançar em três semanas vai ser moleza.

Assim, naquela tarde, após uma incrível limpeza feita por Sheila, eles começaram a treinar os passos de dança para o baile. A srª Granger tocava muito bem ao piano, e Hermione parecia saber dançar muito bem, o que não impediu, é claro, de que Harry pisasse algumas vezes nos pés da garota que, no entanto, parecia não se importar. No fim do dia ele já havia aprendido as noções básicas e já não pisava mais nos pés da garota, mas ainda estava muito longe de ser um "pé de valsa".

Está vendo, Harry? Bastou algumas horinhas e você já consegue me acompanhar, mais alguns dias e eu tenho certeza que vai estar me conduzindo como deve ser.

Eu não tenho tanta certeza, Mione, mas pelo menos eu não estou mais pisando em seus pés. Eu já estava ficando preocupado com isso.

Tudo bem, não foram tantas vezes assim, e você já pegou o jeito. Tenho certeza que, no máximo, em uma semana vai estar dançando como se fizesse isso a vida interira.

Eu duvido – responde Harry, que estava preocupado com outra coisa. Aquelas poucas horas de dança já haviam sido uma tortura, ele se concentrou o máximo que pode em aprender os passos para tentar esquecer os seus sentidos que (como vinha ocorrendo freqüentemente desde que veio para a casa da garota) pareciam que estavam loucos. Podia sentir o perfume dela, o cheiro de seus cabelos, a beleza pura e única que tinha. Teve que usar toda a sua força de vontade (que por sinal é muito grande) para não se deixar levar pelos seus hormônios e agarrá-la e beijá-la ali naquele salão, imagine passar três semanas assim.

Naquela noite resolveu deitar cedo, para, quem sabe, assim conseguir descobrir como enfrentar as provações que viriam logo à frente. Para alguém que estava acostumado a enfrentar monstros e buxos das trevas, a pior coisa é ter que enfrentar o próprio coração que, diga-se de passagem, não parecia querer ajudar muito ao nosso herói. Depois de várias horas sem dormir ele se lembra que até poucos meses atrás só tinha olhos para uma outra garota. Assim (sem saber o porquê de ter demorado tanto a se lembrar dela) se concentra em lembrar de seu lindo rosto. No entanto, a imagem que lhe vem à mente não é aquela da menina sorridente e cheia de vida à qual estava acostumado, mas sim do dia da festa de despedida (se é que pode-se chamar aquilo de festa) na qual Cho Chang chorava. A imagem lhe trouxe a mente a lembrança da morte do Cedrico, bem como a enorme culpa pelo ocorrido que já havia quase que esquecido. Embora não fosse sua idéia inicial, com certeza estes novos pensamentos eram fortes suficientemente para acalmar os hormônios de qualquer adolescente, principalmente um que tem por hábito carregar nos ombros um peso que poucos adultos agüentariam. Passou toda à noite em claro, e se levantou tão logo se deu conta que o dia havia amanhecido. Após o café (no qual ele quase não tocou apesar dos esforços de todas as mulheres da casa) teve mais algumas horas de aulas de dança (usaram o rádio bruxo do garoto, porque a srª Granger teria que ir ao consultório para adiantar tudo para que o marido pudesse sair à tarde com o garoto para comprarem seus respectivos ternos) mas desta vez, no entanto, não teve nenhum problema com seus sentidos muito menos com seus hormônios, a sensação de culpa era muito forte (e persistiu por cerca de uma semana).

Como planejado, após o almoço ele e o sr Granger saem para provar seus ternos. Quando estão voltando, depois de passar algumas incómodas horas sendo medidos e remedidos passam em frente à vitrine de uma loja. Harry ia passando direto sem dar muita atenção, no entanto algo o faz parar e voltar alguns passos para ver mais de perto.

O que foi? - pergunta o Sr. Granger.

Olhe só isso – responde Harry apontando o que havia chamado sua atenção.

É realmente muito bonito, mas deve custar uma fortuna, poucas pessoas podem ter um desses.

É o presente perfeito para a Mione.

O quê? Deve estar brincando. – ia dizendo o sr Granger, mas Harry não estava mais ouvindo, estava entrando na loja onde foi perguntar o preço do objeto que tanto o impressionara. Como o sr. Granger havia dito custava uma fortuna, mas o rapaz parecia não se importar.

Mesmo que custasse o dobro do preço eu iria comprar porque ela merece. – disse para um incrédulo sr. Granger.

Só para constar, de onde você pretende tirar tanto dinheiro?

Não se preocupe com isso, eu dou um jeito.

Assim, depois de algum trabalho (na verdade muito trabalho) para convencer os pais da garota (que não concordaram de maneira nenhuma com o presente que ele resolveu dar para ela), ele entrega sua chave do cofre no Gringotes para que pudessem tirar o dinheiro necessário e trocá-lo por libras para adquirir o tão cobiçado objeto que ficaria guardado no cofre dos Granger e só sairia de lá no dia da festa de aniversário da menina.

Os dias seguiram uma rotina, passava a maior parte do tempo dançando com Hermione. Depois de alguns dias já não precisava mais de aulas porque estava dançando muito bem, como a garota previu, ele parecia que tinha feito isso a vida inteira, mas por algum motivo ela queria continuar. No terceiro dia Harry começou novamente a ter problemas com suas sensações ao notar enquanto dançavam que a garota tinha novamente trocado de perfume (quantos ela tinha?) "eu gostava mais do anterior".

Do que você gostava mais Harry?

Ah, bem..., do seu perfume, de todos que usou desde que estou aqui o que eu mais gostei foi o que estava usando antes. – responde envergonhado por ter pensado alto.

Mesmo? Eu pensei que não tivesse gostado dele; aliás, eu achava que nem notava os meus perfumes.

Pode ter certeza que eu tenho notado cada vez que troca de perfume – fala com sinceridade – mas porque achou que eu não havia gostado do perfume que usava? – a garota muda sua expressão na hora. E parando de dançar, responde:

Bem, é que desde o dia que nós começamos a dançar você tem andado triste e cabisbaixo ("então ela notou" pensa Harry), eu pensei que fosse por causa do meu perfume, ou... talvez não tivesse gostado da idéia de ser meu par no meu aniversário – fala com uma voz triste.

Mione, que isso? – fala passando a mão levemente no rosto da menina - É claro que gostei de ser seu par, apesar de detestar a idéia de ter aquele monte de gente me olhando. Quem não gostaria de ser o par de uma garota linda e maravilhosa como você? – a garota lhe dá um lindo e cativante sorriso como resposta.

Mas então o que está acontecendo, Harry? – agora era o garoto que anuviou o rosto. – se não quiser não precisa me falar – se apressa em dizer a garota.

O que acontece, Mione – dizia de costas enquanto se afastava dela e desligava o rádio em cima do piano – é que na noite que começámos a dançar eu acabei me lembrando do baile de inverno – mentiu (logicamente, não pretendia contar o que estava pensando no dia que começaram a dançar) - e conseqüentemente do que aconteceu com o Cedrico, e isso me trouxe de volta toda a culpa por ter causado a norte dele. – fala, sem se voltar para a garota.

Harry, quando você vai superar isso? Já passou, além do mais, não foi sua culpa – fala Hermione ao seu ouvido enquanto o abraça pelas costas.

Claro que a culpa foi minha, Mione, se não tivesse dito para ele pegar a taça comigo nada disso teria acontecido. Mas chega de falar nisso, está bem?

Tudo bem. Não vamos falar mais disso. – disse enquanto dava um beijo no rosto dele – mas venha, já está quase na hora do jantar e a Sheila deve estar nos esperando. – fala como um tom de voz um pouco mais animado, mas ainda demonstrando preocupação.

No fim da semana já tinha superado novamente o sentimento de culpa, mas teve em troca uma desagradável notícia: os primos da garota viriam na segunda-feira e ficariam na casa dela até a festa de aniversário, assim ele teria que aturar Edward e Dagmar por duas longas semanas. A boa notícia é que no domingo todos iriam ao Beco Diagonal para comprar os materiais e se encontrariam com os Weasley e então Rony, Gina e os gêmeos viriam passar a semana com eles também, sendo que após o aniversário eles voltariam para a toca levando Harry, Mione e Mary (que queriam que fosse se acostumando com o mundo da magia).

Assim no dia seguinte se vê diante dos primos da garota. Edward parecia estar ainda mais enciumado em relação a Harry, quanto a Dagmar, ainda não havia desistido de conquistar o garoto. Com certeza seria uma longa semana. Resolvido a não se deixar abater, Harry decide que já era hora de usar os únicos presentes de aniversário que ainda estavam intocados: "as genialidades Weasley".

Assim, na terça-feira, logo após o almoço, eles seguem novamente para o salão onde o garoto tomava aulas de dança. Antes porém, passa em seu quarto e pega uma pequena tigela que continha o que pareciam ser frutas cristalizadas e as leva consigo, e coloca-as ao lado do rádio que continuavam a usar.

O que é isso, Harry? – pergunta Mione.

Isso? Apenas um presente que ganhei dos gêmeos – responde com um olhar bem significativo para a amiga, que leva um pequeno susto com a resposta mas consegue disfarçar bem. Depois olha com censura para o garoto que se limita a virar levemente a cabeça para onde se encontravam Dagmar e Edward. Entendendo o que pretendia, ela acena afirmativamente.

Vamos começar? Mary, como é a mais nova, pode dançar a primeira música com o Harry, que eu deixo. – fala Mione ajudando no plano.

Não sei porque você precisa de aulas de dança, Harry, você já dança muito bem - fala Mary enquanto dançavam (apesar da idade ela dançava muito bem.)

Você diz isso porque não me viu há alguns dias atrás – responde o garoto ao seu ouvido – só mais uma coisa, não toque naquelas frutas que eu trouxe, está bem? – fala ainda mais baixo para ela, que fica sem entender.

Por que não? – pergunta também em tom baixo. (Era inteligente suficiente para notar que o garoto não queria que os outros ouvissem.)

Aquilo é um presente que eu ganhei de uns amigos meus, mas eles têm o mal hábito de pregar peças nas pessoas e eu acho que desta vez não vai ser diferente. Mas a Mione gosta muito de você e eu não quero que ela fique brava comigo por causa disso.

Tudo bem, mas por que trouxe aquilo se sabia que era um trote? – pergunta mas assim que dão um giro elá da de cara com o irmão pegando uma das frutinhas – Ah! É por esse motivo, tudo bem. Ele merece mesmo, mas será que poderia deixar a Dagmar pegar algumas também? – pergunta com uma voz pedinte.

Tudo bem, eu não vejo porque não.

Hei, o que tanto vocês conversam, hein? Andem logo com isso que eu também quero dançar um pouco.

Vai ter que esperar Dagmar, porque a próxima sou eu, afinal ele é MEU namorado, e não se esqueça disso. Por que você não vai dançar com o Edward?

Dançar com ele?? Você tá louca? Nem morta.

Hei, eu danço muito bem, ouviu, _maninha_?

Não quero nem saber, vou dançar é com o Harry que é quem esta tendo aulas aqui.

Logo Harry termina de dançar com Mary e estava dançando com a Hermione, pensando que talvez a invenção dos gêmeos não tivesse dado certo já que aparentemente Edward não sofria nada. Ele ficou dançando muito tempo com a garota se bem que para ele o tempo parecia não passar, estava se divertindo muito, o que jamais imaginou que um dia acontecesse em uma pista de dança. Nesse meio tempo, Dagmar, aparentemente cansada de esperar sua vez, também come algumas das frutas que o garoto havia trago. Depois de algum tempo ele, de mau gosto, resolve dançar com a moça, mas nessa mesma hora nota que Edward estava ficando multicolorido com bolinhas de todas as cores pelo corpo. Harry pára pra observar o outro e nota que Dagmar estava começando a ficar na mesma situação. "Até que enfim... Vou ter que avisar os gêmeos que isto demora muito pra fazer efeito para que possam melhorar" pensa enquanto rolava de rir, junto com Mione e Mary.


	9. Novas Sensações

CAP 9

"NOVAS SENSAÇÕES"

Harry foi dormir muito feliz naquela noite, pregou uma peça em Edward e ainda não precisou dançar com Dagmar. Sua alegria, no entanto, dura pouco.

Harry acorda gritando no meio da noite com sua cicatriz doendo (tá certo que ele vinha acordando sempre mas não desse jeito). Automaticamente leva a mão à testa cuja dor era tão intensa que o obriga a fechar os olhos, nessa hora ouve a porta abrir de trepido. Era Hermione, que tinha ouvido seu grito no quarto ao lado e veio correndo saber o que havia acontecido, e se senta ao seu lado.

Harry, o que aconteceu? – pergunta aflita.

Ah Mione, foi horrível, ele matou toda aquela família sem piedade, como pode existir alguém assim? – responde sem abrir os olhos, abraçando a menina.

Tudo bem, já passou, eu estou aqui e não vou te deixar – fala a menina com uma voz maternal.

Por que eu tenho que ver estas coisas, já não basta tudo que eu passei? – a garota não responde apenas o abraça com mais força.

O que o incomodava não era a dor em si, estava acostumado com ela, mas sim o sonho que teve cujas imagens lhe assombravam a mente. Fica abraçado a ela por muito tempo, quanto ele não sabia precisar, porque precisava de seu carinho mais que qualquer outra coisa; finalmente, mais calmo, ele a solta e se afasta um pouco para agradecê-la. Assim que a encara, no entanto, arregala os olhos.

A garota usava uma camisola rosa, sexy e semitransparente, de modo que dava pra se ter uma boa idéia (na verdade uma ótima idéia) de como era o corpo da garota. Tá certo que ela nunca teve pudor em entrar no quarto dele (o que Rony nunca concordou) mas daí a estar vestida desse jeito já era demais. "Se estivesse só de calcinha não faria muita diferença" pensa Harry, enquanto que seus hormônios, na briga diária que travavam com sua consciência, sua culpa, seu senso de responsabilidade ou no caso com os horrores que somente uma guerra podia trazer, levam a melhor, e tratam de deixar isso bem claro: seu coração começa a bater forte no peito, ele sente um calor que nunca antes havia sentido percorrer todo o seu corpo, alem de outros sinais bem mais_visíveis_. Rapidamente o garoto trata de fechar os olhos para tentar se acalmar, mas a garota interpretan mal sua reação e comenta:

Não se preocupe, Harry, eu tenho certeza que logo vai superar isso. Antes do meu aniversário eu sei que já vai estar rindo e aprontando por ai como fez hoje com o Edward – dizia enquanto passava a mão carinhosamente no rosto do garoto, o que só piorava a situação do pobre coitado, que ciente que não sairia fácil daquela situação discretamente pega seu travesseiro e o coloca em seu colo.

Tudo bem, Mione, já passou, desculpe se te acordei.

Não se preocupe, eu já estava acordada e vim correndo quando ouvi o seu grito.

Já estava acordada? Mas, são duas da manhã. – se surpreende Harry, olhando o relógio – O que estava fazendo uma hora dessas?

Bem..., eu estava estudando, você sabe, esse ano vamos ter os NOMs. – responde a garota ficando vermelha, o que deixa Harry desconfiado, mas sabendo que não conseguiria arrancar nada dela e querendo que ela saísse logo do seu quarto para poder se livrar daquela situação embaraçosa em que se encontrava resolve não insistir.

De qualquer maneira desculpe ter de incomodado, agora é melhor você voltar para o seu quarto, o que seus pais iriam pensar se te pegassem aqui no meu quarto a essa hora? – diz em um tom de brincadeira, muito embora sua mente estivesse formando muitas imagens do que os Granger poderiam pensar e seu corpo lutasse com sua força de vontade para tornar _aquelas_ imagens em realidade.

Tudo bem mesmo com você, Harry? – o garoto responde com um aceno de cabeça – Então é melhor voltar mesmo pro meu quarto, se precisar de mim eu estou aqui do lado, não importa que hora seja, e só me chamar que eu venho correndo, está bem? Então boa noite – disse isso e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, um beijo inocente como o que sempre dava no garoto, no entanto o efeito foi completamente diferente do que ele estava acostumado. Embora sempre gostasse dos beijos da garota, aquele tinha feito seu sangue ferver e ele teve que fincar as mãos no colchão para se controlar.

Boa noite – responde com uma voz que tentava parecer normal. E vendo-a sair de seu quarto respira aliviado. Ele se levanta e pega sua toalha e seu roupão e vai para o banheiro tomar um banho frio para poder se acalmar.

O restante da semana foi um verdadeiro suplício para o pobre garoto. Sempre que se aproximava da Mione sentia um calor percorrer todo o seu corpo, e o fato de estarem fingindo um namoro e conseqüentemente estarem sempre juntos só piorava a situação. As aulas de dança felizmente acabaram porque a garota (fingindo muito bem uma namorada ciumenta) não queria saber dele dançando com sua prima o que foi um alívio. Mesmo assim, estavam sempre de mãos dadas e ela vez por outra lhe dava um beijo no rosto (normalmente quando um dos seus primos estava olhando). Assim os dias pareciam se arrastar, Harry ficava sempre dizendo pra si mesmo: "só mais alguns dias, só mais alguns dias". Então finalmente o fim de semana chega e eles vão se encontrar com os Weasley.

Acompanhados do sr. Granger, Harry, Mione e os jovens Ferrie chegam ao Caldeirão Furado, que deixa Dagmar com cara de desgosto.

Não gosta daqui, Dagmar? Não se deixe levar pelas aparências. Uma coisa que deve aprender é que no mundo da magia as coisas nem sempre são o que parecem. – disse Harry – Bom dia, Tom, os Weasley já chegaram? – pergunta agora para o homem no balcão.

Ah, bom dia sr. Potter (várias cabeças se viraram para o garoto que, como sempre, fica um pouco constrangido). Sim, eles já chegaram, Molly acabou de passar aqui e disse que estariam esperando próximo ao Gringotes.

Obrigado, Tom. – agradece o garoto antes de se dirigir ao fundo do bar.

Só está piorando, não bastasse termos que entrar em um bar imundo, agora estamos em um corredor que a única coisa que tem e uma lata de lixo ainda mais imunda. – fala com nojo Dagmar.

Eu pensei ter dito que as coisas não são o que parecem, mas parece que você quer uma prova. Pois bem... – responde chateado Harry enquanto dava três batidas com sua varinha no tijolo na parede, abrindo assim a passagem. – bem vindos ao Beco Diagonal. – fala com uma voz teatral. Os Ferrie ficam boquiabertos diante do que vêem e Harry não podia culpá-los, afinal, ele mesmo tinha ficado assim da primeira vez que tinha vindo aqui, mas desde o terceiro ano ele conhecia todo o beco como a palma de sua mão, devido a um incidente que ele não gostava de lembrar. – Vamos primeiro ao banco que eu preciso tirar um pouco de dinheiro da minha conta e depois tentamos encontrar os Weasley.

Parece que não vamos precisar procurar muito. – disse o sr. Granger, apontando para alguns pontos vermelhos que vinham em sua direção.

Harry, meu pobre garotinho – começou a dizer a srª. Weasley assim que chegou até eles, abraçando-o sem nem mesmo dar atenção aos outros presentes - como você está? Estão te tratando bem? Você esta tão magro, tem se alimentado direito?

Mãe, solta ele, deixe o coitado respirar que ele responde as suas perguntas. – fala Rony tentando ajudar o amigo.

Tudo bem, Rony, eu não me importo – dizia Harry que realmente tinha gostado da atenção recebida embora estivesse um tanto envergonhado – além do mais, a Mione me fez as mesmas perguntas quando me viu. Eu estou ótimo, Srª Weasley, a Mione os pais dela estão me mimando tanto que eu já estou ficando mal acostumado – diz com um sorriso enquanto a garota e o pai dela ficaram encabulados. – É muito bom ver todos vocês – fala agora para Rony, Fred, Jorge, e Gina (tornando-a vermelha) que estavam atrás da mãe. Só então Harry se deu conta do quanto havia crescido, ainda estava mais baixo que Rony (que depois de Crabbe e Goyle era o mais alto do ano) mas a diferença entre os dois caiu bastante.

Também estamos muito emocionados em vê-lo – começa Fred

É, realmente emocionadíssimos com este reencontro – finaliza Jorge com um suspiro e uma voz que fingia muita emoção, colocando as mãos no peito e arrancando risos de todos.

Parem com isso, vocês dois – repreende a srª Weasley – venha, Harry querido, vamos ao banco. Depois podemos fazer nossas compras.

E assim fizeram, todos entraram no Gringotes, enquanto o sr Granger trocava libras por galeões, os outros tomam os vangotes. Harry foi acompanhado de Rony e Mione (que insistiu em ver o cofre do garoto) bem como os primos dela, enquanto que os outros Weasley iam em outro vagão para o cofre deles.

Até que enfim vou poder ver o seu cofre, Harry, quero ver se tem tanto dinheiro quanto me contaram.

Não sei o que te contaram, Mione, mas eu posso garantir que não tem muito dinheiro lá – fala Harry pensando que seu cofre deveria estar quase vazio depois de o sr. Granger ter feito a retirada para poder comprar o presente da garota.

Ele está sendo modesto, é a única pessoa que eu conheço que tem vergonha de ser rico, vocês vão ver, ele tem uma montanha de dinheiro – falava Rony enquanto eles chegavam no cofre.

Para de dizer besteira, Rony, olha só, não tem tanto dinheiro assim – ia dizendo Harry enquanto seu cofre era aberto.

Todos (com exceção de Rony) se assustaram com o que viram; principalmente Harry, que fica paralisado na frente do cofre enquanto os outros diziam coisas como "ah!", "nossa!", "incrível!" e outras do gênero. O motivo de tudo é o fato do cofre do garoto estar ainda abarrotado de ouro, na verdade parecia que havia ainda mais dinheiro do que da última vez que havia sido aberto. "Como é possível? Será que o sr. Granger não comprou o meu presente?" pensa o garoto, enquanto enchia um saco com dinheiro. Colocou bem mais do que costumava para poder comprar outro presente para a garota caso suas suspeitas fossem verdadeiras.

Depois de saírem do Gringotes, foram as compras. Depois de comprar uniformes novos (Mary precisava de um e os de Harry e Mione estavam curtos) e todos os seus materiais, passam o resto do dia se divertindo no beco. Voltaram para a casa dos Granger, que deixou os Weasley um tanto encabulados com seu tamanho. Pouco depois do anoitecer, Percy passou lá para deixar as coisas dos garotos, mas não quis ficar porque tinha "muito trabalho no ministério" mas prometeu a Mione que viria no dia da festa. Todos ficaram em quartos no mesmo corredor que Harry e Mione, os gêmeos foram os únicos que tiveram que dividir um quarto, não que não tivesse quartos sobrando, mas sim por vontade própria.

Depois do jantar as garotas se fecharam no quarto da Mione para fazer Deus sabe o quê, enquanto que os garotos se reuniram no quarto de Harry (com a exceção de Edward, que preferiu ficar vendo TV) para poderem conversar. O assunto? "Garotas".

Vocês viram como a Mione tá? – pergunta Fred

Tá a maior gata, mas aquela prima dela também é muito gostosinha – complementa Jorge.

É verdade, eu jamais pensei que um dia ela fosse ficar bonita, mas tenho que reconhecer a Mione tá demais – fala Rony, Harry não sabia porque mas os comentários o estavam incomodando.

Como pode dizer que ela não ficaria bonita, Rony? Já se esqueceu do baile do ano passado? Quanto a Dagmar, ela realmente é muito bonita mas é muito fútil, parece que não tem nada na cabeça. – fala indignado.

Harry, quem se importa com o que ela tem na _cabeça_? O importante e o que ela tem _dopescoçoprabaixo_ – responde Rony, deixando bem claro seu ponto de vista.

Tá, espera só a Mione ouvir seu conceito sobre as garotas que você vai ver. Ela me disse outro dia que nós homens não podemos ver um rabo de saia que já ficamos babando. Eu acho que ela ainda esta irritada com você por ter escolhido ela apenas como última opção pro baile, Rony – fala, dando uma pontada no amigo.

É verdade, eu tenho que me desculpar com ela. Já sei! Vai ter um baile no aniversário dela, não vai? Eu vou convidá-la pra ser meu par.

Realmente vai ter um baile no aniversário, mas pode esquecer ela já tem um par.

Já? Quem é? – fala Rony com um tom de voz que tentava inutilmente esconder seu ciúme.

Eu. – os três olham para ele - Não precisam me olhar assim, eu não tive escolha, os pais dela simplesmente compraram para mim um terno novo porque eu seria o par dela, e quando eu disse que não sabia dançar, eles até mesmo arranjaram um jeito de que eu pudesse aprender.

É verdade, eu notei que vocês dois estão mais agarrados agora. – fala Fred.

Aposto que estão namorando. – agora era Jorge que fazia o garoto ficar vermelho – aquela repórter enxerida não tava errada, então.

Parem de dizer bobagens, os dois nunca namorariam. – fala com convicção Rony.

Roniquinho, você deveria prestar mais atenção nas coisas, não viu como os dois ficaram o dia inteiro? Sentavam sempre um ao lado do outro, trocavam olhares. Aposto dez galeões como não vai dois meses e eles tão se agarrando por ai. – fala Fred

Feito. Lamento, mas essa você vai perder – aceita a aposta Harry que tinha ficado intrigado com o comentário. É verdade que os dois andavam muito juntos agora, mas isso era devido ao fato de estarem fingindo o namoro. "Não passa disso", tentava se convencer.

Fred como você pode fazer uma aposta dessas? Você nem tem dez galeões pra apostar, ainda mais uma aposta que nunca vai ganhar.

Rony, deixa que eu me preocupo com o dinheiro, mas de qualquer maneira eu vou ganhar. – fala piscando para o Harry que se lembra que havia dado o prémio do torneio tribuxo para os gêmeos.

Mudando de assunto, eu estava quase me esquecendo de dizer pra vocês que aquelas frutinhas que me mandaram de aniversário demoram muito pra fazer efeito, eu dei algumas pro Edward e levou quase meia hora para que as manchas começassem a aparecer.

Ah, então você as testou, estávamos mesmo pensando se iriam funcionar. Pode deixar que vamos arrumar tudo e dentro em breve teremos "frutas do arco-íris" perfeitas, inclusive estamos trabalhando na versão de chocolate. – Harry se lembrou que jamais deviria aceitar nada dos gêmeos.

A conversa voltou ao assunto original, o que rendeu comentários bastante "elogiosos" à anatomia feminina (afinal, eles são adolescentes).

Naquela noite Harry novamente tem sonhos "quentes" com a garota e acorda muito aborrecido com isso. "Droga, o que tá acontecendo comigo? Será que eu vou te sempre esses sonhos? Deve ser aquela maldita conversa que tivemos hoje, só pode ser isso." – dizia, enquanto se levantava e resolvia andar um pouco. Quando chega na sala, no entanto, encontra um livro em cima da mesinha do canto; assim que o abre descobre que é da Mary. "O que será que ela escreve aqui? Poemas?". O livro realmente continha muitos poemas, mas também alguns provérbios que a garota colecionava, havia coisas como: '_Há companheiros dispostos a se fazerem mutuamente em pedaços, mas há um amigo que se apega mais que um irmão_. (provérbios 18:24)' "com certeza eu e o Rony somos assim". Continuou a ler e encontrou outras pérolas: 'p_or causa do inverno, o preguiçoso não lavra; vai estar mendigando no tempo da colheita, mas não haverá nada_. (provérbios 20:4)', '_como uma argola de ouro para as narinas, no focinho dum porco, assim é a mulher que é bonita, mas que se desvia da sensatez_ (provérbios 11:22)', "isso com certeza se aplica a Dagmar", '_não pense que não há crocodilos só porque a água esta calma – provérbio malaio_' "e eu não sei? Voldemort sempre aparece quando menos se espera.", '_Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas – provérbio brasileiro_' "então que me ensine a ler", '_o coração é mais traiçoeiro do que qualquer outra coisa e está desesperado. Quem o pode conhecer?'_ (Jeremias 17:9)', esse com certeza foi o que mais chamou a atenção do garoto, que ficou bastante tempo pensando no assunto. Então resolve ler um dos muitos poemas que continha o livro. A maioria era muito grande e parecia bastante meloso, escolhe um dos menores com o tema: _O AMOR_ "só podia ter um tema desses" pensa antes de ler.

_Com o que pode ser comparado o amor? _

_Com o fogo que queima? _

_Como o vento que esfria?_

_Não, o amor não tem comparação!_

_Mão pode ser comparado a nada a não ser com ele próprio._

_Mas, então, por que o calor que vai do coração a alma?_

_Por que do frio que sobe da espinha e arrepia nosso corpo?_

_Porque o amor é único, sem dimensões compreensíveis, sem barreiras inexploráveis e sem definição única._

_O amor está muito acima das definições dos cientistas; acima da eloqüência dos poetas, acima de tudo o que se pode fazer com a mente._

_Sente um fogo queimar seu corpo?_

_Sente um frio arrepiar sua alma?_

_Não se preocupe é o amor que invade seu corpo e se arraiga em sua alma._

De tudo o que leu, estas poucas linhas foram as que mais o marcaram, não pela beleza das palavras, mas sim porque descreviam com perfeição o que estava sentindo quando se aproximava de Hermione. "É só um poema idiota" pensa enquanto fechava o livro com raiva e voltava para o seu quarto, no entanto aquelas palavras não saiam de sua mente. "É o amor que invade seu corpo e se arraiga em sua alma." Ele não podia estar se apaixonando pela Mione, não podia, afinal ela era sua melhor amiga, e ele acabaria estragando o relacionamento dos dois, sem contar, é claro, a amizade com o Rony. Ele fica pensando sobre o assunto a semana toda, agora uma dúvida persistia em sua mente: _O que ele realmente sentia pela amiga?_ Os dias passaram rápido, sem nenhuma novidade, exceto a carta de Sirius que chegou na quarta-feira interrompendo uma das brigas rotineiras de Rony com a Mione. Quando se deu conta já era sábado e no dia seguinte seria a festa.

Este lindo poema e de autoria de meu digníssimo irmão, (que estou usando sem que ele saiba, é claro) eu alterei a penúltima linha onde troquei _seu corpo_ por _sua alma_ que eu achei que ficaria melhor, mas não estragaria as belas declarações de amor (Deus sabe pra quem) dele.


	10. Finalmente, a festa

CAP 10

"FINALMENTE A FESTA"

Na manhã de domingo a casa está um caos, com os preparativos finais para a festa. Harry, como sempre, pouco havia dormido naquela noite, e foi o primeiro a se levantar, o que foi uma sorte, porque conseguiu tomar café com relativa tranqüilidade antes da bagunça que foi o restante do dia. Logo depois do café Hermione recebeu os presentes que vieram pelo correio. Krum deu pra garota uma Nimbos 2000, como a que Harry já teve, junto veio uma carta se desculpando por não poder comparecer porque estava participando de um campeonato na Bulgária (Harry ficou bastante feliz com isso, apesar de ainda se perguntar porquê), praticamente todos os alunos do quinto ano mandaram presentes, com exceção, é claro, dos sonserinos e de Neville que com certeza se esqueceu da data. Harry, pra disfarçar, deu pra ela um livro com dicas mágicas de beleza que tinha comprado com medo de que o sr. Granger tivesse se esquecido de comprar o presente que havia escolhido. Quando perguntado sobre isso, o sr. Granger não somente afirmou que tinha comprado como mostrou o presente que estava guardado no cofre, o que deixou o garoto ainda mais intrigado com o tanto de dinheiro no seu cofre. Assim, resolveu com o sr. Granger que o verdadeiro presente seria entregue a garota na festa da mesma. À tarde Penelope Clearweter, a namorada de Percy, (ninguém sabia como ela ainda o aquentava) chega de carro (afinal era de família trouxa) acompanhada de Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Jonnson, e Katie Bell, parceiras de time de Harry.

Durante todo o dia se via mulheres correndo pra cima e pra baixo na casa, arrumando as unhas, procurando sapatos, saindo pra fazer os cabelos, etc. Os rapazes ficaram impressionados com a confusão que elas aprontavam. "Pra vocês verem como as mulheres são" disse divertido o sr. Granger para eles. No final do dia é que aconteceu o mais incrível: a casa possuía vários banheiros, mas praticamente _todos_ foram ocupados pelas garotas. Os rapazes tiveram que fazer fila em um dos dois banheiros da área dos empregados (Sheila estava no outro porque o que ela normalmente usava estava ocupado sabe-se lá por quem).

Finalmente, quando eram cerca de 20:00 h; estavam os pobres homens da casa (que a essa altura incluíam: o sr. Ferrie, o sr. Weasley e seus outros filhos) aguardando na sala o aparecimento das meninas, então elas começam a aparecer na ordem: Dagmar, Mary, Gina (que usava um belo vestido vermelho que ganhara da srª Granger), Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Penélope, Sheila, a srª Ferrie, a srª Granger e a srª Weasley, todas belíssimas (deixando os rapazes boquiabertos), mas nada da Mione. Harry já estava ficando nervoso, afinal ele era o par da moça e ela era a única que não aparecia, então, depois de infindáveis 10 minutos ela aparece, parecia até uma cena de cinema: no alto da escada aparece uma linda, exuberante, magnífica, (não existe expressão melhor) deusa grega. Harry fica paralisado diante do que vê e não foi o único, Rony estava boquiaberto e parecia não acreditar em seus olhos, os gêmeos até se esqueceram de com quem iriam no baile. Dagmar a olhava com visível inveja, Gina e Mary com admiração, os adultos com aprovação, as outras meninas com resignação e Edward, bem, esse não prestou muita atenção à prima, mas foi o único. Ela usava um lindo vestido comprido branco (afinal era um baile de debutante) com um generoso decote e um rachado que ia até mais ou menos a altura dos joelhos, seus cabelos estavam arrumados em lindos cachos que caiam até pouco abaixo dos ombros, usava brincos de brilhantes mas nada no pescoço (o que Harry não deixou de notar, por motivos óbvios), além, claro, de saltos altos. Saindo do transe, Harry a espera ao pé da escada, quando ela desce, ele se curva e beija sua mão e lhe entrega uma rosa branca, depois oferece seu braço para ela que o acompanha ate a limusine que foi alugada para levá-la, ao passar pelos outros rapazes não se segura e diz: "morram de inveja".

A limusine que levava Harry e Mione foi a primeira a chegar ao local alugado para o evento, Harry saiu primeiro e fez questão de segurar a porta aberta para ela; não demorou muito e os outros chegaram em outros carros que também tinham sido alugados pelo sr. Granger (claro que nenhum tão luxuoso quanto o que levou a filha e seu par). Harry e Mione, de braços dados, estavam recebendo os convidados (praticamente todos trouxas). Depois que todos chegaram, os dois foram abrir o baile com a primeira dança. De tudo o que teria que fazer no dia, isso sem dúvida era o que mais Harry temia, mas respirando fundo e ciente que não poderia estragar um dia tão importante como esse, vai para a pista de dança disposto a dar tudo de si para que a noite fosse perfeita para a garota.

Depois de ter tido aulas de dança durante duas longas semanas, Harry estava mais que preparado para o evento, então quando a musica começa, ele, que até então estava bastante nervoso, põem em pratica tudo o que havia aprendido, dançando com desenvoltura e impressionando todos o que o conhecia. Depois de menos de dois minutos todo o nervosismo de Harry já tinha passado e ele se encontrava aproveitando aquele momento mágico, era quase tão bom quanto voar. Os dois deslizavam pela pista e todos os admiravam, ninguém se atrevia a entrar na pista para não atrapalhá-los. Somente depois da quinta ou sexta musica é que Dagmar, resolvida a acabar com a glória da prima, entra na pista com Rony que corava tanto que ficava difícil distinguir seu rosto de seus cabelos; depois que os dois entraram na pista (o que arrancou muitos "ah" dos outros convidados) aos poucos a pista foi-se enchendo, logo estava lotada. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora dançando com Mione, Harry troca de par, dança com Gina (que como era de se esperar chegava a tremer de emoção), depois com Mary, Dagmar (infelizmente) que não perdeu a oportunidade de tentar beijar o garoto (fazendo Mione bufar de raiva) o obrigando a parar de dançar com ela antes da música acabar (não que ele não se sentisse lisonjeado, afinal que rapaz na sua idade não gostaria de ter uma linda moça querendo chamar sua atenção? Mas ela realmente era irritante). Depois dançou com suas parceiras de time (todas as três eram mais altas que ele, mas insistiram tanto que ele acabou aceitando, afinal, além dos gêmeos ninguém contaria em Hogwarts que tinha dançado com elas, e tinha certeza que eles ficariam calados, não queriam ter que enfrentar a ira delas).

Pouco antes da meia noite, depois de Mione ter feito um discurso no qual mencionou Harry e Rony (fazendo-os corar furiosamente) ela estava dançando com Rony enquanto Harry conversava com o pai da menina.

Aqui está seu presente. Harry, tem certeza que quer dar isso mesmo pra ela? Porque ainda esta em tempo de mudar de idéia, afinal, já teve aquele livro que você deu pra ela hoje.

Claro que vou dar isso pra ela, aquele livro foi só para enganar e ela não pensar que eu havia esquecido do seu aniversário ou desconfiar que eu iria fazer alguma surpresa, senão não seria surpresa. – dizia abrindo levemente a caixa em suas mãos e olhando o lindo objeto.

Uau! Que lindo, Harry, vai dar pra Mione? – era a srª Weasley – Você realmente deve gostar muito dela.

Claro que gosto, ela é minha melhor amiga. – responde baixo para que o sr. Granger não escutasse e descobrisse que afinal os dois não estavam namorando.

Não é disso que estou falando e você sabe. – fala ao seu ouvido.

Não estou entendendo o que a senhora que dizer – responde corando.

Entende sim, mas não importa. Quando vai dar isso pra ela?

Assim que ela acabar de dançar com o Rony.

Nessa hora todas as luzes se apagam fazendo várias garotas gritarem. Harry rapidamente guarda o presente em suas vestes, no entanto algo aparece na pista de dança. "Não, isso não, não aqui" pensa diante do que vê.


	11. O Beijo

CAP 11

"O BEIJO"

Logo acima da pista de dança brilhava um crânio verde do qual saia uma língua de cobra: a marca negra. Harry fica paralisado, sua mente entra em parafuso; por quê a marca negra iria aparecer no aniversário da Mione? Ele se perguntava, algumas pessoas gritavam, outras ficavam como ele, paralisadas olhando a figura esmeralda, Harry abaixa seus olhos para a garota logo abaixo da marca negra. Mione estava paralisada no lugar, seu rosto demonstrava todo o medo que sentia. Harry teve um impulso de correr até ela e abraçá-la para que não sentisse mais medo, no momento que dá o primeiro passo, no entanto ouve uma frase que o faz mudar totalmente de atitude: "olha só, agora eles estão usando um show de luzes, mas porque escolheram uma imagem tão feia pra festa?" "Show?" pensa Harry, talvez houvesse uma maneira de salvar a festa, o garoto começa a pensar furiosamente em uma solução para o problema, quando a encontra ele saca sua varinha (desde o assalto ele não se separava dela). Aponta para a marca negra e grita: _EXPECTO PATRONUM,_ um cervo prateado, brilhante como a lua, salta de sua varinha direto na marca negra. Assim que a atinge ele a transforma em milhares de estrelas esmeraldas que caem em cascata sobre a pista de dança. Harry pode ouvir a garota chamar o seu nome diante da aparição, o cervo começa então a correr na pista afastando as pessoas de volta de Mione incluindo Rony; Harry se volta rapidamente para os bruxos espantados que estavam próximos a ele:

Rápido, se espalhem pelo salão e comecem a soltar faíscas vermelhas e douradas sobre a pista de dança, assim que o meu patrono sumir.

Mas Harry. por que deveríamos fazer isso?

Vamos fazer os trouxas pensarem que isso faz parte da festa, depois de soltarem as faíscas se preparem para conjurar velas sobre as mesas quando eu der o sinal.

Que sinal?

Vocês vão ver. Agora vão que ele já deve estar sumindo.

Mal Harry disse isso seu patrono começa a trotar em sua direção, abrindo um corredor humano na pista até onde ele estava, seu brilho mostrava o rosto da aniversariante que o encarava com uma expressão de gratidão e preocupação. Harry levanta a mão esquerda para recebê-lo praticamente ao mesmo tempo em que ele desaparece. Como combinado, os outros começam a soltar faíscas por todo o salão, o que causava um efeito realmente bonito no local; muitos presentes já enganados pelo garoto começam a elogiar o "show". Harry caminha então passando pelo corredor que o patrono havia criado entre os convidados até o limite da pista de dança. Com sua varinha em punho, ele se concentra (já sabia fazer o que pretendia desde o terceiro ano, mas nunca tinha tentando em algo tão grande como uma pista de dança) e conjura velas sobre a pista, centenas de velas douradas que flutuavam sobre a menina e velas vermelhas que formavam dentro das outras: "parabéns Mione". A garota olha tudo com admiração, mas o garoto ainda não tinha terminado, estava guardando o melhor para o fim.

Enquanto os outros bruxos presentes (com exceção de Rony, que obviamente não foi informado) conjuravam velas em cima de todas as mesas, Harry caminha calmamente ate sua amiga ouvindo murmúrios dos convidados, quando ele a alcança nota que ela tenta falar alguma coisa mas ele é mais rápido, se ajoelha diante da mesma e tira o seu presente de dentro do terno, abre a caixa de camurça revelando assim seu conteúdo, o que arranca uma exclamação da moça.

Dentro da caixa havia um lindo colar feito a mão de ouro branco, enfeitado de diamantes, que acaba em um lindo mosaico feito de vários pequenos diamantes que formam a figura de uma coruja, o símbolo da sabedoria, que tem olhos feitos de pequenas esmeraldas que À luz das velas pareciam piscar.

Harry! É lindo!

Para a mais bela, inteligente e meiga aniversariante de todo o mundo.

Mas eu não posso aceitar, deve ter custado muito caro.

Mione, quem se importa com o custo? Como eu disse ao seu pai quando ele impôs o mesmo problema, mesmo que custasse o dobro eu compraria porque é o presente perfeito para você e com toda certeza você merece – o comentário arranca lágrimas da moça. – Posso colocar em você?

Claro, Harry – responde ela com a voz tremendo.

Harry coloca o delicado presente no pescoço da moça, sente algo estranho enquanto faz isso, principalmente ao notar que ela tem um leve arrepio. Depois de colocar o colar, ele rapidamente conjura uma rosa vermelha e lhe entrega dizendo em um tom de voz mais alto do que o necessário: "me concede o prazer desta _ÚLTIMA_ dança?"

Quando começam a dançar Harry se esquece completamente de tudo o mais, as pessoas a sua volta, a preocupação com (com o que mesmo que ele estava preocupado?), nada mais importava a não ser estar ali com ela.

Em um impulso, com a mão que estava na cintura dela, ele a puxa para mais junto de si, e aproxima sua boca dos lábios dela. Quando está a apenas alguns centímetros, no entanto, ele se da conta do que está fazendo e usando toda a sua força de vontade, a mesma força que já o havia feito levantar quando adultos teriam permanecido de joelhos, seguir em frente e enfrentar perigos que muitos aurores treinados jamais encarariam, e segurar as lágrimas em situações que fariam marmanjos chorarem como bebes; neste momento, no entanto, ele a estava usando para algo bem mais simples: não beijar a garota na frente de uma pequena multidão. Ele abre sua boca para se desculpar pelo atrevimento, no entanto em vez de "desculpe" o que ele ouviu foi um "posso?" rouco.

_"Mione dá um breve sorriso, e responde fechando os olhos, "deve" ao mesmo tempo em que inclina levemente a cabeça para cima para receber o beijo."_

Pela primeira vez em sua vida Harry sente sua força de vontade desabar. Sua própria consciência parecia ter se esvaído, tudo o que ele conseguia sentir ela o sabor dos seus lábios o perfume que ele tanto gostava (que ela nunca mais deixou de usar deste que ele tinha dito que gostava), o calor de sua pele de encontro com a dele. Harry sentia seu coração bater tão forte que por um momento deve medo que fosse sair do peito, sua cabeça girava, ele se sentia leve, ouvia um zumbido irritante que ele não dava atenção. O único pensamento consciente que conseguiu formular foi à decisão de tornar a mulher que ama muito feliz. Sim, porque finalmente ele se deu conta que aquilo com o que vinha lutando há varias semanas era o amor que sentia por ela, algo contra o qual sua luta era completamente inútil. Logo ela estava usando sua língua no beijo (afinal, diferente dele, ela já tinha alguma experiência) e o resultado foi imediato, Harry pressionou o corpo dela mais junto ao seu, segurando-a com as duas mãos em sua cintura enquanto ela tinha uma de suas mãos em seus cabelos e a outra deslizava por suas costas (o que ele esperava significa-se que ela estava gostando do beijo tanto quanto ele).

Quando eles finalmente param de se beijar, o que Harry gostaria que não acabasse nunca, ela diz ainda de olhos fechados apoiando a cabeça em seu peito:

Se isso for um sonho eu não quero acordar nunca.

Pode ter certeza que isso não é um sonho, eu jamais sonharia com _isso_.

O quÊ? – pergunta levantando a cabeça, dando-se conta do que o garoto falava, ficando assim completamente vermelha.

Eles estavam, afinal, bem no meio da pista, aquele barulho irritante que Harry ouvia eram _palmas_, e o pior estava a cerca de um metro do chão, o que explicava a sensação de leveza. Como se não bastasse isso, as velas, tanto as das mesas como as que estavam em cima da pista de dança estavam soltando faíscas vermelhas e douradas que caiam como uma cascata de fogos. A banda só parou de tocar depois que eles finalmente tocaram o chão e saíram da pista completamente vermelhos, sobre os aplausos incessantes dos convidados.

Dirigiram-se para onde estavam reunidos os parentes da menina junto com os outros bruxos presentes.

Maravilhoso, sabiam que vocês formam um casal magnífico? – pergunta a srª Granger.

Realmente, você é uma garota de sorte, Mione, o Harry é um ótimo garoto – agora a srª Weasley dava sua opinião sobre o namoro.

Foi lindo – falou Penélope.

Emocionante, pena que nem todos os bruxos são tão românticos – fala Angelina olhando bem significativamente para Fred.

Vocês são o par perfeito – foi Katie Bell.

Eu nunca tinha visto um beijo como esse, foi demais – Alicia completou excitada.

Incrível! Como foi que vocês conseguiram fazer aquilo? – dizia quase pulando Mary. A conversa parecia que ia seguir nesse ritmo. o que deixava o casal ainda mais vermelho (se isso fosse possível), Harry tinha vontade de cavar um buraco e se enfiar nele. Só então ele nota uma coisa.

Hei! Onde estão o Rony e a Gina?


	12. Fim de Festa

CAP 12

"FIM DA FESTA"

Todos então dão pela falta dos dois.

Era só o que faltava, dois aborrecentes com crises de ciúmes – Fred desabafa.

Fred, não é hora para brincadeiras – o repreende Gui

Eu não to brincando, já era hora deles crescerem

Chega! – Harry surpreende a todos com sua exclamação – não podemos ficar discutindo agora, quem quer que tenha conjurado a marca negra ainda pode estar por aí – fala, se lembrando porque estava preocupado antes de começar a dançar – Vamos acabar logo com esta festa e procurar aqueles dois. Gui, você é o especialista em feitiços aqui, acha que pode fazer as luzes voltarem?

Posso sim, parece que foi um feitiço de...

Apenas faça, sim?

Tá bom – então ele murmura algumas palavras e as luzes voltam.

Certo, agora vamos mandar toda essa gente embora.

Então você e a Mione vão para a entrada que eu vou anunciar que a festa acabou e que vocês vão se despedir dos convidados. – falou o sr. Granger.

Harry e Mione ficaram se despedindo de todos, o que era demorado e embaraçoso porque todos ficavam lembrando das mágicas que o garoto tinha feito, bem como do beijo dos dois.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade explicando que os "mágicos" não revelavam seus truques e que portanto as pessoas podiam esquecer que ele não contaria como tinha feito tudo aquilo (inclusive levitar no meio da multidão, que na verdade eles nem sabiam como tinham feito aquilo); e de ouvirem inúmeros (e constrangedores) elogios ao namoro dos dois, finalmente os últimos convidados se vão.

Encontraram eles? – pergunta Mione quando todos voltam a se reunir.

Ainda não - responde Carlinhos.

Eu encontrei o Rony. – fala Fred – mas ele não quer nem me deixar chegar perto.

Onde você o viu? – pergunta Harry

Logo ali – responde o outro apontando para onde tinha visto o irmão.

Certo, eu vou falar com ele. O resto de vocês continuem procurando a Gina.

Eu vou com você – ia dizendo Mione

Negativo, quem conjurou aquela marca negra ainda pode estar por ai, você vai ficar junto com os outros que é mais seguro. E nem adianta dizer nada, você vai ficar e pronto. – encerra a questão quando nota que ela ia reclamar. – Eu vou ter uma conversa com o Rony, isso não é hora de ficar agindo como um garotinho mimado.

Harry se dirige para onde Rony se encontrava, e o encontra i _chorando /i _, o que o deixa bastante desconsertado.

Rony?

Vai embora!

Não! Nós temos que conversar.

Nós não temos nada para conversar, Potter. – Harry notou na hora que realmente ia ser uma conversa difícil, porque Rony só o chamava assim quando estava realmente magoado com ele, como no ano anterior com a história do torneio tribuxo.

Temos sim. Eu posso imaginar porque você está assim. É por causa do beijo que a Mione e eu demos, não é?

É sim, eu gosto dela, mas você sempre fica com tudo não é? Todas as atenções, todas as garotas...

PODE PARAR. Você acha que eu gosto da minha vida? Eu trocaria de lugar com você a qualquer hora, você não imagina como é horrível as pessoas ficarem apontando pra você por todo o lugar que você vai; você tem uma família maravilhosa, eu daria tudo para ter ao menos uma família que gostasse um pouquinho de mim, sem falar que eu sou um alvo ambulante, principalmente agora que Voldemort voltou (Rony tem um arrepio), ou você já se esqueceu que alguém conjurou a marca negra há menos de duas horas bem ali na pista de dança?

Mas a Mione... – a voz do Rony estava embarcada, enquanto ele se esforçava para não chorar mais.

Olha, Rony, quanto à Mione, bem, eu tenho tentado lutar contra o que venho sentindo há várias semanas, mas aconteceu, e isso não podemos mudar, mas eu prometo que depois quando você estiver mais calmo, nós conversamos mais sobre isso. Agora a prioridade é encontrar a Gina. – com a menção do nome de sua irmã a atitude do garoto muda na hora.

Gina? O que houve com ela?

Não sei, espero que nada, que ela também esteja apenas com uma crise de ciúmes como você. Mas o que acontece é que ela sumiu no meio da festa e ainda não a encontramos, se você já cansou de chorar, eu acho melhor procurarmos sua irmã.

Certo, vamos, mas nós ainda temos que terminar a nossa conversa outra hora – fala limpando as lágrimas que ainda estavam em seu rosto – Agora vamos procurar a Gina.

Os dois voltam para onde estavam os outros, a srª Weasley corre para abraçar o filho.

Rony, eu estava tão preocupada, como você some assim?

Mãe, me larga, eu estou bem. O Harry disse que a Gina tinha sumido, isso é verdade?

É sim, nós ainda não a encontramos. Meu Deus, como estará minha filhinha? – nisso ela recomeça a chorar.

ELA ESTÁ CONOSCO. – todos se voltam para onde tinha vindo o grito. Três comensais encapuzados estavam sorrindo enquanto um quarto, mais forte e alto que os outros, segurava a garota (que chorava) com a varinha apontada para seu peito. – Quem diria? Hoje é nosso dia de sorte, viemos aqui "apenas" matar alguns trouxas para nos divertir e o que encontramos? O "grande Harry Potter"! Nosso mestre ficara muito feliz quando nos o entregarmos a ele. – fala o do meio.

GINA!!! LARGA ELA, SEU... – Rony estava prestes a se lançar contra os comensais quando Harry pôs a sua mão na sua frente, segurando o amigo.

Calma, não tente nada, e isso vale pra todos.

ME SOLTA, HARRY, É A GINA, A MINHA IRMÃ. – Rony tentava a todo custo se soltar de Harry e partir pra cima dos quatro, o que todos podiam ver que era uma grande idiotice.

Exatamente, é a sua irmã, por isso mesmo que você tem que ficar calmo. Eles estão com a Gina e podem machucá-la se fizermos alguma besteira, vamos ver o eles querem e depois nós a soltamos – a voz de Harry estava carregada.

Olha, vejam só, não é que o "grande garoto que sobreviveu" sabe pensar um pouco? – fala com deboche um dos comensais – ele está certo, o primeiro que fizer qualquer coisa vai ver essa idiota ruiva pagar caro.

Toque em um único fio de cabelo dela e vocês vão ver o que é bom – assim como Rony, todos os Weasley estavam furiosos (com exceção da srª Weasley que estava chorando de se acabar) e Carlinhos não era diferente.

É mesmo? E o que bruxos fracassados como vocês podem fazer? (os outros comensais riam) Fiquem quietos que nós não temos nada que falar com perdedores, amigos de trouxas, são pessoas como vocês que desmoralizam a comunidade mágica. O mesmo se aplica a você, moleque, namorar uma sangue-ruim! E ainda tem idiotas que o admiram .

Limpe a boca quando falar da Mione – Rony não deixou passar, mas estranhamente Harry permanecia calado, apenas encarando os quatro.

O que foi, Potter, não vai dizer nada? Esta com tanto medo assim de que façamos algo com essa inútil? Ou sabe que não vale nem mesmo a pena defender esta sangue-ruim aí que você esta traçando? Por que afinal elas só servem pra isso mesmo. – novamente os comensais riem do comentário.

O que vocês querem? – pergunta Harry, sua voz era baixa e cortante. Ele se esforçava para não demonstrar sua ira, suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos que ele estava apertando com tanta força que as palmas de suas mãos estavam começando a sangrar, o que felizmente ninguém notava.

O que queremos? Eu pensei que já tivesse dito. Nós queremos você, moleque, vamos entregá-lo ao mestre e ele vai nos recompensar grandemente por termos entregue seu maior inimigo.

Se eu me entregar vocês soltam a Gina? – Harry sabia qual seria a resposta mas mesmo assim resolveu que deveria usar um pouco a cabeça (o que em vista das circunstâncias não era nem um pouco fácil) e fingir-se de inocente.

Claro que nós a soltaremos, desde que você se entregue e todos larguem suas varinhas. – ele tinha um sorriso irritante no rosto.

Largar nossas varinhas? Mas por quê?

Acha que somos idiotas? Nós vimos o que você pode fazer com essa varinha e não vamos nos arriscar.

Tudo bem, vocês venceram.

NÃO! HARRY, NÃO SE PREOCUPE COMIGO, NÃO DEIXE ELES TE LEVAREM, POR FAVOR! – Gina gritava e tentava se libertar, no entanto tudo o que conseguiu foi rasgar a manga do comensal revelando a feia marca de seu antebraço. O comensal apertou mais ainda o braço da garota que gritou de dor e já estava murmurando um feitiço quando Harry resolveu interferir.

PARE! Não se atreva! – disse ao comensal, então se voltando para a amiga – Gina, olhe para mim, você confia em mim?

Sim, Harry, eu confio minha vida a você. – disse olhando nos olhos dele

Então fique calma e pare de chorar que eu juro que vou te soltar, eu te tirei da Câmara Secreta e vou fazer isso de novo. Quanto a você, – diz agora ao bruxo que a segurava – vai se arrepender disso, pode apostar.

Chega desse lenga lenga, entreguem logo suas varinhas, vamos, ou essa idiota aqui vai sofrer muito mais – voltou a falar o porta-voz deles.

Tudo bem. Eduard, recolha as varinhas e depois coloque lá naquela mesa ao fundo.

Por quê eu?

Porque você não é bruxo e portanto não vai ter nenhuma idéia idiota de tentar usá-las. Agora tome cuidado que essas coisas não são brinquedo e se mal manuseadas podem ser bastante perigosas. – Harry foi o primeiro a entregar sua varinha, sem nunca tirar os olhos dos comensais, que pareceram ficar apreensivos quando o viram com ela na mão. – Muito bem, já fizemos o que queriam agora soltem a Gina.

Devagar aí, nos só vamos soltá-la depois que você se entregar para que possamos levá-lo ao nosso mestre. Mas não se preocupe, Potter, tenho certeza que vai ter uma morte bem lenta e dolorosa – eles voltam a gargalhar – e poderemos nos divertir de novo com seus gritos – Harry não diz nada, apenas os encara com um olhar gelado, seu olhar era tão intenso que cala os comensais. – Acha que temos medo de você, garotinho? (agora com certeza eles tinham passado dos limites) Logo, logo vai estar implorando clemência. Mas vamos acabar logo com isso, ande, venha aqui. Aliás, para ter certeza que não vai fazer nenhuma gracinha, IMPERIO! (Harry tem um leve tremor) Venha aqui, garotinho, bem devagar.

Harry vai caminhando em direção dos comensais (agora era Mione quem começa a chorar e tentava se soltar das mãos de Percy para ajudá-lo) quando estava ao lado do que estava segurando a Gina (que também tinha voltado a chorar e pedia que o deixassem livre e que a levassem no lugar dele) ele dá um salto que surpreende a todos e pega no braço do comensal que a segurava, bem em cima da marca negra que estava exposta. O que acontece a seguir é ainda mais surpreendente: o comensal começa a gritar e solta Gina, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta fazer Harry soltar o seu braço que estava queimando no lugar em que o garoto o segurava. Harry sente sua cicatriz doer da mesma maneira que sentia quando Voldemort o tocava, mas isso não era importante no momento. Vendo a amiga solta, ele grita:

GINA! CORRE!

Enquanto a menina dispara em direção de seus parentes, Harry solta o braço do comensal e pula para pegar a varinha que ele havia deixado cair e escapar dos feitiços que os outros comensais soltaram – PEGUEM-NO, NÃO O DEIXEM USAR AQUELA VARINHA OU VAMOS TER SÉRIOS PROBLEMAS! – grita um deles, mas Harry já estava preparado. Após rolar no chão para se distanciar deles e ao mesmo tempo escapar de alguma possível azaração, ele grita: EXPELLIARMUS! Todas as varinhas voam em sua direção, seu feitiço tinha sido tão forte que além de arrancar as varinhas, faz com que os comensais perdessem o equilíbrio. Harry se levanta com uma agilidade impressionante e caminha lentamente em direção aos quatro, agora não só seus olhos, mas também sua voz e todo o seu ser transbordavam de ódio.

Idiotas! Voldemort tentou me controlar com a _imperio_ e não conseguiu, acharam mesmo que i _vocês /i _ teriam alguma chance? – dizia enquanto caminhava em direção a eles; pelo canto do olho pode notar que todos (que a essa altura já estava com suas varinhas nas mãos) estavam parados olhando a cena com um misto de medo e preocupação – agora vocês vão pagar por cada ofensa que fizeram contra a Mione e cada lágrima que a Gina derramou.

Por favor não nos machuque, estávamos apenas cumprindo ordens – fala pela primeira vez o comensal que estava segurando a Gina. – na verdade nós nem gostamos de fazer mal aos outros...

CALEM-SE. – Harry aponta a varinha para os quatro e os lança através do aposento como se eles não passassem daquelas almofadas que usaram para aprender o feitiço expulsório (com a diferença de que ele teria muito mais cuidado com as almofadas) fazendo-os bater contra a parede com tanta força que um deles perde os sentidos. – NÃO GOSTAM DE FAZER MAL ÀS PESSOAS? COM QUEM VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FALANDO? EU VI! EU ESTAVA LÁ, NÃO SE LEMBRAM? VOCÊS ESTAVAM ACHANDO MUITO DIVERTIDO ME VER SER TORTURADO, NÃO É MESMO? – Harry continuava caminhando em direção aos quatro, seus passos eram lentos e ritmados, até mesmo seus melhores amigos sentiam medo de se pôr em seu caminho. Sua voz era fria e em seus olhos brilhava um fogo; fogo não, um verdadeiro inferno, que demonstrava a qualquer um que tivesse um QI superior ao de uma ameba, que estava diante de alguém envenenado pelo ódio. O mais curioso, no entanto, é que a cada passo que dava, Harry sentia este sentimento negro esvair-se lentamente de seu peito apesar de seus olhos não demonstrarem isso; assim ele continuava sua caminhada sem pressa alguma, esperando que quando os alcançasse este sentimento já estivesse exorcizado de seu peito. Quando os alcança, até mesmo aquele que tinha desmaiado já havia recuperado os sentidos (não que isso acalmasse qualquer um que o visse caminhando). – LEVANTEM-SE – sua voz ainda ela gelada mas ele parecia que não ia mais degolar os homens que tremiam aos seus pés – eu só vou perguntar uma vez: como vocês chegaram aqui e o que vieram fazer?

Como eu disse, nos só estamos cumprindo ordens. Nosso mestre mandou que viéssemos a esta cidade e matássemos um numero grande de trouxas, por isso nós escolhemos este local porque vimos que tinham muitos trouxas aqui, só não esperávamos encontra-lo aqui também – volta a responder aquele a quem Harry tinha queimado o braço. – Quando o vimos destruindo a marca negra, o Noia ali – diz apontando para o que tinha sido o porta-voz deles – disse que teríamos que entregá-lo ao mestre, que seríamos recompensados, mas que teríamos que esperar ate diminuir um pouco o número de pessoas ou você poderia sumir no meio delas. Quando vimos que aquela menina Weasley estava se separando dos outros nós resolvemos pegá-la como refém para que pudéssemos trocá-la por você, mas eu juro que eu só estava fazendo o que eles mandaram.

Vocês são a escória da sociedade bruxa, gostam de se aproveitar das fraquezas dos outros, e se escondem atrás destas máscaras. Vocês sim desmoralizam a comunidade mágica, se são tão poderosos assim por que não mostram o rosto? Eu respondo: porque tem medo, não passam de um bando de covardes que querem um pouco mais de poder porque o que possuem não é o bastante nem para derrotar um colegial. Por isso foram se esconder nas barras das vestes de Voldemort, para ficarem com qualquer migalha de poder que ele possa lhes dar. Pois fiquem sabendo que até mesmo pra ele vocês não são nada, não passam de servos descartáveis, que ele usa e joga fora quando perdem a utilidade. Esperem só até ele ficar sabendo que quatro, QUATRO! de seus servos tiveram a chance de me capturar e deixaram escapar. – Harry falava mostrando quatro dedos com a mão esquerda enquanto a direita mantinha a varinha displicentemente apontada para os comensais.

Um dos comensais notou o pouco caso que Harry estava fazendo em relação a eles e resolveu aproveitar e desaparatou. Todos (com exceção de Harry) se assustam, os outros comensais resolvem seguir o exemplo de seu companheiro e também desaparecem. Assim que eles se vão Harry solta a varinha que segurava e dá um longo suspiro de alívio, leva a mão a cicatriz que ainda doía muito, e fecha os olhos.

AAAAIIIIIII – Hermione havia corrido e como já tinha feito anteriormente pulado em seu pescoço dando-lhe um abraço em meio às lagrimas – devagar, isso dói.

Harry, eu fiquei tão preocupada, eles te machucaram?

Não, tá tudo bem, só me deixa sentar um pouco. – Harry caminha para uma mesa próxima e se senta com ela ao seu lado e todos os demais em volta – eu estou apenas exausto.

Você tá cansado? De que? Não fez nada a noite toda. – alfineta Eduard.

Sabe Eduard, eu poderia te dizer que estive dançando toda à noite e portanto estou bastante cansado, o que não seria mentira. No entanto não é disso que eu estou falando, se um dia você conseguir queimar a pele de alguém usando apenas as mãos você vai ver como é difícil e cansativo, além de doer muito.

Doer, não é problema, afinal não é em você mesmo...

Errado de novo, eu sinto sim muita dor quando faço isso, alem de ser um esforço enorme. Da última vez que eu fiz algo assim eu fiquei três dias em coma, esperava que nunca mais tivesse que passar por isso de novo.

Agora que falou – começa Rony – pelo que me lembro você tinha dito que isso só funcionava contra você-sabe-quem, como foi que conseguiu fazer isso com aquele comensal?

A marca negra no braço deles foi feita pelo próprio Voldemort (ouve uma onda de arrepios entre os que o ouviam, mas ele ignorou), e como ele mesmo disse ela o liga a todos os seus servos, e embora minha proteção não funcione mais contra ele, isso não se aplica aos seus servos inúteis.

Mas você sabia que isso ia acontecer?

Não, Carlinhos, eu não sabia, mas como sempre faço quando me encontro em uma situação como essa eu resolvi improvisar, quando aquele comensal lançou o _império_ em mim eu vi que era a oportunidade perfeita para me aproximar deles e tentar libertar a Gina.

Mas e se não tivesse acontecido nada quando você pegou no braço dele o que faria?

Eu pelo menos teria libertado a Gina que era minha intenção, o resto não é importante.

Mas você poderia ter morrido! – diz com aflição a Srª Ferrie

Talvez, mas a Gina estaria salva, se com minha morte eu conseguir salvar a vida de apenas um amigo meu terá valido a pena. Eu só lamento uma coisa – diz agora se voltando para a aniversariante – eu sinto muito, Mione, que tudo isso tenha acontecido em sua festa. Eu queria que essa noite fosse perfeita, mas por minha culpa ela foi estragada, me desculpe. – fala, limpando as lágrimas dela com as costas da mão (ele não queria que ela notasse que tinha as palmas nas mãos sujas de sangue).

Ah Harry, não se culpe, eles teriam vindo aqui de qualquer maneira, não prestou atenção? Eles vieram aqui porque viram que tinha muitas pessoas reunidas, e se não fosse você teríamos várias delas mortas agora, você foi incrível. Eu só tenho que te agradecer – responde a menina lhe dando mais um abraço.

É verdade. Eles estavam realmente com muito medo de você, vocês se lembram de como eles queriam ter certeza de que o Harry estava sem varinha? Por algum motivo eles estavam morrendo de medo de enfrentá-lo como se já soubessem que não teriam chance de vencer. – fala pensativamente Gui.

Eu não acho, deve ter sido impressão sua – se apressa em dizer Harry.

É verdade, quem não ficaria com medo dele? Depois que entra em "modo de combate" ele muda completamente, nem parece a mesma pessoa – claro, este comentário só poderia ter vindo de Eduard.

De qualquer maneira eu só quero saber uma coisa.

Pois diga, Sr. Ferrie.

Porque você deixou que eles fugissem? – todos olham para ele interrogativamente.

O Sr. deve ter se enganado, o Harry nunca.... – ia dizendo Percy

O Sr. percebeu? É que eu estava muito nervoso e se continuasse eu ia acabar matando um deles, então eu preferi deixá-los fugir. – responde Harry com um sorriso.

Você deixou mesmo eles fugirem? – pergunta incrédulo o Sr. Weasley.

Deixei, claro, ou o Sr. acha que eu ia me rebaixar ao nível deles?

Mas você sabe o _avada kedavra?_

Desde quando se precisa estar armado para matar alguém? Não, Jorge, eu não sei nenhuma das maldições imperdoáveis, nem nenhuma outra magia negra, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa matá-los.

Mas então como...

Olha só, vê aquele vaso redondo em cima daquela mesa? Vou fazer devagar para que possam ter uma idéia: _reducto_. - o vaso começa lentamente a diminuir de tamanho ate que explode em um milhão de pedaços – que tal eu fazer isso com sua cabeça? Ou talvez algo mais limpo, um simples feitiço de corte, que qualquer aluno do segundo ano é capaz de fazer e então... – ele corta uma mesa em dois – temos uma decapitação instantânea.

Incrível, eu nunca ouvi falar de ninguém que tenha usado algum desses feitiços para atacar alguém. – exclama o Sr. Weasley.

Claro que não, são feitiços básicos que aprendemos para fazer coisas simples como cortar papéis ou desobstruir passagens, quem os usaria se existem coisas muito mais eficazes quando se deseja fazer mal a alguém? O meu caso é diferente, eu me meto em tantas encrencas que acabei desenvolvendo uma espécie de "mente criativa" para escapar, como da vez que eu usei o feitiço de desarmar para me libertar das pinças de um aranha gigante. Foi em uma situação como essa que eu tive a idéia de usar o feitiço de corte para algo mais do que apenas cortar papéis e panos, quando o túnel que levava a câmara secreta desabou sobre eu e o Rony eu quis abrir o caminho cortando as pedras, mas tinha outras coisas com que me preocupar e o Rony podia ficar encarregado da passagem; a do feitiço redutor me ocorreu agora, mas não quer dizer que no calor da discussão eu não o usasse, assim eu preferi deixá-los ir a fazer algo do qual eu tenho certeza que me arrependeria.

Mas eles não mereciam isso? – Harry se surpreende com o comentário de Dagmar – afinal eles te torturaram, não é mesmo?

É verdade, Dagmar, eles me torturaram, mas nem por isso eu vou me rebaixar e sair matando todos os bruxos das trevas que venham a cruzar o meu caminho.

Eles te torturaram mesmo? – pergunta uma voz chorosa.

Srª Weasley, Vodemort tenta me matar desde que eu tinha um ano, ele matou minha mãe apenas porque ela não queria sair da frente para que ele pudesse me matar em paz, ela poderia estar viva hoje se não tivesse tentado me proteger. A Srª acha que quando ele finalmente consegue pôr as mãos em mim ele simplesmente me deixaria ir embora e ainda levando o corpo do Cedrico? Ele foi morto assim que chegamos lá, eu não tive tanta sorte. Torturar-me foi a coisa mais humana que eles fizeram comigo naquele lugar, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso agora – diz se com uma voz triste se levantando – Vamos embora que logo aqueles comensais devem voltar trazendo outros com eles. É melhor continuarmos nossa conversa em outro local. Os nossos motoristas devem estar nos esperando, mas não podemos sair assim como se estivéssemos saindo de um enterro e não de um aniversário, vamos dar um jeito nisso. – ele faz um feitiço de animar, se concentra principalmente nas garotas, pois estavam todas abaladas. Não pára o feitiço enquanto não aparece um largo sorriso no rosto da aniversariante. – pronto.

Não, não está bom, não podemos sair assim com as maquiagens todas borradas – Harry não pode deixar de rir do comentário de Sheila apesar de ser o único que não teve o humor alterado pelo feitiço de animar, afinal, estavam todos muito felizes para se lembrar de que mais alguém poderia precisar se alegrar.

Deixem comigo – em um instante Penélope deixa todas lindas.

Muito bem, vamos, só mais uma coisa – diz se dirigindo para um canto do salão – vocês vão indo que eu já vou. Quanto a vocês, saiam daí. – como resposta um canivete voou em sua direção. Harry agilmente o apanha no ar e diz com um tom de voz controlado ao mesmo tempo em que fecha o objeto – eu não quero machucá-los mas posso mudar de idéia se não saírem daí imediatamente.

Todos os músicos e garçons começam a sair de trás do balcão onde estavam escondidos, Harry joga o canivete fechado de volta e continua.

Bem, nós vamos embora agora, como podem ver além do vaso quebrado que não teve conserto estamos deixando tudo em ordem, já que consertámos até mesmo a mesa que eu cortei. Para o seu próprio bem vocês devem ir embora agora porque logo isso aqui vai estar cheio de bruxos das trevas e eu posso garantir que isso não é nada bom, certo? – Harry se vira para ir embora, então pára e se volta para os funcionários do estabelecimento que ainda o encaravam estupefatos – só mais uma coisa: _obliviate _– diz apontando sua varinha para o grupo. Depois segue para a entrada onde Mione o aguardava, dá o braço para a moça e juntos seguem para a limusine que os aguardava à entrada, enquanto mantinha a porta aberta para ela. Ele observa os trouxas saindo do local como se uma ordem tivesse sido dada para que abandonassem tudo sem terminar o serviço. – Amanhã eles voltam e fazem a limpeza desta bagunça, com certeza é melhor perder o emprego do que a vida – fala pra si mesmo Harry enquanto entrava no carro e via o último garçom trancar as portas. Logo estava de volta a casa dos Granger.


	13. A Fuga

CAP 13

"A FUGA"

A viagem de volta foi uma experiência completamente diferente do que estava acostumado; ele estava preocupado com tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Ela tinha começado tão perfeita, como é que as coisas podiam ficar tão ruins? Pelo menos seu feitiço de memória ia garantir que Voldemort encontrasse a casa de eventos vazia, já que todos os funcionários tinham saído, quando acordassem no dia seguinte tudo o que lembrariam era que tinha combinado que deixariam para arrumar tudo no dia seguinte, sem mais complicações. Mas agora ficava outra questão: com exceção dele mesmo todos estavam sobre o efeito do seu feitiço de animar, mas e quando o efeito acabasse? Pelos seus cálculos ele só iria durar até eles chegarem à casa dos Granger, então ele teria outra dor de cabeça para poder acalmar os ânimos que com toda a certeza estariam exaltados.

Suas preocupações deveriam estar transparecendo em seu rosto porque Mione o abraça forte, e dizendo que ele foi incrível, lhe dá um beijo no rosto. Era incrível como ela tinha o dom de fazê-lo se esquecer de todos os seus problemas. Logo após o beijo ela apoiou sua cabeça em seu ombro e tudo o mais ficou em segundo plano, ele só conseguia se concentrar nela e em mais nada. Quando se deu conta já tinham chegado.

Como já havia feito, ele abriu a porta para ela e entrou de braços dados, mas assim que pós os pés na soleira da porta sua postura mudou completamente. Os outros já tinham chegado, e ele notou na hora que estava certo em suas suposições: o efeito do seu feitiço realmente tinha acabado, mas pelo jeito que as coisas estavam deveria ter acabado há muito tempo, pois os adultos estavam empenhados em uma discurção acalorada. Harry tratou logo de sair dali, fez um sinal bem discreto para o Rony e partiu com Hermione para os quartos deles. Ele seguiu em silêncio todo o percurso sem nem mesmo olhar para trás, só parou quando chegaram ao terceiro andar, bem longe da confusão na sala. Quando se virou no entanto para falar com seus dois melhores amigos sobre uma maneira de resolver a situação leva um susto. Além de Rony e Mione, também estavam lá: os gêmeos, suas parceiras de time e os irmãos Ferrie que por algum motivo os tinham seguido.

Por que nos seguiram? – não consegue ficar sem perguntar.

Qualé, Harry vocês vivem se esgueirando pelos cantos e derrepente se metem em alguma aventura e salvam o dia, nos também queremos participar – responde Fred, ou terá sido o Jorge?

Não liguem pro que ele disse, a verdade é que você sempre tem uma boa idéia de como sair de situações assim, Harry, e gostaríamos de ajudar. – fala Katie.

Certo, então, antes de mais nada, vamos arrumar nossas coisas bem rápido porque temos que sair daqui o mais breve possível. – fala depois de pensar um pouco – Só mais uma coisa: meninas, nada de saias curtas.

Por quê? – pergunta Dagmar.

Vocês vão ver – responde já na porta de seu quarto.

Assim que entra em seu quarto sente sua cicatriz queimar novamente junto com aquela já sua conhecida "visão" de um local desta vez não muito longe de onde estavam. Mas não podia se preocupar com isso agora, o mais importante era fugirem o mais rápido possível da cidade que com toda certeza iria ser revirada pelos comensais. Não havia muito que fazer em seu quarto, praticamente tudo já estava em sua mala, afinal, no dia seguinte eles iriam mesmo para a Toca, então (por recomendação da Mione, claro) ele tinha deixado tudo preparado, as únicas coisas fora do lugar eram: sua miniatura do Rabo-córneo húngaro (desde que ela tinha mordido o dedo do Duda, Harry a vinha tratando com muito cuidado, quem sabe ela não repetia o feito?) que estava ao lado da TV (que ele não tinha ligado nem uma vez, sua estada longe da tecnologia havia tirado certos vícios dele) e a gaiola da Edwiges. Ele troca rápido de roupa, vestindo algo (muito, mas muito) mais confortável (nada como ficar livre de uma gravata), fecha seu malão (que agora tinha o interior maior que o lado de fora, como presente do sr. Weasley) e puxa tudo para fora.

Ele foi o primeiro a ter tudo pronto. Assim, deixando sua mala, com Edwiges piando em cima no corredor, vai até o quarto do Rony ajudá-lo a aprontar tudo (ate os gêmeos eram melhores que ele neste quesito). Quando estavam com tudo pronto arrastaram a mala dele para junto da de Harry, nessa hora praticamente todos estavam com tudo arrumado, com exceção de Dagmar e Hermione, "deve ser coisa de família" resmunga Rony. Harry pede para que as meninas ajudem Dagmar (Fred e Jorge bem que se ofereceram, mais ele não gostou muito da idéia) enquanto que ele e o Rony iam ajudar sua melhor "amiga".

Batem na porta antes de entrar (não queriam pegá-la em uma situação embaraçosa) quando entram, no entanto, ficam impressionados. Não com os inúmeros livros das várias estantes que descaracterizavam o que de outra forma seria um típico quarto feminino. Mas sim com as fotos: ela tinha várias fotos em um mural ao lado da cabeceira de sua cama; naturalmente tinha dos três juntos (duas), algumas de sua família, mas a esmagadora maioria era de _Harry_. O garoto nem podia imaginar onde ela conseguiu tantas fotos dele: tinha fotos dele e dela, só dele, uma única dele com o Rony, _todas_ as que já tinha saído no _Profeta Diário_ bem como a do _Semanário das Bruxas_, tinha também uma ampliação da primeira notícia que tinha saído a respeito dele no torneio tribuxo, estava marcada com letras garrafais na parte que dizia: "_Harry finalmente encontrou carinho em Hogwarts. Seu amigo intimo, Colin Creevey, diz que o garoto raramente é visto sem a companhia de Hermione Granger, uma linda menina nascida trouxa que, como Harry, é uma das primeiras alunas da escola_". Logo ao lado estava um pedaço do que ele reconheceu ser a noticia do _Semanário das Bruxas_ também ampliado dizendo:_ "Privado do amor desde o trágico falecimento dos pais, Harry Potter, catorze anos, pensou que tinha achado consolo com SUA NAMORADA FIRME_ (esta parte estava grifada)_ em Hogwarts, a garota nascida trouxa Hermione Granger_"; o restante estava rasgado (Harry podia imaginar por quê).

Harry fica totalmente sem ação diante da cena, uma foto sua, notando a presença dos dois garotos "abobados", dá de ombros e aponta para um canto do quarto; ali do lado de uma pequena estante que continha vários bichinhos de pelúcia estava Hermione, ela lutava para fechar sua mala enquanto Bichento ficava olhando com cara de desagrado (não me perguntem como um gato pode fazer uma cara assim, mas era o que parecia), Harry resolve ir ajudá-la. Trabalharam em silêncio (ele ainda não tinham palavras depois de ver o mural), em poucos segundos tinham conseguido fechar o malão e se encontravam com outro dilema: _Bichento_. Ele se recusava terminantemente a entrar em sua cesta, Rony já tinha ganhado vários arranhões por ter perdido a paciência e ter tentado pô-lo à força dentro da mesma. Por fim, Harry, se dirigindo ao pequeno animal, diz:

Vamos Bichento, colabore, estamos com pressa, por favor, seja bonzinho e entre aí, eu não quero ter que usar minha flauta mágica em você. – diz em tom de aviso, e para alivio geral, o gato da um miado cansado e entra em sua cesta (Harry particularmente fica _muito_ aliviado, conhecendo o gato era bem capaz dele ser imune a sua flauta mágica) – obrigado, Bichento – finaliza Harry.

Depois deste incidente eles finalmente se juntam aos outros; Penélope estava lá.

Cansei de ver a briga deles e vim ver se poderia ser útil em alguma coisa.

Como sabia que estávamos nos preparando para sair? – pergunta Mary.

Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas, pelo pouco que eu conheço do Harry e da Hermione era óbvio que estavam pensando em alguma coisa.

Ele sempre faz destas coisas? – pergunta Dagmar.

Que coisas? Enfrentar bruxos das trevas? Salvar donzelas em apuros? Fazer planos milaborantes para se safar? Beijar a garota mais bonita da festa? – brinca Fred.

Ele faz tudo isso com bastante freqüência. Tirando o fato que ele não sai por ai pegando ninguém! Ainda não sei como ele consegue ficar indiferente as investidas das garotas, ah, se fosse eu! – completa Jorge, com um olhar esperançoso, fazendo o nosso herói ficar levemente rosado.

Como não pega ninguém? E o que ele fez hoje? – os gêmeos não estavam fáceis.

Dá para os dois pararem? Temos coisas mais importantes pra fazer – Gina parecia não estar achando graça nenhuma na brincadeira dos irmãos.

Obrigado, Gina. Penélope, você pode levitar a nossa bagagem até lá em baixo? Enquanto isso, nós vamos la pra baixo, e vamos ver se conseguimos por um pouco de juízo na cabeça daqueles "adultos" – a ultima palavra foi dita com sarcasmo, o que anuviou a expressão de todos.

Quando finalmente chegam na sala se dão conta de que a situação é bem pior do que imaginavam. A discursão estava realmente feia e parecia que o tema principal era _Harry Potter._ Tão logo o viu, o sr. Ferrie se dirige até onde estão com um olhar furioso. Harry instintivamente dá um passo para trás, enquanto que seus dois "escudeiros" se posicionam na sua frente barrando seu avanço.

Você! Seu moleque, é tudo culpa sua! Nada disso teria acontecido se você não tivesse aparecido.

COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A FALAR ASSIM DO HARRY? – a srª Weasley ficou fora de si ao ouvir o comentário, pega sua varinha e aponta para o sr Ferrie.

EU FALO COMO QUISER. SE ESTE MOLEQUE NÃO TIVESSE APARECIDO ESTARÍAMOS TODOS BEM E NÃO TERÍAMOS UM MALUCO ATRÁS DA GENTE.

ORA, SEU... – a Srª Weasley já estava prestes a jogar um feitiço nele quando Mione resolve intervir.

TIO! Como você pode falar assim? Já se esqueceu do que _realmente_ houve hoje? Se não fosse o Harry várias pessoas teriam morrido, talvez até um de nós, foi uma sorte ele estar lá, porque ninguém mais saberia como agir naquela hora.

OLHA COMO FALA COMIGO, MENINA! EU DIGO E REPITO, FOI TUDO CULPA DESTE MOLEQUE. E TEM MAIS, A MARY NÃO VAI MAIS PRA ESTA, ESTA ESCOLA AÍ QUE VOCÊS ESTUDAM. – nessa parte Harry resolveu se manifestar, mas Mary foi mais rápida.

Eu vou sim. Eu quero ser tão poderosa quanto o Harry e o senhor não vai me impedir.

Eu sou seu pai e faço o que acho melhor, e o melhor e ficar o mais longe possível destas _pessoas_ – ele disse a última palavra com um tom de voz que lembrava muito o nojo. Harry já tinha aturado o bastante, afastando seus amigos que ainda estavam fazendo uma "barreira" na sua frente ele se dirige ao sr. Ferrie.

Desculpe, sr. Ferrie, mas o sr está sendo muito, com o perdão da palavra, ignorante. Eu até entendo que ache que a culpa pelo que aconteceu hoje seja minha, e talvez seja mesmo, mas daí fazer a coitada da Mary pagar por um erro meu, é muita idiotice. – como era de se esperar, o sr Ferrie fica possesso.

COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A FALAR COMIGO ASSIM? – ele praticamente pula sobre Harry.

O sr me desculpe a sinceridade, mas a culpa é de como está agindo. Agora, por exemplo, acha mesmo que conseguiria me matar? Muitos tentaram, desde bruxos poderosos a monstros atemorizantes, e ainda estou aqui. Eu sobrevivi na maioria das vezes por sorte, é verdade, mas algumas vezes foram por minha própria capacidade, e se eu fiz isso sozinho, imagina agora que eu tenho vários amigos apontando suas varinhas pra sua cabeça? – Harry falava calmamente apesar de ter um homem bem maior do que ele o segurando pelo colarinho. O sr Ferrie vira para trás e nota que realmente todos os bruxos presentes tinham suas varinhas apontadas pra ele. Inclusive sua filha que (pelo menos teoricamente) ainda não sabia fazer nenhuma mágica. – Eu sugiro que o senhor me solte e se acalme e votaremos a conversar, mas agora como pessoas civilizadas, e não como estavam até à hora em que descemos. Assim está melhor. – fala quando o outro solta-o – Agora que já resolvemos este ponto vamos voltar ao assunto da sua filha ir para Hogwarts.

Eu disse que ela não vai e ponto final – fala ainda irritado o sr Ferrie, mas agora com um tom de voz bem mais "normal".

Eu vou e não é o senhor que vai me impedir de ir. Já disse que quero me tornar uma bruxa tão poderosa quanto o Harry.

Você não vai, mocinha, e minha filha e vai fazer o que eu disser.

Você não pode me impedir.

É mesmo? E quem vai pagar suas despesas?

O senhor não pode fazer isso comigo – a essa altura ela já estava à beira das lagrimas.

Calma Mary, pra tudo tem solução. – se interpõe Harry na briga de pai e filha – Sr. Ferrie, eu sei que não tenho nenhum direito de me meter nesta história – "e não tem mesmo" diz o outro, mas Harry continua como se não tivesse escutado – mas está cometendo uma grande injustiça com sua filha. Por que não deixá-la ir? Só por causa do que houve hoje?

COMO SÓ? Não acha o bastante?

Não, não acho. Quantas pessoas morrem todos os dias vítimas de violência? Quantos perdem a vida no trânsito ou em suas próprias casas? Acha mesmo que privando sua filha de algo único e maravilhoso como o direito raro de entrar para o fechado mundo da magia vai estar ajudando ela? Pois eu posso garantir que não. Eu sei que tem a melhor das intenções, mas só vai prejudicar sua filha. Primeiro porque não existe lugar mais seguro em todo o mundo do que Hogwarts, segundo, sem treinamento adequado os poderes dela vão, mais cedo ou mais tarde, sair do controle, então aí sim vai estar com sérios problemas. Se sua filha tiver metade da inteligência e aplicação da Mione, ela pode se tornar uma grande bruxa, muito mais poderosa do que eu que, na verdade, sou um bruxo bem medíocre. Mas pra isso ela precisa ir para Hogwarts, e se o problema for só o pagamento das despesas dela pode deixar que eu mesmo pago todas. – todos ficam espantados com isso – Eu posso não ser muito rico, mas o que meus pais me deixaram são suficientes pra pagar o restante dos meus estudos com folga, e se eu fizer um pouco de economia tenho certeza que dá pra pagar os da Mary também.

É muita gentileza da sua parte Harry, mas isso vai ser desnecessário, porque se o George não for pagar as despesas dela eu mesmo pago. – fala agora com convicção o sr. Granger.

Podem parar todos vocês, eu disse que ela não ia e ponto final.

George, meu amor, pense bem, o que vamos fazer se derrepente ela começar a transformar os copos em ratos? Não acha melhor nos deixarmos ela ir? Vai ser bom pra todos e ela vai ficar entre amigos. Além disso, a Mione vai estar lá e eu sei que ela pode cuidar da Mary. – a Srª Ferrie tenta argumentar com o esposo.

Tudo bem, vocês venceram. Eu deixo ela ir, mas vocês terão que tomar conta dela.

Pode ficar sossegado Sr Ferrie, alem de todos nós, tem muitas pessoas lá que podem nos ajudar a tomar conta dela. E eu me responsabilizo por ela. – garante Harry.

Como se isso fosse me deixar mais tranqüilo, eu quero que um dos adultos fique de olho nela.

Pode deixar, Sr. Ferrie, como o Harry disse, todos aqui vão cuidar dela, ela pode inclusive passar o resto das férias lá em casa que ns levamos ela at´´e a plataforma 9 ½. – o Sr. Weasley se manifesta finalmente.

Muito bem, mas como vão pra casa de vocês? – essa pergunta pega todos desprevenidos, afinal, como eles vão passar pelos comensais que a essa hora com certeza estavam rondando a cidade atrás deles?

Eu já pensei nisso – todos se voltam para o garoto de olhos verdes que fez esta declaração. – Não podemos ficar muito mais tempo aqui, afinal, tantos bruxos reunidos em um bairro trouxa deve ser como um farol, e eu não dou até o amanhecer para estarmos cercados de bruxos das trevas. Também não podemos sair todos juntos pelo mesmo motivo. Portanto teremos que nos separar, o sr. Weasley e o Percy podem desaparatar no ministério e contar que há comensais aqui. A Srª. Weasley pode fazer o mesmo e ir pra sua casa se preparar para nos receber. Como a lareira não está ligada com a rede de pó de flu, vamos ter que improvisar a fuga dos outros. Os gêmeos podem ir no Nôitibus, e levar nossa bagagem, o Gui e o Carlinhos vão com eles por garantia e se qualquer coisa der errado, basta eles deixarem tudo pra trás e fugirem, os gêmeos já praticaram bastante com o nosso zelador que é um profissional na caça de adolescentes e não terão nenhuma dificuldade em se esconderem de amadores como os comensais. – os gêmeos sorriem orgulhosos pelo reconhecimento de uma de suas muitas "habilidades" – Penélope, você pode voltar de carro com as meninas que eu acho que não terão problemas em passarem despercebidas, aproveitem e levem o Bichento com vocês. – nessa hora o animal começa a miar e arranhar sua cesta de vime. – Não reclama Bichento, é melhor pra você. A Mione pode pegar a vassoura dela e levar a Mary com ela e o Rony pode fazer o mesmo com a minha vassoura e levar a Gina, podem usar a Edwiges como guia. Todos de acordo?

NÃO! – respondem Rony e Mione juntos.

Não? – Harry fica atordoado, de todos porque justo eles não concordariam? – por que não?

Harry! Já se esqueceu há quanto tempo nós somos amigos? O conhecemos melhor do que você mesmo. E você está com aquele olhar que fica sempre que tem uma idéia idiota.

Olhar? Que olhar? E porque minha idéia é idiota?

Este olhar decidido de que fica sempre que vai fazer uma coisa idiota como sair atrás de você-sabe-quem.

Mas eu não ia sair atrás dele!

É mesmo, mas me diga, Harry: Onde _você_ fica neste seu plano de fuga? – Mione se mete na briga dos dois melhores amigos.

Eu pensei que fosse óbvio! – Rony cruza os braços e Mione olha para Harry aflita. – Eu vou ficar e servir de isca pra que possam fugir. – fala Harry como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo correr o risco de ser pego e torturado. Todos (com exceção de Rony e Mione) olham desesperados pra ele.

Por que eu não estou espantado? – Rony estava nervoso com o amigo – você sempre tendo que bancar o herói, não é?

Eu não to tentando bancar o herói!

NÃO? Então me diga o que ta fazendo, sr. "eu não sou herói"?

Eu estou dando uma chance de vocês fugirem, seu ingrato. – eles já estavam se exaltando.

É MESMO? E COMO VOCÊ PRETENDIA FUGIR? ACHA MESMO QUE VAMOS TE DEIXAR PRA TRÁS?

ESCUTA AQUI, EU JÁ ENFRENTEI VOLDEMORT VÁRIAS VEZES E TAMBÉM JÁ ESCAPEI DE VÁRIOS COMENSAIS, E NÃO VOU DEIXAR MAIS NENHUM AMIGO MEU MORRER!

AH! TAVA DEMORANDO PRA VOCÊ TOCAR NESTE ASSUNTO, NÃO TAVA?

Rony... – ia se metendo a Srª. Weasley, mas foi interrompida por Gina que se pôs em seu caminho.

Deixa, mãe.

Mas olha como ele tá tratando o Harry!

Pode deixar, mãe, olha só como as coisas são – Percy apesar de relutante parecia concordar com a irmã.

É verdade, eles não são chamados de "_o trio_" à toa, se eles não se entenderem, nem adianta tentar. – fala Fred.

QUE ASSUNTO? DO QUE VOCÊ TA FALANDO? – continuava Harry ,que não tinha ouvido a conversa dos outros Weasley.

COMO QUE ASSUNTO? VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE EU TOU FALANDO DA MORTE DO CEDRICO. QUANDO VOCÊ VAI METER NESSA SUA CABEÇA DURA QUE NÃO FOI CULPA SUA?

VOCÊ NÃO TAVA LÁ! NÃO SABE O QUE ACONTECEU.

NÃO, NÃO ESTAVA. MAS EU SEI MUITO BEM QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEVE CULPA DE NADA.

O Rony tá certo Harry, - com uma voz maternal, Mione finalmente tenta acalmar os ânimos e dar um pouco de juízo ao garoto, – você não tinha como saber que a taça era uma armadilha. Você só fez o que sempre faz: foi maravilhoso. Deu ao Cedrico a glória que era somente sua, muitos matariam para ter tido a chance de somente concorrer, que dirá de ganhar o torneio Tribuxo. Você e o Cedrico eram adversários em tudo: no Quadribol, no torneio e até disputaram a atenção da mesma garota – esta parte ela disse com amargura – mesmo assim o que você faz? Assim que soube que a primeira prova iam ser dragões, corre e conta ao seu adversário para que ele não ficasse despreparado quando tivesse que se encontrar com eles. Na segunda prova, poderia ter chegado em primeiro lugar e disparado na contagem de pontos, mas preferiu ser o último e ser vaiado pelos sonserinos do que deixar alguém pra trás, e por fim, na última tarefa, vocês chegaram juntos na taça, mas você tinha salvado a vida dele duas vezes naquele labirinto, portanto tinha todo o direito de exigir ficar com a vitória e toda a glória envolvida, no entanto não foi o que fez, preferiu ter que dividir com o seu rival. Isso mostra o tipo de pessoa que é! A morte dele não foi de maneira nenhuma sua culpa. Foi sim daquele mostro que vive te atormentando sem motivo. – ela termina seu discurso com uma convicção e paixão que Harry jamais esperava dela.

Viu? Até a Mione concorda comigo. – diz o ruivo mais controlado – Além do mais, você sabe muito bem que jamais íamos sair e te deixar pra trás.

Verdade, eu faço minhas as palavras do Rony naquele dia que encontramos o Sirius da primeira vez na Casa dos gritos: "se alguém quiser te matar vai ter que matar os três".

Isso aí!

Vocês são loucos! – exclama Harry por fim.

Loucos? Até parece que somos nós que vivemos nos metendo em confusões e saindo atrás de encrencas.

Hei! Eu não saio atrás de encrencas, elas é que vem atrás de mim.

Não? E aquela historia de perseguir aranhas na floresta proibida? – alfineta Rony.

Você sabe muito bem que aquela idéia foi do Hagrid e não minha. Além do mais, de quem foi a "brilhante" idéia de irmos pra escola no carro voador? – rebate Harry.

Vocês dois são loucos – se diverte Mione.

É mesmo? Mas quem preparou uma poção proibida correndo o risco de ser pega e expulsa? – pergunta também divertido Harry.

Bem..., aquilo foi diferente.

Mesmo? Como? – Rony também entra no clima.

Eu.... fui movida pelas circunstâncias.

Quer dizer que se somos nós que temos as idéias perigosas somos loucos, mas se é você está sendo movida pelas circunstâncias? – pergunta Harry com um enorme sorriso.

Bom.... Sim. – os outros dois se olham.

Não precisa ficar me olhando, a namorada é sua – Rony fala a última parte com uma amargura contida na voz que Harry não deixa de perceber.

Harry abaixa a cabeça depois dessa e esfrega os olhos cansado, ele já estava acordado há mais de 24 horas, e tinha sido uma _longa_ noite que, infelizmente, ainda estava longe de acabar.

Eu vou ter que levar alguém comigo – fala ainda esfregando os olhos por baixo dos óculos.

EU – responde novamente juntos seus dois melhores amigos. Harry levanta à cabeça assustado.

_Você_ quer ir comigo Mione??!! Da última vez que voamos juntos, você odiou.

É verdade, Harry, eu estava morrendo de medo naquele dia, e se você não estivesse comigo eu nunca teria conseguido cumprir a missão que o prof. Dumbledore nos deu. Mas eu só tinha 13 anos na época, e nunca tinha voado de hipógrifo antes, e ficar subindo e descendo no ar não me parece a maneira mais agradável de voar. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não queira ir com você. Depois de tantos anos eu sei mais coisas sobre você do que qualquer um, talvez mais que você mesmo, e tenho certeza de uma coisa: não existe lugar mais seguro na terra que ao seu lado, seja na escola, na rua, ou mesmo no meio de uma batalha. Você **_é_** o bruxo mais poderoso de nossa geração, por mais que tente negar pra todos e pra você mesmo, eu sei disso mais que ninguém, dá pra contar nos dedos os bruxos no mundo inteiro que são capazes de fazer aquilo que você fez no fim do nosso terceiro ano. Entre ficar escondida em um local seguro e ter que ir à frente de uma guerra ao seu lado, eu prefiro ir pra guerra, porque sei que lá estarei ao lado de alguém que não só me transmite confiança mas também se esforça além do que é humanamente possível para garantir o bem estar daqueles que ama. E mesmo que não fosse assim, eu ainda preferiria estar ao seu lado, porque antes de tudo, você é meu amigo, companheiro e confidente e eu jamais vou de deixar, não importa o quão perigoso possa ser estar ao seu lado, e lá que eu estarei, hoje e sempre.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos com as palavras da menina; Harry a olhava com a admiração estampada no rosto que ele não tentava esconder, mesmo porque seria impossível.

Incrível como você não se cansa de me impressionar! Mesmo depois de tantos anos, sempre que eu acho que te conheço, sou surpreendido com mais uma faceta magnífica de sua maravilhosa personalidade – a garota abaixa a cabeça envergonhada murmurando: "ah, Harry...", o garoto levanta seu rosto gentilmente (já tinha dado um jeito nos ferimentos das palmas das mãos) e olha em seus lindos olhos cor de mel – Quer mesmo ir comigo? – pergunta docemente. A garota se limita a balançar a cabeça em afirmação. Harry fica olhando para aquele rosto lindo, agora levemente rosado, da garota que sempre foi sua melhor amiga e de uns tempos pra cá se tornou bem mais que isso. Tinha vontade de beijar aquela garota, que agora mantinha um delicado sorriso nos lábios. Ele deve ter ficado mais tempo do que imagina olhando para ela, mas foi trazido à realidade por Rony que pigarreia e começa a bater o pé impaciente. Harry rapidamente volta ao "modo de combate" como Eduard tinha definido – certo, então ficamos assim: Rony, você voa muito melhor que a Mione – "qualquer um voa melhor que ela" Rony comenta, mas Harry o ignora e continua – você leva a Gina e a Mary com você enquanto a Mione fica comigo, levem a minha capa por segurança.

QUÊ? – perguntam Rony e Mione novamente ao mesmo tempo.

Harry você ficou doido? Você precisa dela muito mais que qualquer um. – Rony parecia não acreditar nos seus ouvidos.

Olha, Rony, você vai estar com uma vassoura bem mais lenta do que a minha, além disso vai estar com bastante peso, não terá como fugir caso sejam atacados no ar.

E você? Como pretende fugir ou se esconder caso se encontre com os comensais ou mesmo com você-sabe-quem?

Não dizem que eu sou o melhor piloto que Hogwarts já teve? Pois bem – ele acerta os óculos na ponte com o dedo médio – es_tá na hora de provar_ – fala com uma voz profunda. Quando os três finalmente terminam sua "conferência" se lembram que não estavam sozinhos, pois ouvem as exclamações dos outros presentes:

Vocês tiveram uma missão do prof. Dumbledore?! – O sr. Weasley estava incrédulo.

Aos treze anos?! – era o Percy

Vocês entraram na casa dos gritos?! – os gêmeos perguntam juntos – E não nos contaram como se faz?! – definitivamente eles estavam magoados com isso.

O que tem de mais? – Harry não estava entendendo porque estavam tão admirados das coisas que tinham feito.

É verdade. Nós andamos como o Harry, já se esqueceram? Uma das coisas que se tem que saber quando se é amigo do Harry é que ele vive se metendo em encrencas e nos temos que ajudá-lo a se safar. – Rony parecia convicto de suas palavras.

O que eu quero saber é: por que todo este escarcéu por causa de uma simples capa? – Dagmar faz a pergunta que todos gostariam de ver respondida, mudando o rumo de uma conversa que com certeza não ia dar em lugar nenhum.

Dagmar, como eu já disse varias vezes pra você, nada é tão "simples" no mundo da magia. – fala abrindo seu malão que estava ao lado das outras bagagens e pegando sua capa – muito menos _esta capa_ – mostra para todos a capa que herdou de seu pai.

Uau! Isso é o que eu acho que é? – pergunta Fred com os olhos arregalados.

Eu posso ver mais de perto, Harry? – assim como o irmão Jorge babava pelo objeto.

O que tem de mais? – pergunta Eduard.

O QUE TEM DE MAIS? Você tem idéia do que é isso que o Harry tá segurando? Isso custa uma fortuna e é muito difícil de se conseguir. – ate Carlinhos admirava a capa.

Tá. Mas os que isso tem de mais?

_Isso, _como você diz, Eduard, é a única coisa que meu pai me deixou, e já me salvou de muitas encrencas – diz Harry pondo a capa ao redor do corpo deixando apenas a cabeça visível – é uma capa de invisibilidade. – todos ficam olhando espantados para a "cabeça" de Harry.

De mais! Posso pegar um pouco, Harry?

Depois, Fred, agora nós temos coisas mais urgentes do que ficar brincando de ficar invisível. Faltam menos de duas horas pra amanhecer e antes disso temos de já ter chegado na Toca. – diz tirando a capa e olhando no relógio que tinha ganhado do seu padrinho. Depois que se aprende a olhar as horas nele (que é realmente bem difícil) se descobre que tem varias vantagens em relação ao modo "trouxa" de ver as horas, como agora que lhe mostrava com exatidão quando o sol ia nascer.

Isso é quase impossível!

Talvez Gui, mas então vamos te que fazer o impossível ou estaremos perdidos. Vamos lá pra fora.

Todos se reúnem para se despedirem, mas Harry não deixa que fiquem demorando. Então começam a sair cada um pra um lado; os parentes da Mione, que não corriam nenhum risco, foram os primeiros a saírem de carro, depois iam Penélope e as outras meninas. No entanto, quando iam por Bichento dentro do carro, Edwiges, que tinha sido solta para servir de guia para os que iriam de vassoura, voa e pega a alça da cesta do gato e a leva para longe do carro. Todos ficam sem entender a reação da coruja.

O que é isso, Edwiges? Solte o Bichento que as meninas tem que leva-lo embora. – Harry fala para seu animal, que da um pio de indignação e voa para mais alto ainda. – O que é? Por que está fazendo isso? Você quer levar o Bichento? – a coruja pia com felicidade, como que confirmando a pergunta. – Mas ele é muito pesado, além disso, você tem pouco tempo e é uma longa viagem, acha mesmo que dá conta? – Edwiges estufa o peito e dá outro pio com que dizendo: "é claro que consigo", seu dono não consegue segurar uma risada – Tudo bem, você o leva, assim é ate melhor que as meninas não terão que passar na Toca para deixá-lo. Agora venha aqui que eu vou amarrar a cesta em você.

Depois deste contratempo, as meninas seguem viajem e os Sr. Weasley e Percy vão para o ministério, assim como a srª Weasley vai para a Toca, ficando apenas os mais jovens para partir. Harry solta Edwiges para que ela sirva de guia para ele e Rony.

Certo, Rony, você vai na frente e segue Edwiges. Agora, não importa o que aconteça, não pare nem olhe pra trás, se eu não puder acompanhá-los continue, e não tente me ajudar, lembre-se que Gina e Mary estão em suas mãos, e eu conto com você para protegê-las.

Pode deixar, Harry, eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com elas, afinal, a Gina é minha irmã. – com estas palavras voa atrás da coruja.

Muito bem agora somos nós, vocês chamem o nôitibus que nos já vamos. Mione, pode montar e se segure firme.

A garota monta atrás dele na vassoura e se segura nele; em vez de se segurar em sua cintura como tinha feito quando eles estavam no terceiro ano ela o abraça pelo tórax, Harry quase teve um troço quando ela fez isso. Fechou os olhos e apertou firme o cabo da vassoura enquanto esperava o arrepio de seu corpo passar, bem como o calor que subiu de seu ventre Nota que os outros Weasley acham muita graça de sua situação, mas não tem tempo de revidar as piadinhas deles, pois antes mesmo que pudesse se recompor, ouve o estrondo que anunciava a chegada do Nôitibus. "Droga, me esqueci como essa coisa é barulhenta" se lamenta Harry, mas não havia tempo pra ficar desperdiçando com lamentações, pois ele nota que não foi o único que ouviu a barulheira.

Bem vindos ao Nôitibus Andante, o transporte de emergência para b... – Lalau ia começando seu discurso corriqueiro

Agora não temos tempo pra isso Lalau, ajude-os a pôr todas estas malas pra dentro que estão vindo vários comensais pra cá. Eu vou tentar distrai-los, mas vocês não fiquem parados aqui e dêem o fora o mais rápido possível. – grita Harry para o condutor, depois com uma voz bem mais branda, mas ainda carregada de emoção e responsabilidade, se dirige a sua "passageira" – se segure o mais firme que puder, Mione, que vamos ter que fugir deles.

A garota se gruda nas costas dele, estavam agora tão juntos que quem olhasse de relance pensaria que era apenas uma pessoa. Os braços, que estavam segurando o garoto pela frente, agora o apertava com tanta força que o garoto sentia seu peito doer (era incrível a força que aquela garota tinha, talvez devido à rotina de levar tantos livros pesados ela tenha desenvolvido músculos resistentes, embora sua bela e delicada aparência não denunciassem nada disso). Harry dispara em linha reta pela rua rente ao chão, somente quando chega ao final dela é que ele sobe em espiral, numa acedente que sabia não passaria despercebida dos comensais que voavam próximos dali. Com a atenção voltada para si, Harry trata de levar seus perseguidores para longe de onde seus amigos estavam embarcando (e conseqüentemente para longe da casa da garota, pois se tivesse a menor esperança de voltar tinha que ter certeza que não desconfiassem da localização da mesma ou então nunca mais poderia por os pés ali). Harry deu uma longa volta pela noite da cidade, passando entre prédios apagados e ruas desertas, tendo uma quantidade cada vez maior de comensais em seu encalço, quando achou que já deveriam estar todos o seguindo e tendo dado tempo mais que suficiente para a fuga dos Weasley, ele trata de tentar salvar sua própria pele, bem como da garota que estava calada e quieta em suas costas. Harry não podia colocar velocidade máxima em sua vassoura por causa dela, tanto por causa do peso como também devido ao fato de que tinha parte de seus movimentos restringidos por ela, como por exemplo não podia deitar na vassoura o que acarretava ter que aturar toda a resistência do vento contra si, mas nem tudo era ruim. Se fosse outra pessoa que estivesse ali, com certeza Harry estaria bem mais encrencado agora, mas a garota estava tão grudada nele (coisa que ele dificilmente deixaria outra pessoa fazer) que suas manobras não perdiam tanto de estabilidade. Também devemos levar em conta que, diferente de seus perseguidores, Harry tinha a melhor vassoura do mundo, o que somado a sua experiência e habilidade naturais tornavam-no um adversário difícil de ser superado; acrescente a tudo isso sua força de vontade e o desejo de proteger a garota que tinha tão corajosamente posto sua própria vida em suas mãos, e então temos alguém disposto a tudo para atingir seu objetivo: chegar na Toca são e salvo.

Assim a verdadeira fuga tem início: Harry dá uma guinada pra direita e segue em direção a praia, voa rente ao solo, fazendo a areia levantar com a ação do vento que produzia, depois faz o mesmo com a água do mar, ele sabia que o rastro que estava deixando facilitava sua perseguição, mas também produzia uma parede de areia e depois de água que impedia que fosse lançado algum feitiço nas suas costas (nas da Hermione, mas ela tava tão grudada nele que ate já tinha se esquecido que tinha uma passageira). Então ele pára repentinamente, sendo atingido pela parede de água salgada que vinha em sua cola, enquanto ele sumia no meio da água, os comensais passam direto por ele, o que conseqüentemente levanta ainda mais água. Harry se aproveita deste breve instante em que some da vista de seus perseguidores e muda novamente de direção, voltando para a costa, quando os comensais se dão conta que seu alvo não está mais na sua frente, Harry já se encontrava na praia costurando entre os coqueiros. Ele tratou de aproveitar bem a pouca vantagem que ganhou do tempo que levou para que os comensais se dessem conta de que tinham sido enganados até virem novamente atrás dele. Voava o mais rápido que podia, não tinha idéia de pra onde estava indo, mas isso não era importante, o importante era se livrar deles e depois procurar um local seguro para se esconderem até anoitecer novamente. Assim continuava voando rente ao solo, era mais perigoso, mas também dava a vantagem de que demoravam mais para reagirem as suas manobras. Estava agora sobrevoando uma pastagem, isso tirava sua vantagem, afinal, não produzia areia suficiente para impedir que fossem atingidos por algum feitiço vindo de trás, nem tinha árvores para despistar e dificultar a vida dos comensais que o perseguiam, então tinha que contar apenas com suas habilidades de vôo. Diminuiu um pouco a velocidade, de modo que sente a aproximação dos seus perseguidores, começa ao mesmo tempo a voar o mais rente ao solo que conseguia, tanto que estava roçando a grama do pasto, quando menos se espera ele sobe e vai em direção aos comensais de cabeça pra baixo, os cabelos de Hermione atrapalharam um pouco sua visão, mas isso não o impediu de atingir seu objetivo: tomar a varinha do primeiro comensal que viu (daria muito mais trabalho tirar a sua de dentro da camiseta que usava). e então, ainda de cabeça pra baixo, ele aponta a varinha pra trás e faz sair dela uma enorme coluna de fumaça, e enquanto os comensais se perdiam no meio da fumaça ele mudava novamente seu curso e (agora já na posição normal de cabeça pra cima). Consegue uma enorme dianteira em relação a eles, depois de algum tempo ele vê uma ponte sobre um pequeno rio e resolve se esconder sob ela, cerca de dez minutos depois vê os comensais passando sobre ela, e então finalmente resolve relaxar. Esfrega sua mão sobre os braços da amiga que ainda o apertava no peito. "Tudo bem, eu acho que eles já foram. Vamos esperar mais uns cinco minutos e depois vamos sair daqui". A garota dá um suspiro cansado enquanto se afastava de suas costas. Harry pousa na margem do rio para esperarem o tempo passar e aproveita para olhar o "estrago" que os braços da garota tinham feito nele e teve a certeza que os vermelhões iam ficar ali por um bom tempo.

Você está bem? – pergunta preocupado.

Estou sim, Harry, só cansada. Já está amanhecendo, o que vamos fazer agora? Não podemos ficar aqui e também não podemos sair voando durante o dia.

Bem, se eu não perdi na nossa fuga, eu tenho algum dinheiro trouxa comigo que eu pedi pro seu pai trocar pra mim. Vamos procurar um hotel para que possamos passar o dia, e à noite nos continuamos viagem.

Mas onde vamos encontrar um hotel? Nem sabemos onde estamos!

Eu estava vendo luzes naquela direção enquanto estávamos voando, deve ser uma cidade, vamos pra lá, quem sabe não encontramos um hotel?

Certo. Mas como vamos explicar que estamos sozinhos e com uma enorme vassoura que ainda ta com uma bússola amarrada a ela? (estava se referindo a pequena bússola que tinha vindo com o quite de manutenção de vassouras de Harry que estava sendo usada pela primeira vez, se bem que não foi muito útil nesta viagem).

E verdade, eu não tinha me lembrado disso. Vamos pra algum hotel pequeno que não faça perguntas. De qualquer maneira e melhor irmos logo antes que amanheça de vez. – e assim fizeram, logo estavam sobrevoando a periferia da cidade.

Estamos sobre um bairro residencial, aqui não deve ter nenhum hotel, vamos pra outro lugar.

Eu conheço estas casas.

Você deve estar enganado Harry, de cima todas as casas se parecem.

Não Mione, eu tenho certeza que estas casas são familiares, e esta escola... EU NÃO ACREDITO!

O que foi Harry?

Eu sei onde estamos, eu não acredito que viemos pra cá. Eu já sei onde podemos ficar. – e assim se dirige a uma rua tranqüila e ainda deserta àquela hora da manhã.

Harry, aqui é...?

É sim, não é incrível? Eu faço tudo o que posso para ficar longe daqui e quando estou fugindo é justo pra cá que venho – Harry estava parado incrédulo diante do nº4 da Rua dos Alfaneiros – Vamos entrar, podemos ficar no meu quarto, os Dursley ainda devem estar dormindo mas logo vão acordar, com certeza não vão gostar nada de aparecermos por aqui, então vamos tentar entrar sem chamar a atenção e depois que já tivermos descansado nos revelamos a eles.

Acho difícil, Harry, como vamos entrar sem acordá-los?

Eles sempre guardam uma chave extra aqui – diz se abaixando e tirando uma chave de dentro de um vaso de planta que ficava ao lado da entrada. – o Duda vivia perdendo a chave dele então decidimos ter sempre uma chave reserva pra quando ele chegasse em casa sem a dele. – eles entram na casa em silêncio, Harry faz um discreto sinal para que ela pule o último degrau que sabia que rangia e logo estavam na frente do quarto do garoto, que estava... trancado! - Eu devia saber que iam manter ele assim, ainda bem que eu vim prevenido – resmunga Harry antes de tirar o canivete que tinha ganhado de seu padrinho no Natal e selecionar uma das funções de destrancar portas – pronto, bem melhor que os métodos de arrombamento que os gêmeos me ensinaram no segundo ano. Pode entrar. Olha só quanta poeira, não deve ter sido limpo desde que estivemos aqui, mas não importa, da pra podermos dormir um pouco. Você fica com a cama que eu durmo no chão.

Mas, Harry isso não tá certo, é o seu quarto.

Tudo bem, Mione, eu to acostumado a estas coisas, posso lhe garantir que não é nada pior do que o armário onde eu dormia.

Tem mesmo certeza que não quer ficar com a cama? Quem sabe, nós...

Espere! Escute.

Escutar o quê? Eu não tou ouvindo nada.

Exatamente, há essa hora já deveríamos estar ouvindo a tia Petúnia andando pela casa ou ao menos os roncos do Duda. Espere aqui que eu vou dar uma olhada. – Harry sai do quarto e passa a "explorar" a casa primeiro desse a cozinha que estava vazia, mas o que chama a atenção do garoto é o fato de ter... poeira! - Tia Petúnia jamais deixou ter nem um grama de poeira antes, como isso pode ser? – segue para o quarto do primo e abre a porta devagar só pra notar que estava vazio, depois vai ao quarto dos tios que assim como o anterior não tinha ninguém. – Ninguém em casa. Será que saíram de viagem? Não importa, o bom disso é que temos a casa só pra nós agora.

Ele volta rápido para o seu quarto para dar a boa notícia, encontra a garota sentada na cama, olhando para a parede com um olhar vago.

Tudo bem Mione?

Tudo Harry. – sua voz estava longe e seu olhar melancólico. Harry se perguntava o que poderia ter acontecido em tão pouco tempo pra deixar a garota assim.

Não. Não está tudo bem, como você mesmo disse há algumas horas, nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo e eu sei que tem algo errado.

Não é nada com que deva se preocupar. e então, já descobriu o que houve com seus parentes?

Eles não estão, devem ter viajado, mas isso não importa. Por favor me diga o que tem de errado, nós somos amigos a muito tempo e você sempre me ajudou quando eu precisei, agora me deixe te ajudar.

Mas...

Por favor.

O que acontece é que... – a garota relutava em falar o que a afligia, mas quando seu olhar se encontra com o de Harry que transmitia conforto e preocupação decide se abrir. – Harry, eu quero saber porque você me beijou no baile. – Harry esperava tudo menos isso. Fica completamente sem jeito, mas está ciente que não poderia se negar de responder isso a ela, por mais difícil que fosse, ele tinha que fazer.

Sabe, o que acontece é que... Bem, desde que eu fui pra sua casa, eu..., eu venho sentido algo dentro de mim, era uma coisa que eu nunca tinha sentido antes, não era apenas atração por você, isso eu já senti por outras garotas e era algo novo, quanto mais eu lutava contra isso, mais aquilo crescia dentro de mim. Quando estávamos dançando aquela última música eu finalmente perdi o controle, e você sabe o que aconteceu. Eu, eu acho que to gostando de você, não como antes, eu acho... – Harry falava todo o tempo olhando pra o chão, mas nesta hora levanta o rosto e encara os olhos castanhos da garota que brilhavam de ansiedade – eu acho que to apaixonado por você. Mione, você... quer ser minha namorada?

As últimas palavras foram ditas com dificuldade, mas com coragem e verdade. Eram seus olhos agora que demonstravam ansiedade, seu coração parecia ter parado enquanto aguardava a resposta que não veio com palavras. Hermione começou a chorar silenciosamente depois da pergunta. O abraça e ainda chorando o beija, um beijo com sabor de sal, mas também com sabor da paixão que os dois estavam sentindo um pelo outro. Ambos se perdem no beijo, se deixando levar pelo calor de seus sentimentos, quando se deu conta Harry a estava beijando deitado na cama, nesta hora sua mente dá o alerta: "pare agora, pare agora". Com muito custo, ele interrompe aquele beijo que durou mais de um momento, mas que pareceu um breve instante. Instante que ambos gostariam que durasse pra sempre.

Isso foi um sim? – consegue perguntar.

Sim. Foi um sim – diz a garota com um enorme sorriso, lhe dando outro beijo, desta vez mais breve e suave.

Você não imagina como isso me deixa feliz.

Não. _Você_, não imagina como eu estou feliz.- diz apoiando a cabeça no peito do garoto ainda sorrindo. – eu gosto de você há muito tempo, mas pensei que nunca fosse me notar. Quando você foi la pra casa eu ficava imaginando como seria te beijar de verdade, não só aqueles beijinhos que eu ficava te dando, mas achava que nunca ia ser mais que sua amiga. Quando eu apaguei as velas do meu bolo ontem eu pedi exatamente isso: que você me visse como uma garota, mão apenas como sua amiga. Esse foi o melhor presente que eu podia ganhar.

Não, Mione. Quem me deu o presente foi você, por aceitar ser minha namorada. Eu juro que vou te fazer sempre feliz, pra que nunca se arrependa disso. Só peço que esteja sempre do meu lado como sempre esteve.

Eu vou estar Harry, eu juro. – estas palavras foram as últimas que conseguiu dizer, logo estava dormindo apoiada em Harry.

Harry notou que ela adormeceu, e ficou ali olhando para ela admirando sua beleza. Não tinha coragem de se mecher com medo de acordá-la. Mas logo, finalmente vencido pelo cansaço, adormece, muito feliz por ter em seus braços aquela que, embora ainda não soubesse, viria a ser a mulher de sua vida.


	14. Confissões e Revelações

CAP 14

"CONFISSÕES E REVELAÇÕES"

Harry tem um lindo sonho no qual Hermione aceitava ser sua namorada. Quando acorda e vê aquela linda garota dormindo em seus braços, percebe que não havia sido um sonho, afinal, e fica imensamente feliz com isso.

Fica ali sem se mexer com medo de acordar a garota, somente admirando seu belo rosto. Dizem que só se sabe se uma garota é realmente bonita quando ela acorda, pois bem, se isso for verdade Hermione passava com louvor no teste, porque Harry podia jurar que jamais tinha visto nada tão belo quanto o que estava presenciando, sua amada ali dormindo com a respiração compassada. Fica muito tempo apenas vendo-a dormir, estava consciente da passagem das horas, mas não se importava, mesmo que tivesse que ficar ali uma semana inteira sem se mover ele ficaria, pensava que nada poderia estragar aquele momento. Mas depois de algum tempo descobre como estava errado.

Ele sente sua cicatriz doer. Desde aquela noite em que acordou gritando, depois de ter presenciado a morte de uma família inteira nas mãos de Voldemort, ele não tinha mais sentido ela doer. Tá certo que naquela madrugada ele tinha sentido ela queimar, mas isso acontecia com bastante freqüência desde que saíra de Hogwarts, e ela também tinha doido quando queimou o braço daquele comensal, mas isso era uma conseqüência do seu esforço para tentar detê-lo. Mas dor como a que estava sentindo agora só mesmo daquela vez, por isso mesmo foi pego de surpresa e acabou sem querer acordando Hermione, mas como já estava acostumado com a dor tratou logo de esconder o ocorrido dela. A garota leva um pequeno susto ao notar que estava em seus braços, mas logo dá um belo sorriso e volta a se alinhar em seu peito.

Oi, bela adormecida.

Oi Harry, já tá acordado há muito tempo?

Não, acabei de acordar. – Ele mente para não deixá-la saber da dor que estava sentido – e parece que também te acordei, desculpe.

Tudo bem, parece que estou dormindo à um tempão. Que horas são?

Já tá tarde. Você quer ver o pôr do sol? Ele já está quase se pondo e daqui tenho uma vista linda.

Não sei não, eu não fico perdendo meu tempo olhando estas coisas.

Desde quando olhar a natureza é perda de tempo? Já se esqueceu que muitas magias estão ligadas a ela? Além do mais é muito bonito. Venha ver. – diz, se levantando e ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo.

Tudo bem, você venceu, mas eu ainda não vejo o que pode ter de mais em um simples pôr do sol.

Pode ser apenas um pôr do sol, mas eu garanto que não tem nada de tão simples. Olhe só – nesta hora o céu estava escarlate as poucas nuvens de verão davam ainda mais brilho àquele momento mágico. Hermione fica ali parada olhando para o horizonte, completamente hipnotizada, não encontrava palavras pra descrever o que via, não sabia como nunca tinha prestado atenção àquela cena, - então, o que acha?

Meu Deus! É lindo!

Eu não disse? Mas não chega nem perto da sua beleza. – diz abraçando a garota por trás.

Ah, Harry! – a garota fica mais vermelha que o céu depois do elogio.

Os dois ficam ali um bom tempo até ao sol se pôr completamente. Depois vão procurar algo para comer, afinal tinham passado o dia todo sem comida. Depois de ter certeza que seus parentes tinham mesmo viajado (além da poeira que sua tia jamais deixou acumular mais que um grão, e que no momento dava pra escrever com o dedo em cima dos movéis, a geladeira estava completamente vazia, não tinha nem mesmo um cubo de gelo e Harry sabia que mesmo com o primo de dieta ela nunca ficaria assim, o que não deixava dúvidas quanto ao fato deles terem viajado), eles vão a uma lanchonete próxima comer algo. O dono fica surpreso de ver Harry ali, já o conhecia de muito tempo mas nunca tinha visto ele comprar nada, sempre era seu primo gordo quem aparecia (o dono da lanchonete se lembrou de perguntar por onde andava seu melhor freguês), ainda mais levando em conta que o garoto estava acompanhado por uma linda garota que Harry fez questão de apresentar como sua namorada (ela sorriu encabulada com isso). Depois de lancharem eles voltam a casa dos Dursley pegar a vassoura de Harry e se preparar para saírem. Tinham que ser discretos para que ninguém os visse, assim resolvem esperar até por volta das 23 horas para poderem voar ate a Toca. Harry se lembra de deixar tudo do mesmo jeitinho que pegou, arrumando a sua cama e trancando o quarto inclusive.

A viagem foi bem agradável. Harry parou três vezes no caminho. A primeira pra mostrar a garota como a lua ficava refletida sobre as ondas do mar. Como esperava, ela fica encantada com a beleza da natureza. O garoto aproveitou e mostrou o céu, que devido à lua cheia não tinha tantas estrelas quanto de costume mas mesmo assim ainda era belo.

Ta vendo só, Mione, como às vezes é bom ficar "_perdendo tempo_"? – destacou bem as palavras.

Puxa Harry, eu tenho que dar o braço a torcer. Eu nunca tinha parado pra ficar olhando estas coisas, mas você tinha razão, é maravilhoso!

Eu te disse que olhar a natureza não é perda de tempo, ao contrário, só temos a ganhar quando paramos um pouco e gastamos um pouco do nosso tempo com estas maravilhas. Eu gosto muito de ficar vendo o céu, o pôr do sol, eu acho a lua linda, - confidenciou – mas o que eu mais gosto de fazer mesmo é olhar as estrelas. Quando eu não consigo dormir à noite ou acordo depois de algum pesadelo eu olho o céu. Gosto de ficar vendo seu brilho, lembrar o nome delas. Isso me acalma, me lembra que somos pequenos em relação ao resto do universo, mas que ao mesmo tempo podemos ser enaltecidos por poder ver estas maravilhas, algumas das quais já nem existem mais, mas que mesmo assim estão aqui bem na nossa frente nos lembrando que mesmo depois de mortas sua luz ainda vive, e que cada um de nós pode deixar sua luz para os outros, que mesmo quando não estiver mais aqui ela ainda vai brilhar em sinal de reconhecimento pelos seus feitos.

Harry! Isso foi lindo! – disse o abraçando e lhe dando um beijo doce e meigo.

Seguiram viagem e pararam mais duas vezes no caminho para poderem descansar (afinal, não é nada fácil viajar de vassoura metade do país) Harry aproveitou estas paradas para dar uns "amassos" na namorada. Pouco antes do amanhecer eles chegam a Toca. Hermione não deixa de notar que já era a segunda noite seguida que eles não dormiam. São recebidos por Bichento que já estava acordado caçando gnomos e pula no colo da dona. Quando chegam na porta ficam com medo de bater para não acordar ninguém, mas não precisam porque ela se abre e eles levam um enorme susto ao ver alguém parado nela.

Parada a porta estava a Srª Weasley, que Harry sabia apesar de bondosa poderia se transformar em um perigoso tigre de dentes de sabres (no sentido figurado da palavra), logo atrás eles puderam ver que também estavam lá os pais da garota, os Ferrie e todos os outros Weasley que aparentemente os estavam aguardando. Os dois ficam apreensivos, aguardando a bronca que estava para cair sobre eles, o que acontece no entanto os deixa bastante surpresos. A Sra. Weasley corre em direção aos dois, e abraça o garoto como uma mãe que não via o filho há muito tempo (mesmo fazendo pouco mais de 24 horas que não se viam). Depois volta sua atenção pra namorada dele e também a abraça carinhosamente.

Até que enfim chegaram, estávamos tão preocupados com vocês! Já estávamos até pensando em avisar o ministério que ainda não tinham chegado, mas o Rony disse para esperarmos um pouco mais que logo vocês estavam aqui e o Artur concordou com ele. Se fosse por mim o ministério já estaria procurando os dois desde ontem cedo, quando não chegaram aqui.

Desculpe, senhora Weasley, mas nós fomos seguidos durante o restante da noite ontem e somente pouco antes do amanhecer o Harry os despistou. Depois ficamos o dia todo escondidos e não tínhamos como nos comunicar com vocês, depois que escureceu, nós nos aprontamos e viemos pra cá, não queríamos deixar ninguém preocupado por nossa causa.

Tudo bem, filha, só não faça mais isso. – a Srª Granger dizia enquanto abraçava a garota.

Nesse meio tempo Harry teve que apertar a mão de todos e receber um abraço de todas as mulheres da casa (menos Gina, que se limitou a dizer que estava preocupada com ele, ainda assim completamente vermelha). Depois foram se acomodar nos jardins no fundo da casa, porque não cabiam todos na cozinha. Harry faz um relato breve sobre o que fizeram desde que saíram da casa dos Granger, afinal, os gêmeos dizendo que estavam sendo perseguidos por comensais não ajudou em nada a acalmar o pessoal. Quando os Granger e os Ferrie chegaram à tarde, aí que a coisa complicou, mas como Rony era quem mais conhecia os dois disse que podiam ficar calmos que eles iam aparecer. Eles resolveram dar mais um tempo, mas pelo que se comentou no café da manhã (no qual a Srª Weasley não parava de colocar comida no prato de Harry) ninguém teve uma noite de sono tranqüila (mais tarde, Rony confessou que achava que os dois tinham sido capturados, mas não queria deixar o pessoal mais paranóico do que já estavam, então usou seu treino como irmão mais novo de uma grande família e melhor amigo de Harry Potter para mentir pros presentes). Harry ficou sabendo então que todos fizeram exatamente o que ele tinha "sugerido", e tinham chegado sãos e salvos em seus respectivos destinos, menos ele e a namorada, claro.

Então está tudo bem, agora só temos que aguardar mais uns dias e estaremos todos seguros em Hogwarts. Se me dão licença eu estou cansado, será que posso ir pro quarto?

Claro, Harry, já arrumamos sua cama no quarto do Rony.

Obrigado, então até mais – disse olhando significativamente pro melhor amigo.

Eu também vou, como sabem não sou muito boa com vassouras e passar duas noites seguidas voando em uma me deixou acabada.

Certo, então eu vou acompanhar vocês. – Rony estava meio distraído e não arranjou uma desculpa decente, mas _pareceu_ que ninguém percebeu.

Quando chegaram na frente do quarto de Gina, se separaram de Mione que depois de um discreto sinal de Harry disse que realmente estava cansada e ia se deitar. Os dois então seguem sozinhos pro quarto do ruivo que continuava exatamente igual ao que Harry se lembrava: completamente laranja, com pôster do time de quadribol favorito de Rony espalhados em cada centímetro quadrado das paredes e do teto (sem contar a cama, é claro). Sentam cada um em uma cama do quarto de frente um pro outro. Caiu um silêncio incomodo entre os dois. Depois de longos 5 minutos Harry resolveu que tinha que falar.

Muito bem, Rony, vamos terminar a nossa conversa.

Certo. – Rony não parecia muito convicto se deveriam ou não fazer isso – Vamos terminar isso.

Eu não falei lá em baixo porque eu queria que você fosse a primeira pessoa a saber: eu e a Mione estamos namorando.

Por que eu não estou surpreso? Você sempre fica com tudo mesmo, nunca se importou com o que eu sinto, não é?

PODE PARAR. Não venha com essa conversa de novo. Pra sua informação eu pensei sim em você durante todo o tempo em que estava na casa da Mione, eu sabia que você gostava dela por isso ficava me recriminando por me sentir atraído por ela, só que as coisas saíram do meu controle, droga! Eu só tenho 15 anos! Quando eu vi estava apaixonado por ela, mesmo assim eu tentei lutar, mas não dá pra vencer sempre. No baile eu perdi a batalha e deixei ela saber que gostava dela, na verdade eu pensei que ela fosse me dar um tapa ou alguma coisa assim, mas pra minha alegria ela correspondeu ao que eu estava sentindo.

Desculpa, Harry, mas é que eu gosto mesmo dela, e não sei o que fazer.

Rony, eu sinto muito, mas o que você quer que eu faça? Que largue dela?

Eu não disse isso, só que...

O QUE EU SINTO NÃO CONTA? – os dois se voltam para onde tinha vindo à voz. Mione estava parada a porta parecendo completamente furiosa com os dois.

Mione, amor... – Harry tenta falar mas parece que as palavras não vinham.

Pode parar, Harry, agora quem vai falar sou eu. – diz se sentando ao lado do garoto. Os dois conheciam muito bem aquele tom de voz e sabia que ela estava pronta pra dar um sermão, mas como ainda estava em estado de choque pela repentina chegada dela tudo o que conseguiam fazer era esperar pelo pior. – Não sei de onde vocês dois tiraram a idéia de que poderia resolver por mim com quem eu vou ficar. Eu juro que não esperava este comportamento machista de nenhum dos dois.

Mas....

Eu ainda não acabei, Rony. Como eu ia dizendo, vocês me decepcionaram, principalmente você, Harry – o garoto sentia como se seu mundo fosse acabar ali mesmo com aquelas palavras. Ele preferia que ela tivesse lhe dado um tapa, seria menos doloroso do que saber que a decepcionou. – Eu já tenho idade para saber muito bem o que quero. Rony, eu gosto muito de você, mas somente como amigo, você me entende?

Eu..., eu acho que sim.

Eu não quero perder sua amizade por nada neste mundo, Rony, mas nós dois vivemos brigando e você sabe muito bem que, se ainda somos amigos, é porque o Harry sempre dá um jeito de nos unir. E quando eu estou com ele..., Bem, o que acontece é que desde o nosso primeiro ano eu já o admirava, na verdade, mesmo antes de conhecer vocês eu estava curiosa pra conhecer o garoto que tinha lido nos livros. No começo eu fiquei decepcionada, achando que ele era um egoísta que só pensava nele mesmo porque era famoso e tudo o mais.

Por que pensou isso?

Ora Harry, não é possível que tenha se esquecido daquela noite que você e o Rony saíram pra brigar com o Malfoy.

Como eu poderia esquecer, foi naquela noite que ficamos conhecendo o Fofo.

Pois é. Depois daquilo eu fiquei muito triste, achando que o garoto que eu tanto admirava não passava de um egoísta sem consideração. Mas depois que nos tornamos amigos eu vi que na verdade você não era nada daquilo.

Obrigado, eu acho.

Verdade, você era um mistério pra mim. Não era um herói como os dos livros, mas também não era nenhum mauricinho mimado por ser famoso e ter derrotado você-sabe-quem, a admiração que sentia por você só foi aumentado com o tempo e a amizade se transformou em carinho. Quando eu te abracei naquele dia na câmara de fogo antes de você ir atrás da pedra filosofal eu já sentia um carinho muito especial por você, ainda não sabia direito o que era, mas com o tempo ele foi crescendo dentro de mim. Quando estávamos no terceiro ano e brigamos por causa da sua vassoura é que eu me dei conta de como você me fazia falta. Eu sabia que o que estava fazendo era certo, eu tinha que cuidar de você, eu preferia que nunca mais viesse a falar comigo do que saber que poderia ter impedido que se machucasse e não ter feito nada, mas cada dia era uma tortura, eu podia te ver, te ouvir, mas não podia me aproximar, conversar com você... Até se viesse brigar comigo eu não me importaria porque estaria falando com você, mas você não fez nada disso, nem mesmo no dia que levaram a vassoura você disse nada. Simplesmente parou de falar comigo. Não pediu explicação pro que tinha feito, nem nada, só me abandonou, e isso doía, doía muito mesmo. Mas eu agüentei, foi nessa época que eu descobri que gostava de você mais do que como amigo. Eu sentia falta do Rony, mas nem se comparava com o que eu sentia por não estar perto de você. No ano passado, quando eu vi que o Rony tinha ficado com ciúmes por você ter sido escolhido eu não perdi a oportunidade de ficar ao seu lado, não dá pra descrever a alegria que sentia por poder ficar a sós com você. Quando saiu aquela reportagem dizendo que éramos namorados eu quase pulei de alegria. Sabia que era mentira mas mesmo assim era bom saber que as pessoas pensavam isso, o que com certeza ia impedir que alguma garota desse em cima de você enquanto eu estivesse por perto. Depois, quando começaram a chegar aquelas cartas me ameaçando, eu fiquei triste, não só por causa das ameaças, mas também porque você vivia dizendo pra todos que não éramos namorados. Foi então que eu tive certeza que gostava mesmo de você, que o carinho que eu sentia já tinha se transformado em amor. Quando tive a idéia de te levar lá pra casa eu sabia que era minha única oportunidade de fazer você me notar. Não foi difícil convencer meus pais que éramos namorados, eu tinha muitas provas disso, inclusive manchetes de jornais, aproveitei cada segundo que podia pra ficar do seu lado, mesmo que não me notasse como eu queria, eu pelo menos poderia desfrutar de sua companhia sem ninguém pra atrapalhar. Eu nunca acreditei muito nessas coisas, mas quando eu fui apagar as velas do meu bolo eu pedi que me notasse não só como sua amiga, mas também como uma garota, e quando perguntou se podia me beijar eu achei que estava sonhando e ontem quando me pediu em namoro eu quase não agüentei de tanta felicidade. Todos os meus sonhos estavam se tornando verdade, durante toda a nossa viagem de vinda você mostrou como sabe ser romântico e carinhoso. Eu te amo, Harry, nunca se esqueça disso. – ambos ficam sem saber como agir diante das palavras da garota. – Rony, espero que entenda, tudo o que posso te dar é minha amizade, nada mais, eu amo o Harry.

Tudo bem... eu acho. Eu gosto muito de você Mione, mas se você prefere o Harry, eu... eu só posso concordar, vai ser difícil, mas eu vou sobreviver, sabe, eu..., eu acho que no fim era isso mesmo que tinha que acontecer, afinal, como você mesmo disse: vocês sempre se deram muito bem e nós dois vivíamos brigando. Vocês formam um belo casal e eu espero que sejam felizes.

Rony, você não tá bravo com a gente então?

Não. Harry, eu estou um pouco triste, é verdade, mas também estou feliz por vocês.

Então continuamos amigos?

Claro, amigos pra sempre – disse apertando a mão do outro

Que bom – disse a garota dando um beijo no rosto do ruivo e um na boca do namorado. – Agora se me dão licença, rapazes, eu vou dormir, porque estou mesmo muito cansada. – disse já abrindo a porta o que fez com que os gêmeos caíssem aos seus pés – HEI! O que estavam fazendo aí?

Nos... – começou Fred.

Nós estávamos vindo ver se os dois não gostariam de jogar um pouco com a gente, não é Fred?

É, é verdade, era isso mesmo que viemos fazer.

Eu não acredito que estavam escutando a nossa conversa atrás da porta! Vocês já estão no ultimo ano e logo vão se formar, que exemplo tão dando pro Rony e pra Gina, e o pior, pra Mary que tá lá em baixo, não pensaram que isso é um péssimo exemplo pra ela que tá entrando agora no mundo da magia? – como sempre, Mione usava seu velho e conhecido tom mandão, outros se sentiriam intimidados com isso, mas no caso dos gêmeos, isso não contava em nada. Além de já a conhecerem há bastante tempo, já tinham bastante experiência com broncas recebidas por travessuras que viviam aplicando tanto em casa como na escola.

Tudo bem, Mione, nós já entendemos, mas como íamos dizendo, vocês vêm ou não? – diz Jorge aos dois

Fica pra próxima, eu já andei de vassoura bastante hoje, talvez amanhã.

Tudo bem, Harry, então depois a gente se fala. – disse Fred, sem nem se virar pra garota que continuava parada segurando a porta com uma expressão nada agradável no rosto. Depois que os dois se vão embora, Harry se levanta e vai até à namorada.

Mione, calma, se você ficar implicando com tudo desse jeito vai acabar ficando cheia de rugas e eu não quero ter uma namorada chorando por causa de pés de galinha no rosto – fala brincando com ela, lhe dando um abraço.

Harry, como você pode ficar calmo? Eles devem ter ouvido a nossa conversa...

E daí? Não falamos nada de mais, você só me fez a mais linda declaração de amor que eu poderia ouvir, e eu, como um idiota não disse o quanto eu te amo. – diz já dando um beijo nela.

HEI! Eu ainda tou aqui, já se esqueceram? Será que as corujinhas poderiam ser mais discretas?

Tudo bem, Rony, vamos _tentar_ ser mais discretos, mas acho bom ir se acostumando.

Tá, vou tentar, Harry, mas quando vão contar pra todos?

Ainda hoje, isto é, se os gêmeos já não tiverem feito o serviço pra gente. Mas pensando bem, ate que não seria ruim se eles saírem espalhando por aí, acabaria com a complicação de ter que explicar pros pais da Mione como estamos dando a noticia agora se já estamos namorando à cerca de 1 ano.

Não sei não, Harry, acho que eles gostariam de ouvir da nossa boca, aliás, da sua, porque caso não tenha notado, os Weasley te tratam como um membro da família e merecem que você faça o mesmo, e contar sobre o nosso namoro me parece um bom começo. – ela disse tudo isso com i b **_o_** /b /i tom de voz que costumava usar quando estava explicando uma matéria para os dois.

Tudo bem então, vamos contar pra eles, mas não agora que eu tou morto. Rony, até que horas eles vão ficar aqui?

Se não me engano até à hora do jantar, depois só vai ficar a Mary.

Então no jantar nós espalhamos a noticia, isso se ainda for novidade. Mas agora eu quero tirar o atraso do sono. Ate logo, amor. – disse dando um selinho na namorada.

Ate logo, meninos. – respondeu saindo do quarto.

Mesmo tendo passado toda à noite em claro, Harry dorme pouco, acorda sentindo um delicioso cheiro e descobre que está faminto. Olha as horas e descobre que ainda faltava cerca de meia hora pro almoço, então resolve tomar um banho. Quando sai do banheiro completamente relaxado, troca de roupa e desce pro almoço, e quando se mira no espelho encima da lareira da cozinha este exclama: "puxa, como você cresceu!"

Senta ao lado de Rony e aproveita o delicioso almoço (que, como de costume, a Srª Weasley fez questão que ele repetisse no mínimo três vezes, no que desta vez foi ajudada pela Srª Granger) e durante todo o tempo os gêmeos não param de lhe lançarem olhares divertidos, o que ele suspeitava seria por causa da conversa que os dois ouviram.

Após o almoço todos procuram coisas pra fazer: os gêmeos se fecham no quarto onde começam a se ouvir varias explosões. Rony estava dando uma surra na Mary no xadrez quando finalmente Mione desce.

Ela cumprimenta a todos e se senta ao lado de Harry, estava tão acostumada a fazer isso que quando se deram conta já estavam de mãos dadas. Gina vê isso e lhes lança um olhar bem triste. Harry, percebendo o olhar da garota, se apressa em soltar as mãos da namorada, afinal ainda não tinham oficializado o namoro e até essa hora deveriam ser discretos. Mas já era tarde pois notou que a Srª Weasley os estava olhando com um sorriso divertido no rosto, o que o fez se lembrar da conversa que tiveram no baile. O pior de tudo é que os gêmeos, que estavam chegando naquela hora, também viram e trataram logo de aproveitar a oportunidade.

Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Será que eu ganhei 10 galeões? – fala Fred.

É mesmo, mano, eu acho que já tá ficando mais rico. – complementa Jorge.

Vocês querem parar? – Mione responde irritada com eles – E que historia é essa de 10 galeões?

Quer dizer que ainda não sabe?

Se eu soubesse não estava perguntando, né Jorge?

Eu sou o Fred, mas não tem problema. Nós lhe contamos tudo, certo Harry?

Pode deixar que depois eu conto, Fred, tenho certeza que se um de vocês contar a ela, vai aumentar muito a história.

Nós, aumentar a história? Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas da gente? – fala Jorge, fingindo-se de magoado.

Eu conheço muito bem vocês. E se o Harry tá falando que vai me contar mais tarde eu prefiro esperar. – Mione fala tentando ainda parecer irritada, mas já mantendo um leve tom de divertimento na voz.

É melhor não ficar provocando muito a Mione, vocês sabem – fala agora Rony que, acabava de vencer Mary e indo se juntar aos outros na mesa.

Obrigada, Rony, mas você falando parece até que vou dar uma surra neles.

Não sei não, Mione, eu ainda me lembro do dia em que desceu a mão no Malfoy.

Hei! Eu não desci a mão nele. – fala tentando se defender, completamente vermelha.

Me contem esta história direito. Quer dizer que a Mione bateu em alguém?

Bateu apenas não, Mary, ela deixou o cara no chão, pedindo clemência.

Pára com isso, Rony, eu só dei um tapa nele.

E que tapa! Eu ainda me lembro de como ele caiu como uma fruta madura no chão.

HARRY, até você?!

PÁRA TUDO. Vocês tão querendo dizer que a Mione deu um tapa na cara daquele chato irritante do Malfoy?

Você se esqueceu de convencido, racista e mimado, Jorge. Mas foi sim, ela deu um tapa tão bem dado nele que tanto eu quanto o Harry e aqueles trasgos que andam com ele ficamos sem ação na hora.

RONY!

Você é minha rainha. – dizia Jorge ajoelhado diante dela enquanto Fred fazia o mesmo e começavam a beijar a mão da menina, que fica vermelha e completamente sem ação.

Não vai fazer nada, Harry? – pergunta Rony no ouvido do amigo.

Eu sei que deveria fazer algo, mas... – disse em voz baixa, para que apenas os que estavam em volta da mesa ouvissem. – Eu jamais pensei que um dia fosse ver os gêmeos ajoelhados beijando a mão de _uma monitora_ – disse o restante em voz bem audível destacando bem as últimas duas palavras. Os gêmeos pararam na hora de brigar pra ver quem beijava mais a mão da Mione.

Você..., você foi..., foi..., foi nomeada _monitora_? – pergunta Fred, parecendo completamente enojado só de dizer a ultima palavra.

Fui, - responde simplesmente.

A reação dos gêmeos a esta simples palavra monossilábica foi no mínimo cômica. Os dois se levantam imediatamente e correm até à janela para poderem cuspir, parecendo terem bebido veneno, depois sobem correndo as escadas em direção ao banheiro.

Preciso escovar os dentes.

Eu primeiro.

Nada, vai ser eu! – diziam enquanto um tentava passar na frente do outro, sem se importar com as estrondosas gargalhadas que saíam da cozinha onde todos riam e alguns (leia-se Rony e Harry) estavam rolando de tanto rir.

Harry, isso foi cruel! – disse Mione, depois que conseguiu parar de se contorcer de tanto rir.

Isso é pra eles aprenderem que só eu posso te beijar. – responde ainda sorrindo e a puxando para seu colo lhe dando um beijo. Seria um beijo apaixonado (pelo menos era a intenção dele) mas foram interrompidos pro Rony que pigarreia. E quando se separaram (**_bem_** vermelhos, diga-se de passagem) puderam ver a cara triste de Gina e o sorriso largo no rosto da Srª Weasley.

Acho que devemos algumas explicações.

Vocês não me devem nada, minha querida. Eu fico feliz de saber que finalmente se acertaram. Mas não quero ver vocês se agarrando na minha casa.

Tudo bem, Srª Weasley, vamos nos comportar, nós prometemos.

Acho bom mesmo, Harry, isso não é um bom exemplo pra Gina.

Desculpe, não vai acontecer de novo – agora era Hermione quem, completamente vermelha, prometia se comportar.

Tudo bem eu vou lá fora terminar de arrumar as mesas, vejam como se comportam. – fala com um sorriso, saindo pela porta. Mas Harry não estava dando muita atenção a isso, a Srª Weasley sempre o tratou muito bem e já tinha dito que achava que os dois deveriam namorar, mas Gina era outra história, e ver a cara triste da menina não ajudava.

Gina, tudo bem? – pergunta apenas por perguntar, ela não parecia nada bem, mas estava sem saber o que dizer.

Tá, tá tudo bem. – responde, com a voz relutante.

Não, não tá tudo bem. Qual o problema, Gina? – Rony como sempre estava preocupado com a irmã, mas não tinha nem um pouco de tato pra transmitir isso.

Eu já disse que não tem nenhum problema.

Gina, você acha que somos bobos? Talvez até sejamos, mas somos capazes de reconhecer quando uma pessoa de que gostamos esta com problemas ou está triste, e você com certeza está triste, eu até já imagino por quê.

Mesmo, Harry? Então me diga.

Por causa do meu namoro com a Mione. – fala simplesmente. A garota reagiu como ele esperava, fica boquiaberta, olhando pra ele com um misto de tristeza e alívio. Para Harry também não estava sendo fácil. Gostava de Gina, para ele ela é com uma irmãzinha que nunca teve, e vê-la sofrer por sua causa não era nada agradável.

Por que você acha que eu estaria triste com seu namoro? Não tá se achando muito, não? – a voz dela estava tremula embora ela tentasse parecer divertida.

Gina, a quem **_você_** quer enganar? Todos nós sabemos da sua queda pelo Harry. Deve tar sendo difícil pra você, eu sei que foi muito difícil pra mim quando descobri que ele gostava da Cho, mas eu quero que saiba que nem ele, nem eu queremos te ver sofrer.

Eu sei Mione, mas é que....

Gina, não dá pra controlar nossos sentimentos, eu sei por experiência própria. Mas todos nós queremos o seu bem, você ainda é nova e logo vai arranjar um namorado que goste de você.

Obrigada Harry, eu vou superar, você vai ver.

Então continuamos amigas?

Claro, Mione. Eu espero que vocês sejam muito felizes. Mesmo.

Obrigada, Gina, significa muito pra nós.

De nada Harry - disse antes de subir pro seu quarto.

Ai, ai, mais essa.

Que isso, Rony? Você bem que podia ter dado uma ajuda também, afinal a irmã é sua e não nossa.

Eu? Desculpem, mas eu sei que se eu tivesse falado com ela nós já estaríamos brigando, vocês tem muito mais jeito nessas coisas que eu. Além disso. eu e a Mary estávamos aqui caso as coisas dessem errado – só então eles se lembraram da prima de Hermione que tinha assistido a tudo calada (algo realmente surpreendente, se tratando dela).

Mary? Você deve estar achando que somos todos doidos depois do que viu aqui, mas o que acontece...

Tudo bem, Harry. – responde com um sorriso. – Eu só estou me preparando, assim quando eu encontrar meus novos colegas eu não vou ficar tão surpresa se eles começarem se bater ou caçoar uns dos outros.

Também não é assim – ia se defendendo Rony.

Magina! Desde que descobri que a Mione e o namorado dela são bruxos, eu já vi ele acabar com um assalto, queimar o braço de um homem duas vezes mais alto que ele usando apenas as mãos, derrotar quatro seqüestradores, que eram bruxos como ele, voei em uma vassoura, e vi minha prima ser adorada como uma rainha só porque bateu em um garoto. Isso tudo em menos de um mês!

É, pondo desse jeito realmente parece que somos uns doidos que gostamos de ficar nos atracando, mas não é nada disso, na verdade somos bem pacíficos. O problema é que o Harry tem um imã pra atrair confusão.

Rony! – exclamaram Harry e Hermione juntos.

Mas é verdade. Querem que eu relembre as coisas que costumam acontecer com o Harry? No primeiro ano enfrentou você-sabe-quem para impedir que ele pegasse a pedra filosofal, no segundo...

Já entendemos, Rony. Só que as coisas não são tão simples como você pensa.

Como não? Eu sei de tudo o que você passa, esqueceu?

Sabe? Quem te disse que eu conto **_metade_** das coisas que realmente acontecem comigo?

Não conta?

Claro que não, Mione, pra quê eu ia ficar enchendo vocês com os meus problemas? Quer um exemplo? Lembra ano passado, na copa mundial, quando eu contei sobre minha cicatriz?

Claro.

Lembra do sonho que tive com Voldemort e Rabicho?

Lembro sim, você disse que eles estavam planejando matar alguém.

Certo, mas eu não contei que esse alguém era eu.

QUÊ? Como você não nos conta um negocio desses?

E deixar você mais desesperada que já estava? O que eu ia ganhar com isso? Eu só estou dando um exemplo pra vocês terem uma idéia. Tem muito mais coisas que eu não conto pra vocês, eu digo o que posso pra que vocês saibam do que ta acontecendo sem terem que ficar sofrendo as conseqüências como eu.

Mas Harry, nós somos seus amigos! Seus melhores amigos!

Exatamente! Meus melhores amigos e eu não vou sacrificá-los mais do que já faço. Agora vamos mudar de assunto que isso não leva a lugar nenhum. Mary, você é inteligente bastante pra saber que não se deve basear todo um povo pelas experiências de apenas uns poucos, o mundo da magia é muito complexo e ver as coisas que acontecem comigo não são, de maneira nenhuma, o melhor modo de saber como ele é. Antes de tudo, vá a Hogwarts, e veja por si só como são as coisas e depois faça um julgamento.

Tudo bem, Harry, vou fazer isso.

Depois disso a conversa mudou de rumo e foi bastante animada até à hora do jantar.

O jantar foi servido no jardim e, como sempre, estava delicioso. Depois de comerem todos estavam conversando, menos Harry, que estava criando coragem pra dizer algo importante pra todos. Antes que tivesse criado coragem suficiente, foi abordado pelos gêmeos:

Harry, estávamos pensando em usar codinomes como os Marotos, o que você acha?

Não sei não, Jorge.

Eu poderia até usar um dos codinomes deles, eu pensei em Rabicho. – a expressão de Harry, que já não era totalmente feliz, muda para uma de completo nojo.

O que foi?

Acontece, Fred, que Rabicho é um dos comensais de Voldemort. – os gêmeos têm um arrepio.

Mas até que faz sentido...

Como assim? faz sentido?

Ora! Eles não são os reis da malandragem? Óbvio que iriam para o lado de você-sabe-quem. – Harry fica de boca aberta, sem saber o que dizer para os dois enquanto que Rony e Hermione que estava ouvindo a conversa em silêncio se manifestam na hora.

Mais respeito – fala Rony.

COMO SE ATREVEM?! – Mione grita. Os gêmeos, no entanto, ficam sem entender nada, bem como o restante dos presentes, que agora estavam prestando atenção ao que acontecia na beirada da mesa.

Qual o problema? – pergunta Jorge ainda atordoado. Harry faz com que seus melhores amigos se sentem e, sem alterar o tom de sua voz, diz:

Vocês deveriam pesquisar mais sobre as pessoas. E não sair por aí dizendo este tipo de coisa sem saber de quem estão falando.

Por que diz isso? Você sabe quem são eles?

Sim. Pontas era o meu pai – fala simplesmente. Os gêmeos ficam boquiabertos com isso. – Acho que tá na hora de contarmos algumas coisas pra vocês. Mas eu aviso, o que vai ser dito nessa mesa não pode sair daqui. São coisas que foram feitas por outras pessoas que confiaram seus segredos a mim, entre estas coisas estão crimes que o Ministério da Magia não deixaria passar em branco. Portanto, se alguém aqui acha que não pode guardar este segredo com sua vida, eu peço que se retire – falou estas palavras olhando bem nos olhos de Percy, que se levantou na hora.

Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo nada que possa comprometer minha carreira.

Então saia, porque se ficar e o ministério ficar sabendo com certeza vão te considerar cúmplice do que vou dizer. – Percy não esperou mais nada e deixou a mesa. – Mais alguém? Não? Então está bem. Vamos começar do início. Sírios Black era o fiel do segredo dos meus pais, os traiu e os entregou pra Voldemort, depois matou um bruxo e mais 12 trouxas em pleno dia, foi preso e condenado a prisão perpétua em uma área de segurança máxima de onde fugiu há dois anos com o único intuito de me matar. Foi capturado mas fugiu de novo e atualmente seu paradeiro é um mistério. Bem, esta é a história oficial. Mas... não a verdade.

NÃO? - perguntaram quase todos os bruxos presentes.

Não, a verdade é muito mais impressionante do que vocês possam imaginar. Mas tudo começa bem antes do feitiço Fidelius ser feito, no tempo em que meus pais ainda eram estudantes..... – Harry começa a contar toda a história dos marotos, passando para a parte em que o fiel do segredo era trocado de onde praticamente Rony e Hermione continuaram a contar a história sozinhos. Harry fica calado praticamente todo o restante da história, só abrindo a boca para acrescentar um ou outro pormenor. Depois que o relato chega ao fim. – Foi isso o que aconteceu.

Eu não posso acreditar – disse o Sr. Weasley, no que foi acompanhado por todos os presentes. – Mas como foi que ele conseguiu fugir de novo? Suponho que vocês saibam.

Na verdade nos sabemos sim, mas pra que pudesse fugir foi quebrada uma das mais importantes leis da magia e se vocês ficarem sabendo serão tão cúmplices tanto quanto nós, então é melhor que não saibam. Além do mais, eu acho que estão mais interessados em saber o que aconteceu no labirinto na 3ª tarefa. Só peço que não me interrompam, que não é nada fácil tocar nesse assunto e se for interrompido eu sei que não poderei continuar – todos ficaram no mais completo silêncio durante seu relato, Hermione entrelaça seus dedos com os dele; Harry contou tudo o que aconteceu nos mínimos detalhes, no entanto, como tinha acontecido quando contou o relato ao prof. Dumbledore, ele fica sem voz quando chega na parte em que as varinhas ficam grudadas. - ... então..., então..., nós fomos..., fomos levantados do chão para um lugar mais afastado das lápides e dos comensais, e... a luz se desfragmentou e nos rodeou formando uma grade dourada... e..., então... – ele se lembrava nitidamente de Cedrico e seus pais saindo da varinha de Voldemort mas não conseguia dizer isso em palavras. – desculpem... mas não dá pra continuar.

Tudo bem Harry, nós entendemos – fala a Srª. Weasley que, como todas as mulheres presentes, estava chorando.

Eu.., eu vou pro meu quarto.

Certo, nós vamos com você – a voz de Rony nem de longe parecia a sua.

Hermione, no entanto, ainda estava calada, com o rosto lavado de lágrimas silenciosas. Quando Harry faz menção de se levantar, ela, que ainda tinha os dedos entrelaçados com os dele, se levanta e o abraça forte, um abraço reconfortante que o garoto retribui agradecido. Todos ficaram em silêncio somente observando a cena, depois de algum tempo (que nenhum dos presentes poderia dizer quanto foi) ela lhe dá um beijo doce e apaixonado, um beijo salgado devido as lágrimas, mas um beijo que transmitia muito. Todos os sentimentos da garota pareciam estar passando para o namorado, palavra alguma poderia fazer isso. Não importa o quão eloqüente ela possa ser, aquele beijo substituía todo e qualquer discurso. Depois, ainda chorando, ela o acompanha até à porta do seu quanto onde, ainda sem palavras, se despedem com outro beijo. Harry, cansado e atordoado com mais um dia dessas férias malucas que estava vivendo, vai pra cama e pela primeira vez em muito tempo tem uma noite sem sonhos.


	15. Volta para Casa

CAP 15

VOLTA PRA CASA

Harry acorda cedo como sempre mas não se levanta, fica deitado olhando o teto enquanto ouvia os roncos de Rony na cama ao lado. Ele se lembra que não se despediu dos Ferrie nem dos Granger, e se sente muito arrependido com isso, afinal, os Granger tinham sido muito simpáticos e hospitaleiros com ele. Por volta das seis horas ele desce para a cozinha e já encontra a Srª Weasley de pé, preparando o café.

Bom dia!

Bom dia, Harry! Como passou a noite?

Muito bem, obrigado.

Sente aí que já vou preparar seu café.

Enquanto tomava seu café, Harry repassava os eventos das suas férias. Tinham sido de longe as mais complicadas, mas também as mais felizes que já tivera em toda a sua vida. Enquanto tomava café, vê seus amigos descendo para também tomarem a refeição matinal, todos o cumprimentam, mas ele estava interessado em apenas uma pessoa, que não tarda a chegar: Hermione. Logo ela desce as escadas aparentando sono, mas da um largo sorriso ao ver o namorado.

Oi amor, já de pé? – pergunta após dar um beijo rápido nele

Estou acordado há muito tempo, diferente de você pelo que vejo. – responde sorrindo

Eu sei, mas agora que sou monitora eu tenho que levantar mais cedo todos os dias, então já to me preparando pra isso. – responde dando um bocejo.

Ótimo!

Ótimo? Por que ótimo?

Ótimo, como eu tou acordando cedo todos os dias mesmo, eu aproveito pra te fazer "companhia" ate os outros se levantarem – fala com um olhar malicioso pra ela.

Você não toma jeito mesmo – fala a garota com um tom de voz que tentava aparentar repreensão, mas seu sorriso impedia.

Por que não aproveita que agora é monitora e tenta me dar jeito? – fala agora Harry como o rosto bem próximo do dela.

Pode deixar – a voz da garota não era mais que um sussurro, enquanto ela fechava os olhos e aproximava mais o rosto do dele.

Hei! Eu já não disse pra vocês não ficarem fazendo essas coisas em todo canto? – fala uma voz sonolenta que vinha das escadas.

Rony, será que você não podia esconder seu ciúme só um pouco?

Ciúme? Eu? Você tá louco, Jorge? Eu só acho que eles podiam namorar sem ficar se esfregando em todo canto, só isso.

Eles não estão se esfregando em todo canto! Só estavam se beijando, aliás, nem isso, já que você atrapalhou o beijo deles – por incrível que pareça quem disse isso foi a Gina.

Será que vocês podiam parar de fazer de conta que nós não estamos aqui? – pergunta um completamente vermelho Harry.

Certo, agora que o chato do Rony estragou mesmo o beijo de vocês, que tal a gente aproveitar a manhã? Afinal é nossa ultima semana de férias e temos que aproveitar ao máximo.

Fred! Por que você não aproveita e começa a se preparar pras aulas? Afinal este ano vocês tem os NIEMs!

HERMIONE! Você acha mesmo que vamos ficar desperdiçando um dia lindo como esse com estudos?

Mas Jorge, você....

Mas nada, nós vamos jogar um pouco. Você vem também, Harry?

Só um minuto que eu já tou indo. – responde aos irmãos que já estavam se levantando para irem para os jardins, depois se volta pra namorada. – Mione, calma, não adianta nada tentar forçar eles a estudar.

Mas Harry, eles tem que se preocupar com o futuro, e você também, este ano nós temos os NOMs.

Eu sei, mas pensa só no que acabamos de passar! Vamos aproveitar esta última semana e depois quando chegarmos em Hogwarts, nós nos dedicamos completamente aos estudos. Até lá vamos relaxar e aproveitar. – destaca o "aproveitar" dando um beijo no pescoço da garota que finalmente fica "convencida" da idéia.

A semana prometia ser bem alegre. Eles passam boa parte daquele dia jogando, o final da tarde sem Harry, que deu um jeito de sumir em um canto com a namorada e só voltar quando já estava escurecendo, ambos com enormes sorrisos nos rostos.

A semana passa assim, jogos e brincadeiras (sobre os protestos de Hermione) a maior parte do dia. Harry, no entanto, sempre dava um jeito de acalmá-la, sem contar, é claro, o fato de (ninguém sabia como) conseguir levá-la pra algum lugar sem curiosos por perto (leia Rony) para poderem namorar em paz. Assim, a semana passa voando e quando se dão conta já era quinta-feira e no dia seguinte iriam pra Hogwarts.

No dia seguinte foi o corre-corre de sempre. Weasleys correndo pra cima e pra baixo procurando alguma coisa que estivessem esquecendo. Harry e Mione estavam sentados na mesa do café desde cedo, já que todos estavam tão ocupados procurando as coisas que deixaram pra trás que os dois acabaram tomando café praticamente sozinhos. Aproveitaram pra ficar trocando olhares e conversas melosas enquanto o corre-corre continuava. Assim eles saem atrasados (como se fosse novidade). Mas por algum milagre chegaram na estação faltando ainda cerca de 10 minutos. Começam a ir pra plataforma 9½ aos pares. Os gêmeos, Gina e Mary, a Srª Weasley (a única que foi sozinha), o Srº Weasley e Rony e por fim o mais novo casal. Harry resolveu aproveitar que tinham que entrar discretamente para mostrar sua incrível capacidade imaginativa: eles displicentemente se encostam-se à barreira, como quem não quer nada, mas em vez de simplesmente atravessarem como de costume, Harry a vira para ele encostando as costas dela na barreira. A garota estranha à atitude: "o que fo..." foi tudo o que ela conseguiu falar antes que ele a estivesse beijando apaixonadamente não dando a mínima para quem quer que estivesse na estação. Hermione se assustou um pouco no início mas logo já estava respondendo ao beijo. Harry abriu levemente os olhos apenas pra notar que os poucos curiosos que viram a cena já tinham virado o rosto, uma senhora até mesmo estava dizendo: "estes jovens de hoje não tem mais pudor". Então aproveita para (ainda beijando) empurrar a garota através da barreira trazendo os carrinhos atras de si com a mão que não a estava abraçando. Só interrompeu o beijo quando estavam ambos na plataforma e mesmo assim por causa das piadas dos gêmeos pelo "desempenho" dos dois.

Os sete, depois dos abraços e recomendações de praxe da Srª Weasley, saem a procura de alguma cabine para eles. Mione se lembra que, sendo monitora, tinha que ir primeiro ao vagão destinado a eles. Harry resolve a acompanhar mas ela diz que não precisa se preocupar e vai sozinha, enquanto ele vai com os outros procurar uma cabine. Conseguem uma no último vagão onde se acomodam os mais novos, já que os gêmeos foram procurar seus colegas. Harry acomoda sua coruja ao lado da de Rony juntoÀas bagagens enquanto solta Bichento como Mione havia pedido. O gato, uma vez livre, trata logo de ir para seu colo e se acomodar como vinha fazendo todas as noites (Rony não perdeu a oportunidade de chamá-lo de "folgado", o que lhe redeu um olhar bem penetrante e um miado agudo vindo do mesmo). Pouco antes de o trem sair alguém abre a porta da cabine. Era uma bela morena com os cabelos ate pouco acima da cintura que vestia roupas trouxas. Harry não sabia quem era, embora tivesse certeza de já tê-la visto.

Oi! Eu posso ficar aqui com vocês? Praticamente todas as cabines já estão ocupadas. – diz a recém-chegada com um leve sotaque.

Claro que pode, Susy. – Gina responde pelo grupo.

Ah! Oi, Gina, eu não tinha te visto aí.

Susy? Vocês já se conhecem? – pergunta Rony

Claro que já, Rony, ela também é do 4º ano e da Grifinoria, como eu. – responde a ruiva com uma voz de "é obvio seu mongol".

Não liga não, eles são assim mesmo. – diz Harry em um tom confidencial pra a recém-chegada – Susy, não é? Bom, eu sou o Harry

Eu sei quem você é, claro. Susana Gonçalves, mas pode me chamar de Susana ou de Susy se preferir, é assim que meus amigos me chamam. Muito prazer – diz apertando a mão do garoto com um leve tom de apreensão que Harry finge não perceber, já estava acostumado com este tipo de reação, e ela conseguia disfarçar muito bem, o que ele achava ótimo.

Gonçalves? Sobrenome diferente.

É português.

Português? Você é portuguesa? Ah! eu sou a Mary, Mary Ferrie muito prazer.

Prazer. Eu não sou portuguesa, sou brasileira. Mas morei muito tempo em Portugal por causa do trabalho do meu pai, mas já tem pouco mais de 4 anos que ele foi transferido aqui pra Inglaterra, o que é uma sorte. Não sei se poderia estudar em Hogwarts se ainda morasse lá.

Sorte mesmo. Eu sou o Rony, prazer. – diz apertando a mão da nova amiga.

Prazer, mas eu sei quem é você, sendo irmão da Gina e dos gêmeos. Não tem como não conhecer. Mas você parece ser mais quieto que eles.

Não deixe se levar pelas aparências, ele vive quebrando as regras.

Ate parece que você nunca quebrou regra nenhuma, Harry – responde o outro levemente vermelho.

Eu?! Sou um santo. Você não sabia? – responde Harry fazendo todos gargalharem.

A conversa seguiu longa. Logo Mary estava entretida com os Weasley, enquanto Harry conversava animadamente com sua nova amiga. Todos estavam tão entretidos que nem repararam em uma morena que chega e percorre o aposento com os olhos parando no casal ao fundo da cabine.

Harry sente que está sendo observado, volta-se para a porta e nota a namorada parada, olhando atentamente em sua direção.

Mione! – Harry estava muitíssimo feliz com a chegada dela – que bom que chegou. Eu estava mesmo esperando você chegar – diz já abraçando a namorada e fazendo-a se sentar ao seu lado (Bichento, que foi jogado no chão pelo garoto, reclama do tratamento, mas logo volta para seu colo) – essa aqui é a Susana.

Já nos conhecemos. Como vai, Gonçalves? – cumprimenta a outra com uma voz fria e um olhar que Harry só tinha visto a namorada dirigir a Dagmar (curiosamente, Bichento parecia olhar para a pobre garota com o mesmo olhar).

Muito bem, obrigada. E você, Hermione, como está? – responde a outra um pouco incomodada com a reação da monitora.

Estou ótima. Sabia que agora eu e o Harry estamos namorando? – diz de sopetão, o que causa ainda mais estranheza ao garoto.

Não, eu não sabia! Que ótimo! Vocês formam um belo casal. Você tem muita sorte, Hermione.

Quem tem sorte sou eu, isso sim – se intromete Harry na conversa das garotas. – Quando que eu ia imaginar que um dia eu teria a sorte de ter uma namorada tão maravilhosa? – o gracejo deixa Mione completamente vermelha.

A mulher do carrinho de comida chega nessa hora, interrompendo a conversa. A viagem segue sem mais incidentes, embora Mione olhasse de vez em quando para Susana com os olhos levemente estreitados (coisa que Harry reparou e achou bem estranho, mas resolveu deixar pra lá)

Quando se deram conta já estavam chegando na estação. Misturam-se ao grande número de estudantes que, como eles, saíam do trem. Levam Mary para junto do lago, onde Hagrid já estava com sua lanterna chamando os novos alunos. Depois de se separarem dela, seguem nas carruagens sem cavalos para o castelo. O imponente castelo causava em Harry a sensação de estar finalmente em casa. Eles se sentam à mesa da Grifinória onde o trio se separa dos demais e vai se sentar próximo à ponta da mesa, de onde podiam ver a mesa dos professores sem problemas.

Olhem, tá faltando o novo professor de DCAT. Será que ainda não chegou, como no ano passado?

Não sei, Rony, mas agora tudo o que eu quero saber em que casa a Mary vai ficar.

Calma, Mione. Assim você vai ter um enfarte.

Hahaha, muito engraçado, Sr. Weasley.

Quando vocês dois vão tomar jeito? Não param nunca de brigar? Agora fiquem quietos que eles já estão entrando.

Os novos alunos entravam em fila, todos completamente assombrados com o castelo e parecendo bem amedrontados, Mary estava entre os primeiros da fila e não parava de olhar para todos os lados. Logo viu a prima sentada na ponta da mesa e acenou para ela. Mione respondeu ao aceno com um sinal de positivo.

Depois da música do chapéu seletor os alunos começaram a ser selecionados. Harry estava apenas levemente interessado na seleção em si. Ele tentou aproveitar para "conversar" com a namorada, mas logo descobriu que não seria possível, e assim ele se resignou a ver a seleção, embora sua cabeça estivesse bem longe, ou melhor bem ao seu lado, já que seus pensamentos estavam todos concentrados na namorada. E assim a seleção seguiu seu rumo.

Centoamore, Débora, foi para a Sonserina.

Mais alguns foram selecionados, mas Harry não sabia precisar quantos, afinal, não estava nem de longe prestando atenção, até que:

Ferrie, Mary.

O trio e os demais Weasley voltam sua atenção para Mary, que se dirige ao banquinho muito nervosa, Mione quase se levanta de sua cadeira pra ver a seleção da prima, então o chapéu grita:

CORVINAL!

Hermione fica evidentemente decepcionada com a seleção da prima. Mary parecia não estar muito melhor, pois olha para a direção do trio com o semblante bem triste antes de se dirigir pra sua mesa que a aplaudia, indiferente da reação da garota. Harry, no entanto, percebe a troca de olhares.

Tudo bem, Mione, ela foi pra Corvinal, o pessoal de lá e bem legal, você sabe. Além do mais, onde você acha que ela caíria? Ela é bem inteligente, como você mesma já me disse, e diferente da gente (nessa hora tanto Rony quanto Hermione olham para ele desconfiados com o que viria a seguir) que vivemos nos metendo em encrencas, ela parece que gosta de... como direi?... andar na linha. É como você quando tinha a idade dela, obedecendo às regras e acalmando os ânimos, apesar de você não ser tão boa quanto ela em acalmar os ânimos. – Rony ri do último comentário.

Talvez, Harry, mas eu ainda queria que ela ficasse na nossa casa. – diz Mione, ignorando o ruivo.

Eu também queria, mas ela vai ficar bem lá, fique tranqüila. – disse dando um selinho nela. No entanto, apesar de breve, foi o suficiente para que várias cabeças se virassem para o casal, sorte deles que a seleção ainda não tinha acabado, senão todos já estariam comentando sobre o ocorrido. Mas conhecendo Hogwarts, no máximo ate ao café da manhã toda a escola já estaria sabendo do namoro. Nesta hora Harry teve sua atenção momentaneamente voltada para a seleção:

Peasegood, Cassie

Harry se lembrava de já ter visto este nome embora não soubesse de onde. Logo vê a menina ser selecionada para a Grifinória e se sentar à sua mesa. Não havia muitos outros alunos a serem selecionados depois disso. O garoto resolve voltar sua atenção para a namorada novamente, ela parecia já ter aceitado o destino da prima, mas ainda estava levemente abatida. Enquanto ele lhe dirigia palavras de conforto o seleção teve fim, e novamente ele foi interrompido, desta vez pelo diretor que como sempre foi dar seu discurso de boas vindas:

Mais um ano se inicia e como sempre, devo incomodá-los com algumas palavras. Primeiro as recomendações: o nosso selador Sr. Filch aumentou ainda mais a lista de materiais proíbidos, se não me engano ela agora contem seiscentos e dez itens – Dumbledore estremece levemente – Se estiverem interessados, a lista completa se encontra ao lado da sala do zelador. A floresta nos limites da propriedade está estritamente proibida a todos, principalmente em vista dos fatos acontecidos recentemente - todos se lembraram dos ataques ocorridos no verão e da morte de Cedrico, principalmente Harry, que abaixa a cabeça sentido a namorada apertar sua mão com força – mas não se preocupem com isso, pois tomamos todas as providencias para a segurança de todos. Agora bom apetite.

Magicamente as mesas se enchem de todo tipo de iguarias. Harry, no entanto, tinha perdido a fome.

Harry, você tem que comer.

Eu não estou com fome, Mione.

Mas Harry, você não pode ficar assim – a voz da garota demonstrava toda a preocupação que estava sentindo.

Tudo bem, só um pouco então. – Mione abre um largo sorriso pra ele e enche seu prato.

Ia comer só pra agradar a namorada, no entanto, bastou pôr a primeira garfada na boca pra se dar conta do quanto estava com fome. Já fazia muito tempo desde que tinham comido a ultima torta de caldeirão, de modo que quando se deu conta estava comendo quase tanto quanto Rony. Mione comia bem menos mas não deixava de sorrir pra disposição do namorado. O teto encantado estava sendo vez por outra cortado por raios enquanto a chuva (que Harry nem tinha se dado conta quando tinha começado) caia ferozmente, embora nem de longe fosse tão forte quanto a que tiveram no início do ano letivo anterior. Harry, depois de algum tempo, volta ao seu novo passatempo favorito: apajear a namorada; entre uma garfada e outra eles trocavam olhares e falavam no ouvido um do outro, sem se importar com quem quer que estivesse olhando. Estavam tão entretidos que nenhum dos dois percebe uma figura encapuzada que acabava de entrar no salão e se dirigia discretamente até à mesa dos professores. Todos se voltam para a mesa dos professores quando a prof McGonagall bate levemente com seu garfo no copo. Dumbledore se levanta e novamente se dirige aos alunos:

Sua atenção novamente: gostaria de apresentar a todos a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Harry, que ainda estava segurando uma taça de suco de abóbora, a larga bruscamente manchando toda a toalha, quando a nova professora abaixa seu capuz revelando seu rosto. O garoto fica paralisado com os olhos presos na mesa dos professores.

**N.A. **

Não é muito do meu feitio fazer notas, mas acho que se faz necessário:

Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que estejam lendo esta fic, principalmente os poucos que deixam comentário. A todos: MUITO OBRIGADO!

Também gostaria de aproveitar e agradecer a minha beta pelo excelente trabalho que tem feito e pela paciência que tem tido comigo.

Por ultimo eu gostaria de pedir desculpas a todos mas não sei quando vou atualizar novamente, estou muito ocupado e não tenho tido tempo de escrever, prova disso é o tamanho deste cap, que como podem notar e bem menor que os anteriores. No entanto assim que tiver um tempinho eu volto a escrever, já que, como diz minha grande amiga Vera, tenho toda a "espinha dorsal" da fic montada.


End file.
